Study Time With Friends
by SiriusSmut
Summary: Remus Lupin is the type of wizard who always helps out a friend in need. So when he hears Sirius Black struggling with his homework he decides to offer his services. However, was Sirius really studying or doing something else completely behind those curtains? What has Remus gotten himself into? RL/SB. JP/LE in later chapters. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Study Time With Friends**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Hope you all like this! Please review!**

* * *

"Come on, come on."

Remus frowned thoughtfully as he listened to the frustrated noises coming from within Sirius's curtained bed.

The grey-eyed boy had left the common room rather abruptly only thirty minutes ago, and he had come up shortly after to check on him. However, when Remus had seen the dark-haired wizard's curtains drawn he assumed he was taking a nap. Remus had quietly pulled out his charms book, not wanting to disturb his sleep, and made himself comfortable on his own bed.

"Ugh."

_Is he having a hard time falling asleep?_ The werewolf didn't know if he should say something or just keep quiet. _Perhaps he'd appreciate a warm cup of milk?_

"No. No. Concentrate, Sirius."

A sandy-shaded eyebrow arched up inquisitively. _Oh, maybe he's doing homework, not napping._

"Shoot. So close. Sooo close."

Remus looked down at his charms text. _Perhaps he's studying for tomorrow's test. It sounds like he's having a hard time with some concept. He was probably too embarrassed to ask for help._

"Agh. Maybe.. OH.."

_I'll just offer my help. He probably didn't ask downstairs because he thought James would pick on him._ The hazel-eyed boy placed his book down on his bedspread and stood up. He slowly walked across the room to Sirius's bed.

"Yeah, that'll work-"

"Padfoot?" Remus asked tentatively, standing right in front of the pulled curtains.

"Moony?" came a startled voice.

Remus felt a shiver run inexplicably down his spine.

"Yeah, I heard you, ah, struggling. Would you care for some assistance?" The werewolf treaded cautiously, not wanting to hurt his friend's ego.

"From who?" Sirius's bewildered voice sounded slightly strained.

"From me, of course," Remus chuckled softly.

"Y-you?" the grey-eyed wizard's voice sounded odd. Remus frowned. Sirius sounded like he was short of breath and like he was in some sort of _discomfort?_

"Sure. Unless you're not interested," he teased. Remus had never known the taller boy to turn down homework help even if he was slow to ask for it.

"No. I am. I am," he responded quickly, his voice full of some emotion.

Remus smiled, still standing in front of the curtains patiently. _He should know by now that he can just come to me at times like these._

"So, are you going to let me in then?" the werewolf asked cheekily, wondering why his friend was being so unusually hesitant.

"Um, should I..I mean... I'm kind of in the middle of it _right now._ Do you want to start out slowly, from the beginning... or do you just want to jump in right where I am?" the unsure voice asked breathlessly.

Remus tilted his head. "Well, how about we give it a go from the start together? That way I can see what you were doing and we can get the most out of it."

"Ahh.. Yes, excellent idea. Just a minute then."

Remus waited, trying to shake the tingling feeling in his lower stomach. _Does his voice always sound like that?_

After a minute the curtains slowly pulled back to reveal a flushed Sirius. He smiled apprehensively at Remus. "Hey," he said nervously, running a hand through his silky black hair.

Sirius was sitting upright in his bed. He had his tie off, his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned a few times, and his pants were wrinkled.

Remus eyed him curiously, ignoring the blush creeping up his own neck as he took in the disheveled boy. "Hullo."

The black-haired boy quickly scanned the room before settling back on his friend. "So, um, do you want to use my bed or yours?"

"Oh, well your bed is fine. I had thought we might use a table though."

"A table?" Sirius's eyes were wide as he stared in surprise at his friend.

"Perhaps we can save that for another time. Your bed will work just fine for tonight," he quickly assured his homework-shy friend.

Sirius's mouth dropped open as he nodded in response. He scooted back, silently making room for Remus as he held the curtains open.

The werewolf climbed in and watched the curtains drop closed once again. He strained his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. _How was he studying in this lighting? _"Thanks," the hazel-eyed wizard said quietly, feeling weird talking too loudly in the dark space.

"Sure.. So, how do you want to start?"

"Maybe you could tell me what you were going over in your mind?" he suggested, swallowing hard as he attempted to keep his tone casual. He felt the other boy shift slightly closer. _He must have been going over a concept or problem in his head. I do that sometimes_, he reasoned.

"I was thinking of you," he said so quietly Remus almost couldn't make it out.

"Me?" Remus choked out, feeling Sirius's hot breath on his shoulder, while a hand settled gently on his leg. _Divination homework then?_

"Not at first. I was originally thinking about some of the girls in our class, but it didn't really do anything for me," Sirius said timidly as he gazed into Remus's eyes, as if he was searching for something.

The sandy-haired boy looked down, feeling nervous under his friend's penetrating gaze. "Ah, I see. That makes sense. I've always found myself more successful when I've used you or James," he tried to reassure the grey-eyed wizard. It was common for beginners in divination to be able to read the future of their close friends more easily than mere acquaintances.

Remus felt the warm hand jerk away from his leg, and the other boy scooted away quickly.

"James!" Sirius spat the name of his best friend out with disgust, his eyes dark.

"Yeah, we're all friends, right?" asked the confused werewolf.

"Remus," Sirius said, shifting closer once again, his voice urgent, "I don't want you to think of James," he continued to encroach on the other boy's space until he was hovering over him, having forced the smaller boy to lean back slightly on the shared bed.

"Uh, o-okay Padfoot," he stumbled over the words as his heart began to beat erratically in his tightening chest. He wasn't sure why the other boy didn't want him to read James's future, but he would have agreed to anything at that moment. He took in a deep breath to steady himself, unintentionally flooding his senses with the other boy's scent. _Cinnamon, cloves and caramel. He smells like Christmas_.

"Only me," the shaggy-haired boy growled. He continued to crawl forward until Remus could lean back no further and dropped onto the bed. He looked down at the werewolf as he supported himself on his hands and knees. "No one else."

The sandy-haired boy nodded his head slightly. "Maybe we should go ahead and start now," he said in a tight voice. He moved to sit up, but Sirius held a hand on his chest stopping him.

"No, like this," he said in a husky voice, leaning back on his knees slightly as he began to undo Remus's tie.

The werewolf laid quietly in shock as the taller boy pulled his tie off for him. "Wait, what are you doing?" he grabbed Sirius's wrists, interrupting his unbuttoning of Remus's shirt.

"Making us more comfortable," the grey-eyed boy grinned down at the werewolf.

"But you still have _your_ shirt on," he pointed out, his blood furiously pumping through his veins. _Is this how Sirius studies for all his classes? Maybe this is a special studying method_. He had always been surprised by the seemingly lazy wizard's excellent marks.

"Touché," he said simply, pulling the partially unbuttoned top easily over his head and tossing it aside as he smiled smugly down at the gobsmacked wizard and asked, "Better?"

"Ah, yes, well, I, uh.." he trailed off as he took in the sight above him. The Gryffindor beater was leaning slightly over him, once again unbuttoning his shirt, his tone muscles on full display. Remus's eyes ran over his friend's torso. _He is really fit_.

"That's more like it," the hovering boy's grey eyes roamed over Remus's chest and down to his stomach once he had finished. He pulled one sleeve off at at time and dropped the other boy's shirt as he had his.

"All right then. Perhaps, we should, ahhh!" the werewolf called out in surprise as he felt a set of hands begin to rub up and down his upper body. "Sirius, wh-"

"-Shhhh." The raven-haired boy pressed a finger against Remus's lips. "This will help you relax," he whispered as his hands moved up to the other boy's tense shoulders and began kneading them.

"I don't know abou- ah ah ahhh. Oh, oh that's really nice actually," the reclined wizard found the tension in his body slowly unwinding as he melted into the bed. He felt his eyes close of their own accord as his breathing slowed, enjoying the unexpected massage. Suddenly the soothing hands disappeared. Remus opened an eye to see where they went, gasping when he found himself staring at a barely clad Sirius Black.

"Like what you see?" his friend asked him cheekily as he sat in only his boxers on the bed beside him. Remus laid in shock, not responding. Sirius cautiously began to move his hands up to the top of the other boy's slacks. "Your turn."

"What!" the werewolf yelped as he smacked away the offensive hand.

"It's only fair. You can't expect me to be like this," he paused, motioning down to his mostly exposed body, before continuing, "While you're completely dressed."

"I have my shirt off!" Remus defended himself quickly, his breathing shallow.

"That you do," his friend murmured, his voice like silk. "However, the slacks really need to go," he said, his tone dropping as he made his way over. "Otherwise, it'll be _really_ hard for you to help me, Moony."

Remus held back a shiver as Sirius's fingers once again found the clasp to his slacks, but he didn't stop him. _Well, if this is how he studies. You do want to make things as easy for him as possible,_ his brain insisted.

He felt his pants pull over his feet.

"Now that we are quite comfortable I suggest we begin," Remus said quickly as he sat up, not wanting to give the other boy time to say he preferred studying in the nude.

"Sounds like a smashing idea to me," Sirius agreed as he pushed the other boy back onto the bed, moving over him once again. His hands were placed on either side of the surprised werewolf's face and his knees were straddling the other's hips as he held himself up.

"You l-like to sit like this Padfoot?" asked the nervous boy. He wasn't sure how things had degraded to the point that Sirius was straddling him as they lay on his bed with the curtains pulled tightly shut. Not to mention they were clothed only in their undergarments.

Sirius smiled and ran the back of his hand down the side of Remus's face and neck and over his chest, settling it palm down over the other boy's heart. He could feel it beating furiously under his hand. "I do now."

"Okay.. So, you were thinking about me," he attempted to shift their focus back to the study session.

"That I was," the wizard's grey eyes appeared to darken as he thought back to his assignment.

"And, and what did you see?" Remus prodded, trying to not stare at his friend hovering above him.

"You want me to tell you?" A huge smile spread across the taller boy's lips. He shifted his weight slightly as he thought, still not leaning on the boy below him. "Well, you were taking a shower in the prefect's bathroom-"

"Wait, I do that all the time. That's not really-"

"-I'm not finished."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

"As I was saying, you were taking a shower. It was the day of your transformation, so you were a little on edge-"

"-That couldn't happen, I always spend the day in the hospital wing before a full... Heh, sorry," he stopped himself when he noticed Sirius frowning down at him. He pretended to zip his lips shut, lock it with an imaginary key and threw said key over to where their clothes lay in a pile.

The black-haired boy nodded in approval before continuing. "So, you were a little on edge and that's when I walked in.." He paused, waiting to be interrupted but Remus merely smiled up in return.

_Wow, Sirius must have a gift for divination. I've never gotten a whole scene before, _the werewolf thought idly as he listened to his vision. He had, much to his surprise, quickly grown comfortable with the position he and Sirius were in. _I can see why he gets such great marks now. This is really nice. I've been going about schoolwork the wrong way. Sitting in those uncomfortable chairs and being so uptight all the time-_

"-and so I walked over to see if you needed any help. You told me that you couldn't reach a spot, right here.." The taller boy snaked an arm around his friend's lower back and touched right at the line of his boxers.

"Ah-h, I see." Remus's face turned a deep shade of pink at the touch.

"So, I helped you with that. And then I decided to go ahead and shower too. Then, we, wait, let me just show you," Sirius glanced down at the other boy to make sure it was okay.

"Sure," Remus nodded, distracted by the hand still on his lower back. He could feel waves of heat billowing out from where Sirius's hand was softly rubbing circles just above his pants line.

"Okay, so. You did this." He took Remus's hand and placed it around his own neck. "Then, this," he said, taking the werewolf's other hand and placing it on his chest.

Remus felt his breathing hitch as his hands lay placed on Sirius's skin. _Was I too weak to stand? That doesn't seem right. Usually I have extra energy the day before a change._

"And I did this," his friend murmured as he moved his other hand around his back, effectively hugging him. "But, we were more like this," he corrected himself as he lowered his body down onto his friend's.

Remus felt his body's sensors explode with sensation. He bit back a moan as Sirius wiggled to adjust himself. He desperately worked to keep a specific _body part_ from responding to the contact. _Oh, doesn't seem like Sirius is too worried about that, _his mind noted as he felt a large bulge pushing against one of his thighs.

"There, that's about right," said a thick voice. "So, that's when I did this.."

Remus felt soft lips on his neck. "Ahhh-h, S-Sirius. Oh Merlin, wha, oh, _oh_, ohh." Remus moved his hands up into Sirius's hair as the dark-haired boy moved from soft kisses to sucking at a spot above his right collarbone. Remus lost the internal battle he had been waging as most of his blood felt like it travelled south.

"And that's when you interrupted me," the grey-eyed boy said huskily.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Study Time With Friends**

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**I was so excited to hear that some of you liked this, I decided to write more! Please review **

* * *

Remus leaned on his elbow as he quietly tapped a quill on the blank parchment in front of him. He had come to the library, alone, in an attempt to get an early start on the transfiguration report due in two weeks. So far though he had only accomplished staring out the window and tripping over a pile of books he hadn't noticed. He rubbed absentmindedly at his sore side.

Remus tried to think of how to start his paper, but his brain drew a blank. He groaned, laying his forehead on the cool table as he let his mind wander where it actually wanted to go. _What was I thinking? How did that happen? _"So stupid!" he growled at himself.

"You feeling okay there Moony?"

Remus jerked his head up from the table, his eyes wide, as he gaped at the wizard standing in front of him. Sirius was looking at him questioningly as he held a book in his hand.

"Padfoot.."

"Yep, that's me. So.. _Is_ there something wrong? You haven't been around much the past few days. I haven't had anyone to help me with my homework lately," he tried to joke lightly, but there was a strain to his smile and a seriousness in his eyes not completely hidden.

The werewolf's mouth dropped open at the last comment. _Homework._

"Listen Remus," the black-haired wizard said quietly, pausing as he looked around to check that they were alone. He pulled out the chair across from his friend and sat down, leaning forward over the table separating them. "I don't want things to be weird between us, because of what happened in my b-"

"-No!," Remus quickly interrupted the other boy, not wanting a recap of the other night. He looked down at his lap as he felt his face flush. "Please. _Don't_ say it. I know what you're talking about," he assured his friend, not looking up.

The grey-eyed boy looked bemused by Remus's outburst, but quickly recovered. "Right.. Well, I just wanted you to know that you don't need to be uncomfortable around me," he paused, clearing his throat. "I mean, we're still _friends_, you and I, right?" he let out a nervous laugh, his smoky eyes trained intently on the other boy, as he waited for Remus's answer.

"Of course we are. It's just, I just didn't expect the other night to end the way it did, is all," the werewolf tried to explain, with no small amount of discomfort, as he darted a look up at Sirius and then quickly to the quill in his hand. _I can't believe I attacked him like that. He just wanted help with his homework and I pretty much jumped him. _He thought back to _th__e study session._

* * *

"And that's when you interrupted me," the grey-eyed boy said huskily.

"Shit." The werewolf tried to calm himself down. His heart was pounding in his throat as he fought to keep from thrusting his lower body up against the other boy's. _Okay, so now it's time to see how I can best help him interpret the vision. Seeing as how there was running water in the vision that could mean that a big change is about to occur. Also, the fact that I needed help could signify that... Oh, screw it._

Remus used his hands to pull Sirius's face down as he leaned up to eagerly meet the boy's lips. When their mouths touched, the werewolf instinctively pushed his hips up and against the black-haired boy.

"Mmm.." Sirius moaned into the werewolf's open mouth. "Remus," he growled as he grabbed the other boy's hips and lined up their bodies. "Oh, oh, that's, ahh!"

The werewolf gasped as he felt the direct contact, his legs separating and wrapping around Sirius's body, craving to be even closer. His hands moved from the grey-eyed boy's silky hair and down his back. "Sirius, you, you feel _so_ good!" he whispered, splaying his hands on his friend's tense back, some of his fingers just under the line of his pants, and used them to guide the other boy's thrusts against the aching bulge between his legs.

"Oh, Moony! I just, I just.." Sirius groaned as he continued to grind between the sandy-haired boy's legs. He placed a kiss on the boy's neck, just below his chin, before his tongue darted out, licking down Remus's neck and biting down on the pale flesh right above his collarbone. He closed his grey eyes, a focused look on his face, as he felt the other boy begin to move erratically.

"S-S-Sirius!" the werewolf yelled out as he climaxed, his lower body pulsing, with the grey-eyed boy clamped down on his neck and rubbing against him.

Sirius released the bruised skin as he groaned against Remus's neck, his face painted with a look of pure abandon, "Oh Remus, oh shit, ah, ah, ahhh-hh!" Sirius's hips jerked hard as he came against the other boy.

The taller boy collapsed on his friend, their chests heaving against each other as they sucked in air.

* * *

"Moony? Are you listening to me?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of the zoned-out boy's face.

Remus blinked a few times as he pulled himself out of the memory.

He swallowed hard, before responding, "I'm sorry?"

"I said, did I do something wrong? You seem almost like you're mad at me," Sirius frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

_He's worried he did something wrong? I'm the one who took our study session and turned it into a hump-your-friend party._

"No, no, I'm not mad at you at all, really. We're good," he insisted, placing his hand reassuringly on his friend's arm. He pushed his lips tightly together as he tried to stop the twitch between his legs at their contact.

A relieved smile turned up Sirius's lips. "Good." He paused. "So.. Is there any chance you could be of _assistance_ tonight? I would _really_ appreciate the help," he asked, his grey eyes twinkling.

Remus smiled back. "Sure Padfoot. It'd be my pleasure," he agreed quickly, wanting to repair their friendship. _I'll help him finish his studies and then we can grab a snack from the kitchen or maybe even prank some Slytherins._

Sirius's eyebrows shot up as he stared at the werewolf in shock. "R-really?"

"Yeah, how about we meet here after dinner?" _It's probably best not to be in bed together this time._ A shiver ran down the boy's spine at the thought.

"_Here?_" Sirius looked around the library, eyes wide, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He turned his gaze back to Remus as his mouth curled up into an evil smile. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Study Time With Friends**

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**Thank you all for favoriting and following. Thought I'd add another chapter and see how it's received. :)**

* * *

Remus chewed on a bite of potato as he sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. James was sitting beside him and Sirius and Peter were sitting across from them.

"You should have seen it Wormtail! Snape never saw it coming. He was all like 'I'm so tough and awesome' and then.. Wham! Next thing you know he's running away, crying like a greasy mandrake!" James laughed loudly as he grabbed a roll from one of the dinner trays and took an enthusiastic bite.

Remus frowned slightly as he remembered the recent event. He was glad Lily had intervened so quickly, it was really uncomfortable correcting his own friends. Plus, Snape had made some really derogatory statements regarding werewolves before Sirius had hexed him, and Remus had barely been able to control his own anger.

"I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Padfoot so mad! Snape actually looked scared!" James continued retelling the story with glee, his voice reminiscent of a child on Christmas morning.

The werewolf reached for his napkin but froze halfway to it. _What is that?_ He felt something touch his leg again. He hadn't thought anything the first few times something had brushed his leg under the table, assuming it was an accident, but now he distinctly felt something rubbing up and down slowly against his calf. _Is that someone's foot? _He glanced down, but the rubbing had stopped and there was nothing there.

He looked around at his friends. James was still regaling Peter with the details of their most recent Snape victory and Sirius.. Sirius was talking to a Gryffindor girl, Evie Johnson, who was considered by many to be the prettiest girl in seventh year.

Remus felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. _She's not that pretty_, he thought caustically, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork. Remus paused, the bite not making it to his mouth, surprised at the angry thought. He had always gotten along with the girl just fine. In fact, they often greeted each other in passing.

"Ah!" Remus jumped and grabbed hold of the rogue object that had found its way up to his thigh before making a cozy spot right between his legs. He peered under the table to find a green-socked foot captured between his hands.

"Sorry about that Moony."

Remus started at the voice, and looked up to see Sirius smiling at him mischievously from across the table. He felt the toes wiggle as the grey-eyed boy winked at him. He dropped the foot, Sirius's foot. "Oh, uh. That's okay," he looked down, hiding his blush.

"So, what do you say then, Sirius?" the soft voice asked Remus's friend. "Would you like to meet up tonight?"

_Well, guess we will have to make other plans._ He tried not to feel disappointed.

"No, I can't. Sorry Evie. I already have plans."

Remus stopped breathing. _What did he just say? He must really need help with his homework._

"Oh, okay.. Maybe another time then?" She waited for a response. Sirius just smiled politely, not responding, and then turned to talk to James. She frowned and walked off slowly.

"So, who do you have plans with?" James asked, a conspiratorial smile on his face, as soon as the rejected girl was out of hearing range. "Must be someone _really_ good. I mean, Evie Johnson is about as fit as witches go. Well, other than Evans of course," he amended, chancing a discreet glance in the read-head's direction.

Sirius didn't answer but instead began to eat his food as if he hadn't heard James's question at all.

"So, who is it, Sirius? Huh? Sirius... Sirius?"

"Oh, did you say something Prongs?"

James sighed in irritation. "I _said_, who are you _busy_ with tonight? Who's the hot date?" He finished his question with an insinuating eyebrow wiggle.

"Moony."

"Moony?"

Remus gasped at Sirius's statement with a mouthful of food, choking himself.

James smacked the werewolf on the back. "You okay, Remus?"

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm fine.." the hazel-eyed boy responded between coughs. He picked up his pumpkin juice and took a few sips to soothe his throat.

James turned his attention back to Sirius, "What are you and Remus doing that's so important you would turn down _Evie_?"

The grey-eyed boy looked slightly uncomfortable with the question as he began to respond, "We-"

-Studying! I'm helping Sirius with divination homework." The werewolf interrupted. Something about the other boy's expression had made Remus feel the need to clarify their plans. _It's not like we are going off somewhere to snog,_ he reasoned with himself, trying to shake the uneasy feeling.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow at the outburst before looking at his best friend and smiling innocently. "Yes, divination studies."

"On a Friday night?" James sounded torn between disbelief and disgust.

"Yeah..." Sirius supplied, pressing his lips together between his teeth afterwards in a suspicious fashion.

James eyed him speculatively before sighing. "Well, I guess I don't have anything to do really tonight either. I might join you two."

"NO!" Sirius yelled, causing half the table to stop talking and look over at him. He took a deep breath. "I mean, you can't. Sorry Prongs. I'll just get distracted if you're there. You know how we never study together. It'll just turn into us planning some prank."

"That's true.." Remus said slowly, frowning in concern. _What is his grade in Divination right now? I hope I'm not too late to help him._

"Fine. I guess I'll just find something else to do," James said forlornly, clearly trying to guilt Sirius into changing his mind.

"Good," Sirius said happily, pushing himself up from his seat quickly. "Well, I'm finished then. I'm going back to the room. I'll see you soon, Moony." He smiled mischievously at Remus, ignoring his best friend's glare.

* * *

Remus sat at a table in the back corner of the library. He had reasoned that they needed the seclusion because they would be talking and he didn't want to bother the other students. _Right.. All the students here on a Friday night!_ He covered his face with his hands. _Get a grip on yourself. You're acting like a smitten schoolgirl or something. What happened the other night was just an accident. Right?_

"Hey."

Remus jerked his head up. "Sirius!" he said too loudly, startled by the other boy. "Oh, and you brought your text," Remus noted, surprised the boy had brought his own book. He barely brought them to class.

"Yeah, James was in the dorm. So, I grabbed it so he wouldn't ask any questions." He tossed the book flippantly onto the table and sat down across from him.

Remus furrowed his brows at the odd statement. "Okay.. Well, I guess we should jump right in then," Remus began, not noticing the look of excitement his statement elicited from Sirius. "I was thinking some more about what you said the other night and.. Uh.. is that your foot?" the werewolf asked in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Maybe."

"You're not sure?"

"What do you think?"

Remus leaned back and looked under the table to find one of Sirius's feet once again snuggling between his legs, and slowly moving towards his lap.

"It is! What are you..Ohh.." The werewolf felt like his brain melted as his friend's foot brushed against his growing excitement.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sirius asked, his face the picture of concern.

"Uhh.." He fought to come up with a coherent thought or even word.

"Go ahead, Moony. You can tell me _anything,_" he said in a teasing tone, his voice husky.

"Oh Merlin," Remus moaned, dropping his face to his hands. _Okay, so maybe it wasn't an accident._ "Sirius, I'm.. I'm supposed to be your tutor. Ohhhh.." he ended up groaning the last word as the other boy had begun rubbing up and down his now hardened body part.

The foot dropped suddenly, making the werewolf regret his words. Sirius leaned forward a carefully restrained excitement in his eyes. "Oh, are you?"

"Well, yes," he paused to clear his throat and arrange his pants. "And, I don't think this is very appropriate," he said, surprised at how quickly the other boy had stopped his ministrations.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, _Mr.__ Lupin_." Sirius sat up straight and slid his book in front of him, his eyes attentively watching Remus.

The werewolf blinked slowly. "You can call me Remus, of course. But, we _should _focus if we want to finish at a reasonable time." _Oh, I guess he misunderstood the situation,_ he thought, chastising himself when he felt disappointed that he had clarified things for him.

"I agree, we should definitely focus on the goal. _Finishing_."

Remus's cheeks flushed at his tone. "Well, I think the learning process is very important as well."

"I like how you think," Sirius winked at the flustered werewolf, sliding his quill slowly between his fingers.

_What is wrong with me? I've become a pervert. Everything he says and does sounds sensual to me since the other night. Except, he was just fondling me with his foot._

Remus calmed himself before standing up. "I'm going to go look for a book that should be helpful tonight." He walked off trying to redistribute his blood flow, not noticing the set of grey eyes closely following his movement.

"Where. Where. Where." the werewolf mumbled to himself as he scanned the bookshelf.

"I'm right here," a deep voice suddenly whispered on the sandy-haired boy's neck.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, not turning around in fear that he might assault him. He shuddered at the warm air against his skin.

"Mr. Lupin." The body behind shifted closer, brushing against the smaller boy's back.

The werewolf swallowed hard. "Do, do you need something?" he asked, having given up on correcting the persistent boy. He gripped the spine of a book in front of him, trying to distract his hands.

"Yes," the voice responded huskily as hands wrapped around Remus's waist pulling him back and firmly against the front of Sirius.

"Ahh, well. I, uh..." He stopped talking as the hands moved down to his thighs and began to rub small circles slowly moving closer and closer to his zipper.

"Mr. Lupin, could I get your advice on something?" the voice behind him asked softly against his ear.

"Uh huh," Remus responded, his lower body heating up, as he felt the sensation from his ear shoot directly to his groin.

"I've been having a little trouble with _managing_ myself," Sirius said, gently tracing up and down the other boy's zipper line with two fingers.

"Wh-wh. Ah-h." Remus answered, as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to fight off the feelings coursing through his body. _This is NOT an accident. Sirius wants..what? I don't know. Shit, it feels so good though. Maybe just this once.. No, Sirius is my friend! We can't do this again._

Remus tried to restrain himself, his hands dropped from the useless books and he clenched them by his sides.

"Could I show you what I've been doing, and you could give me some pointers?" the taller boy whispered against his ear, as he began to slowly pull Remus's zipper down.

"Yes, yes. Please do that," he moaned, changing his mind and deciding to play along. He couldn't focus on anything other than wanting his friend's hand wrapped around him.

Sirius eagerly pushed the other boy's pants down slightly, allowing him access to the area he had been rubbing.

Remus looked down and watched in anticipation as one of Sirius's smooth hands wrapped slowly around him. The werewolf's hips jerked and he felt his eyes roll back as foreign skin made contact with his most sensitive part. He reached out and grasped the bookshelves in front of him as his legs began to give out.

Sirius grabbed him around the waist with his left arm and steadied him against his chest, his breathing coming in ragged bursts. "So, this is how I usually start out," he said in a strained polite voice.

Remus felt Sirius's hand begin to slide up to the end and then squeeze as it moved back to the base, repeating the process at a painfully slow pace. The werewolf bit back a groan as he felt himself harden more than he had even thought possible.

"How am I doing, Mr. Lupin?" The whisper asked before there were unbelievably soft lips kissing along his collarbone.

"Soo good. Yes, that's, ah, very...good," he fought to keep his voice low in his excitement. He felt the hand slow and he winced at the pain as his engorged part began to pulse from the sluggish pace. _Need more._ "Ahhh, faster. I mean, ah, you might be more successful if you build momentum."

"I see. Excellent idea. I'll try that," he murmured breathily against Remus's skin, barely pulling his mouth back to speak.

Suddenly the hand was sliding back and forth much faster over Remus, but the hand had loosened a bit.

"Like this, sir?" the strained voice asked innocently.

"Tighter! I mean, you need to have a firm grasp," he forced out as he felt his lower body begin to tense. The hand tightened around him, causing him to moan as he leaned his head against the bookshelves. "Shit!" _Oh yes! This feels so much better when he does it_.

"What was that?" A familiar voice from a few aisles away carried over.

"Better finish this up," Sirius murmured behind Remus. He began to move his hand at a ridiculous speed and leaned his mouth right against his friend's ear and said in his smoothest voice, "How does this feel? Does this feel good, Remus?"

Remus wanted to grab the boy behind him and do terrible things to him. "Oh, Sirius. Just, yeah... ah," he stopped talking as his hips began to move against the hand, increasing the pleasure. Remus's vision began to tunnel. "Oh, fuck me!" he moaned as he lost control of his movements, stars exploding in front of his eyes, and came hard all over the books in front of him.

Remus gasped for air as he felt hands gently place him back into his pants, arrange his slacks and zip them up quietly. His brain functions began to return as he heard a whispered, "Evanesco," and watched the mess he made disappear.

The werewolf gasped. _I just desecrated the books!_ He heard a quiet breathy laugh behind him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure they'll forgive you. Eventually."

Remus groaned but this time out of frustration. _We could have been caught! We are in the library! I just let Sirius jerk me off on a shelf of books._ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scratching quill. He turned around to see the other boy's grey eyes intently glued to a piece of parchment he was writing on.

"Let's see here. Make sure I have everything..." He placed the quill to his lips in thought.

"Hey guys! I thought I heard you." Remus jerked his head up and looked guiltily at James. "How's the study session going?"

"I, uh.." Remus responded.

"Great, just wrapped things up actually. Moony was just giving me some pointers," he said vaguely, not looking up from his paper, and began to read his notes he had just taken out loud to himself. "So, I need to remember to not lose momentum and make sure I have a firm grasp of the _material_ in order to complete my work in a timely manner. I also need to trust my own instincts. Oh, I almost forgot," he paused and began to scribble quickly. "Fuck Remus. There, that's better!"

Remus and James gaped at Sirius, who smiled back cheerily at the two gobsmacked boys. "Guess I'll be off now!"

Sirius walked off as his two friends watched him leave in silence.

"What did he say?" James finally asked, looking to Remus to clarify the boy's odd comment.

The werewolf flushed. "I think the last bit was a joke, Prongs."

"Oh, yeah. Right," James said and began laughing. "Why Moony, you've made a new man out of our Padfoot. I'm proud of you!"

Remus looked down in confusion at the hand that had wrapped around his shoulder and then up at James. _He knows!_ "What do you mean?"

James laughed again and playfully shoved the werewolf. "First he's doing schoolwork on a Friday and now he's taking down studying _techniques_! I think you've converted him!"

Remus stood, his eyes widening at the boy's unintentionally accurate words.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchens and get a snack. You look famished. I bet Sirius wore you out tonight!"

* * *

**;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes. **

**Yay! You guys are so great! Here's another chapter.**

* * *

"Remus, there you are!"

Allison Daniels, a fifth-year Gryffindor, walked towards the Marauders.

The four boys were spread out by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday night. James and Sirius were playing a game of Exploding Snaps on the floor. Peter was sitting on a couch next to Remus, watching and cheering on whoever happened to be in the lead at the moment, and Remus was reading his Potions textbook.

The werewolf glanced up at the approaching girl and felt his stomach begin to squirm uncomfortably. "Hello Allison," he said in a quiet voice. He had always found the girl attractive but as of late his mind had been stuck on just one person. His eyes flitted over to Sirius, who seemed engrossed in his and James's game, before landing back on the dark-haired witch in front of him.

"Reading Potions?" she asked, her cheeks blushing as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Bloody genius you have there, Moony," Sirius scoffed as he stared at his cards, still not shifting his gaze up.

Remus's mouth dropped open, but he quickly schooled his features. He looked up at the embarrassed witch and smiled kindly. "Yeah, it's my worst subject," he responded, hoping if he ignored Sirius he wouldn't offer any more commentary.

"Oh, mine too. Well, that and Charms and Transfiguration at times," she smiled back nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Sirius laughed meanly. Remus fought the urge to glare at him. The girl continued to shift uncomfortably.

"Would you like to sit down?" Remus asked politely, still trying to ignore his friend, hoping that the witch hadn't noticed he had been laughing at her. He motioned to the spot beside himself.

"Well, you win James! I give up!" Sirius jumped up and darted over to the couch, throwing himself down beside Remus. He scooted closer before smiling cheekily up at the shy witch. "Guess you'll have to sit on one of our laps if you want a seat." He winked and made a biting motion with his teeth at the girl, as Remus stared on in shock.

The girl stood in front of them surprised. "No, uh, that's okay. Actually. I just. That's all," she mumbled and then turned and walked away quickly, her face a deep crimson.

"She's an odd one. Eh, Moony?" Sirius placed a hand casually on the werewolf's leg and gave it a quick squeeze before removing it.

Remus watched the girl stumble out the common room door before he slowly turned his head towards Sirius, a look of complete disbelief plastered on his face. "Why did you just scare Allison away like that?"

"_Me_?" Sirius feigned a look of complete innocence.

"Yes, _you_!"

"You're mad! I didn't do anything! You didn't _want_ to talk to her anyway, did you? She's a bit dull."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and then looked over at James and Peter to see if they were paying attention. They weren't. Peter had taken Sirius's spot and James was laughing hysterically at the bemused boy, who had somehow exploded all of his cards on his first turn.

"Padfoot.. Would you mind helping me with something upstairs?" He motioned with his head towards their dorm, his eyes steely.

Sirius cocked his head to the side curiously as he tried to decipher the boy's meaning. "With what?"

"I, uh.. think there may be a boggart in my wardrobe," he focused his eyes intently on the other boy's trying to transfer his thoughts mentally. _You are going to tell me why you were being such a prat and apologize!_

Sirius's eyes widened, glittering with excitement. He jumped up quickly, practically dancing in place. "Yeah, yeah. Absolutely Moony. Of course, I can help you! We have those at home all the time. Have no fear, Sirius Black will keep you safe!"

Remus stood up slowly, suspicious of the boy's quick change in demeanor. _He better not be thinking what I think he is._ He scowled at the boy again to convey the message.

Sirius gave a matching scowl back before Remus noticed a smile tugging ever so slightly at the corners of his lips.

_He thinks I'm playing with him!_ Remus's eyes narrowed.

"Right... Let's go then," he said dryly and waved the boy forward.

"After you," Sirius offered in return politely, biting his lip in anticipation.

Remus frowned and began walking towards the stairway, trying to ignore his body's response to the closely following boy behind him. _He can't just treat people like they have no feelings. Allison is very nice,_ the wizard mentally coached himself as he walked up the stairs.

Remus stopped to open the door.

"Agh, Padfoot!" the smashed werewolf cried out. Sirius had not stopped at the door but instead walked straight into the back of Remus and pushed him up against the door, pinning him there with his body.

"Oh, sorry there, Moony." He stepped back and took the other boy by the shoulders and pulled him back as well from the door.

Remus looked over his shoulder and scowled again at the suspiciously exuberant wizard, who seemed unaffected by the stern look. _Just wait until I'm through with him._

Sirius gave a serene smile and leaned forward, reaching around Remus and opening the door. "I'm here to help," he quipped in a suggestive tone. When he leaned back he took in a deep breath as he passed by the werewolf's neck. "Mmm.. You smell good today."

Remus's breath caught in his chest, and he quickly frowned at the boy again. "I'm _not_ happy with you right now, Sirius."

"I can tell," the taller boy responded teasingly. He nudged the werewolf in the room and shut the door behind him before casting a locking spell on it and turning to face the other boy once more.

"Let's see if I can change that." He smiled crookedly at his friend and began to undo his own tie. He dropped the tie onto the ground, wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and began to unbutton his shirt, his grey eyes not leaving Remus's gaze.

_Why is he undressing_? Remus's eyebrows shot up and he began to back away very quickly. _His list... Oh shit_! "Ahh!" The werewolf yelled out as he tripped over a shoe, stumbled a few more steps back and landed against James's bed. He pulled himself up and sat on the bed, scooting back and further away from Sirius until his back hit the wall.

The black-haired boy smiled widely, his hands forgetting their job, as he eyed the werewolf on the bed. "I'd like to take credit for that, but it was _your_ trainer. You planned this didn't you? And James's bed.. My.. My.. My.. You surprise me _every_ time, Moony," Sirius said in a silky voice as he stalked towards him with his shirt half undone.

Remus found himself frozen, his heart beating furiously and his mouth slightly agape, as he watched the gorgeous wizard walk slowly towards him. _Allison. Remember how mean he was to her._

Remus cleared his throat. "You were.. you were rude to Allison," he said, his voice tight as Sirius stopped at the edge of James's bed and looked down at him with dark eyes. Remus found himself caring less and less for the casual acquaintance as he stared at the muscular lines of the other boy's chest.

Sirius licked his lips. "I'm sorry," he said simply, his voice deeper than usual, as his eyes ran greedily over Remus.

The werewolf felt his body begin to tingle under the gaze and tried to calm himself down. _He hasn't even touched me yet. Not that I want him to.. Wait, what did he just say?_ "You're sorry?" he asked, moving away from the wall and closer to Sirius in his disbelief.

Sirius nodded fervently."Yes, I was a complete and utter arse," he said softly as he slowly sat down beside the other boy, their legs touching. He leaned his head on Remus's shoulder and tilted his head to place a gentle kiss on Remus's neck. "Forgive me?" he asked against the werewolf's skin.

"Uh, I don't know, Sirius. You can't, it's not right to, to just treat people like.. like.. tha-" the werewolf trailed off as a hand sneaked up his leg and began to massage his thigh, stealing his train of thought away and replacing it with another.

"You're absolutely right," the animagus murmured in agreement as he began to nibble on Remus's ear, reveling in the sound of the other boy's breath quickening. "I couldn't sleep last night, not at all, Remus. I just kept thinking about you in the library," he whispered against the boy's skin as he nuzzled his neck.

Remus felt his body begin to rebel against his wishes and decidedly switch alliances as they began to follow Sirius's lead instead. He found himself deftly unbuttoning the other boy's shirt the rest of the way. "You should tell her you're sorry too," he insisted, his words not matching the emotion behind them, as he pulled the undone shirt off Sirius's arms.

"You're right, I will. I will do just that." He nodded his head emphatically as he undid Remus's tie and threw it over his shoulder. He then bypassed undoing the werewolf's shirt after a few buttons and instead pulled it over his head and off in one quick motion. His eyes ran over the werewolf's heaving chest, before he leaned in and kissed over top a deep scar below his collarbone and then proceeded to lick and nip his way down the werewolf's stomach.

"Ah! I mean g-good. Because Al-Oh..-that girl is, is v-very-Shit!-she's, she's decent enough and.. Wait!" Remus protested, stopping Sirius who had begun to lower his zipper. He sat up quickly, ignoring Sirius's looks of disappointment, and reached instantly for Sirius's pants instead and began to unbutton them.

Sirius's eyes grew large as he let the other boy pull down and off his slacks. "I can tell. I feel so.. Oh fuck," the taller boy growled the last two words as Remus began to rub his hand against the bulge in the other boy's boxers. He sucked in a ragged breath. "I feel just, just awful. Shit!" he exclaimed when he noticed Remus lowering to the ground beside James's bed and moving between his legs.

Remus smiled up encouragingly. "Go on." He settled himself onto his knees, making his mouth level with the other boy's thighs.

Sirius pushed his hips up eagerly to allow Remus to pull down his boxers. "Torn up, torn up really." He grabbed James's sheets to keep his hands in check. Remus had scooted closer, his lips just inches from Sirius's erection and stopped. _Behave yourself. You can do it._ He winced as he kept his hips still in front of the werewolf's face. He watched the werewolf lick his lips nervously, puffs of air blowing across him teasingly. Sirius groaned. _His mouth is so close. It'd be so easy to just.. No!_ He clenched his eyes shut.

"Sirius."

The boy opened one eye and peeked down. He swallowed. "Yes, Remus?" he asked timidly in a husky voice, afraid to say anything that would cause the boy to stand up and move away from their almost perfect position.

"I forgive you." The werewolf smiled impishly and then leaned his face painfully slowly towards Sirius and opened his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Sirius swore as he felt himself enveloped in Remus's warm mouth. The heat ran up into his stomach and made him want to thrust into the boy's mouth, but he held back. He felt a tongue run experimentally over his tip when Remus pulled back. "Ahhh...Remus.." he groaned in ecstasy.

The werewolf pushed forward again, making Sirius gasp at the sensation of sliding in and out of Remus's soft, wet mouth.

"Oh, oh _yeah_... That, that feels _so_ good. _So_ good, Remus," the dark-haired wizard moaned in appreciation.

Sirius began to breath heavily as his hands slowly moved to his legs and then found themselves in Remus's short hair. The animagus ran his fingertips over the other boy's scalp, eliciting a groan which vibrated against him, causing a wave of intense pleasure to shoot up through his entire body.

"Ah-h!" Sirius gasped at the sensation, grabbing hold of the sandy hair, and began to guide the other boy's mouth as he felt himself begin to unwind. _I want to fuck him so much._

"Remus, Remus... I.. Oh, I'm.. I'm so.. Oh shit.. You should p-pull away!" Sirius warned, releasing his hold, as he felt his legs start to shake. Remus looked up at him and continued to move over him, speeding up ever so slightly. Sirius felt his muscles clench as he started to come. "Ahhh.. R-Remus!" he moaned as he felt himself pulse in the werewolf's mouth.

Remus continued to move but slowly as the other boy came. He pulled away once he was finished, swallowed, and leaned back on his feet, looking up at the painfully handsome grey-eyed boy. "Wow."

"I agree," Sirius gasped before letting himself drop back onto James's bed. Remus adjusted his tight pants as he looked over the recovering boy's body.

"Hey guys? The door's locked for some reason!"

Remus jumped up at the sound of James's voice and grabbed his shirt off the floor, pulling it back on quickly. "Are you sure? Try again," he said, feigning ignorance, as he scrambled to gather all the carelessly strewn clothing pieces.

He grabbed Sirius's shirt, tie and pants and threw them at the still lounging boy. "Get up!" Remus hissed.

Sirius batted his hand in indifference as he lazily pulled on his boxers and then slacks.

"No, it's definitely locked!"

"Guess you'll have to sleep in the common room tonight. Tough luck, Mate!" Sirius heckled his best friend. He winked at Remus as he buttoned up his shirt slowly. The werewolf turned his head to hide his smile and to discourage himself from getting excited again.

"Open the flipping door, Padfoot! You better not be eating all my chocolate again!"

Remus smoothed out James's bed and adjusted the pillow before pushing Sirius away from it. The animagus began to kiss him on the neck as he pushed him towards his own bed.

Remus groaned as his body once again started to respond. "He's not. I'll let you in James," he said in a tight voice as he shoved the affectionate boy onto his own bed. The werewolf grabbed a book from his nightstand and placed it in front of himself before walking over and pulling open the door. He tried to look nonchalant as the locked-out boy stared at him.

"It's about bloody time. What were you two doing in here anyway?" James asked grumpily as he walked in and sat down on his own bed.

"Uh.."

"Well.."

James crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and looked from one boy to the other expectantly. Sirius smiled deviously, looking very pleased with himself but said nothing. Remus looked embarrassed and stared at the ground pointedly, still standing by the door holding his book.

James sighed. "Whatever, just don't do it on my bed," he joked unknowingly before stretching out on his just-used comforter.

"Too late for that," Sirius muttered under his breath, too quietly for his best friend to hear. Remus's head shot up and he scowled at him, letting his book drop from its location in front of his still tight pants.

Sirius smiled back cheekily. "You look like you could use a shower Moony."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**I absolutely love you guys! **

* * *

"Padfoot... Hey, Padfoot.."

Sirius stood beside Peter at their Potions table as he stared at Remus's back. The sandy-haired boy was standing beside James two tables in front, and one table to the right, of the other two Marauders. His eyebrows furrowed in concern when his best friend ruffled Remus's hair, messing it up, and laughed.

"Padfoot, I really need your help with this. It's starting to bubble and it's green instead of purple.."

Sirius held up a hand to quiet the distracting boy, his eyes glued on his other two friends near the front of the room. Remus discreetly tossed a frozen frog at James, laughing when he let out a high-pitched yelp and jumped out of the way. James then pushed Remus playfully before tugging him back and wrapping an arm around his shoulder so he could whisper in his ear. Remus let out a throaty laugh and pushed him away. James made kissing gestures at him. Sirius frowned. _This could be a problem._

"Ahhh!"

Sirius stood rooted in place as he continued to watch the two boys, dread building in his stomach, while Peter tried to stop their overflowing cauldron.

* * *

"Hey, Moony think you could help me with our Charms assignment tonight?" James asked his friend, sitting beside him at lunch.

"Sure Prongs," Remus agreed readily before picking up a chocolate raspberry tart and taking a bite. He chanced a glance across the table at Sirius. The raven-haired boy was pushing the food around on his plate, muttering to himself.

"Stupid beans. Stay over there, can't you see the mashed potatoes _only like_ to be with the corn. Not beans!" He punctuated his last statement by pushing the offending green vegetables onto the table, giving them no chance to mingle further with the clearly monogamous potatoes.

Remus lifted his eyebrows in concern. _Yeah, he's definitely mad about something. Is he upset with me?_

"Hey Padfoot. I thought you liked green beans." Remus tried to joke with the intense boy across from him.

Sirius lifted his head slowly, his eyes narrowed. "So did I Remus. But, it seems I can't _trust_ them anymore." He took his napkin and scooped up the food, a look of disgust on his face, wadded it into a ball and threw it, hitting an unsuspecting James right in the face.

"Oy! What was that!" James yelled as he wiped the green mess off his face.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind, so I just went for it," Sirius snarled at the confused boy.

"Don't be such an arse! You've been a total prat the last few days Padfoot! What is going on!" James leaned towards his friend angrily.

Sirius looked slightly guilty until he noticed Remus pick a green bean out of James's hair for him. His eyes narrowed again. "I just don't appreciate what a total tosser you are, Potter!' he yelled, pushing himself up from the table, and stomped off.

Remus's mouth dropped open as he watched the boy shove a few sixth year boys out of his path on his way to get out of the great hall.

"What was that about?" James asked, his anger switching to concern as the doors slammed shut behind their friend.

"I'm not sure," he looked over at James, who was now picking more food off of his robes. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

* * *

"Decide you don't like pillows now either?" Remus asked casually, leaning on the frame of the doorway, as he watched Sirius punching James's pillow furiously.

The black-haired boy looked up in surprise, before his face quickly morphed into anger again. "What's it to you? I bet you _like_ green beans and pillows, don't you?"

Remus blinked. "They're fine I suppose," he said slowly, not sure what question he was actually answering.

"I knew it." Sirius turned and pulled out his wand, aiming it at James's pillow. "_Reducto_," the boy growled. A burst of red light shot out of the boy's wand and hit the pillow, leaving behind a cloud of feather bits.

Remus strode towards the unhinged boy and grabbed his wand from him.

"Hey! Give me back my wand! I need it!" Sirius yelled, grabbing wildly for it as Remus held it back behind himself.

"I bet you do! Need to explode some chairs who have it out for you, eh?" he shouted back as he tried to push the persistent boy away. Sirius grabbed again for the wand and ended up knocking Remus off balance, who grabbed his shirt in turn, pulling them both to the ground. The werewolf quickly pushed the wand under his back to conceal it.

"Don't be mad, Remus! Chairs can't have a vendetta," he scoffed as he wrapped his hands around the werewolf in his attempt to recover his wand. The boy stopped suddenly, his grey eyes widening as he realized their position. He was straddling the sandy-haired boy with his arms wrapped tightly around him. He swallowed.

Remus looked up, noticing the change in demeanor. He cleared his throat, "Tell me what's wrong," he said simply.

Sirius sighed, pulled his hands out from underneath Remus and laid his head on his friend's chest. He mumbled into the other boy's shirt unintelligibly.

"I'm sorry?"

Sirius turned his head, his breath tickling Remus's neck. "Do you like me Remus?" he asked in a subdued voice as he ran a finger along the other boy's chest in some sort of pattern.

"Of course I do, we've been friends since first year," Remus said in a tight voice. He felt the touches on his chest leave a trail of heat, which expanded and began to move down his stomach. He let out a calming breath as he tried to concentrate on his friend's problem and not the distracting feelings that were coursing through his body instead.

"Do you like me _a lot_?" Sirius hedged as he moved his hand up under Remus's shirt and began to trace again but now on his bare skin.

Remus bit his lip, holding in a groan as he felt a finger slowly trace up and down the middle of his stomach. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I mean we've been doing _things_ lately, right?" Sirius ran his finger down to Remus's pants line and gently dipped under it and tugged ever so slightly at his slacks before moving back up.

The werewolf jerked his hips as the hand moved further away. "Yes, we _definitely_ have." _Maybe I could just take his hand and put it back down there, _he mused as the hand moved tauntingly up to his chest.

"I.. I just.. I don't want you to shag James," the boy blurted out, his hand had stilled and was resting over the werewolf's heart.

"What!" Remus pulled the hand out of his shirt and pushed the taller boy off of him with a surprising amount of force. Sirius fell back, catching himself with his hands. He stood up quickly.

"You heard me!" he yelled, matching the other boy's intensity.

Remus pushed himself up, glaring at his friend. "How could you even say such a thing!" _Does he think I just go around seducing all my friends?_

"I've seen you two together! Always touching and joking. You even said you'd help him with _homework_ tonight. It makes me sick!" he spat the last few words out, his face distorted in anger.

Remus gaped at the boy in front of him. _He's been watching us? _A thought dawned on him. _He's jealous! _The werewolf began to laugh incredulously at the situation.

"You think this is funny?" Sirius yelled in frustration. He took a few quick strides towards the werewolf and pushed him in the chest.

Remus took a couple steps back from the force before he began laughing again. "James and I are _friends_. That's it."

Sirius looked at him, and then to the floor, suddenly nervous. "Yeah, well, we're technically just _friends_ too, Remus. And we get up to some pretty wild stuff."

Remus took a few more steps back, his insecurities getting the best of him, stopping when his legs bumped into Sirius's bed. _Maybe he doesn't want to do this anymore. _He bit his lip. "We don't have to do that _stuff_, Sirius."

Sirius jerked his head up and walked over to him, a determined look now on his face. He leaned his head down, his mouth hovering next to Remus's ear. "The hell we don't," he whispered before he pushed the other boy back and onto his bed.

Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as Sirius's hands began to run heavily over his body. "Oh, Merlin, Sirius!" he groaned loudly when he felt a hot tongue run up the side of his neck.

"I want you so much, _so fucking much_, Remus," Sirius murmured against the werewolf's skin as he began to unbutton his shirt for him. Remus felt the blood in his veins speed up as he pulled his top off after it was undone, dropping it to the ground before moving instantly on to the other boy's.

Sirius began to suck on the werewolf's neck. "Oh, yes," Remus's breath caught in his throat. He quickly finished unbuttoning Sirius's shirt and jerked the sleeves down his arms before dropping it in the growing pile.

"Oh shit," Remus cursed as Sirius tugged at the buttons on his slacks and began to unzip them.

"Holy bloody Merlin's bollocks!"

Sirius and Remus jerked their heads towards the _unlocked door_ to see James standing in the doorway. His mouth agape and eyes wide as he stared at his two friends on Sirius's bed.

Remus struggled with something to say. A way to explain away their current situation as he lay under his friend half naked, gasping for breath, with a raging hard-on pushing on his slacks, and Sirius undoing them. _Shit!_

"Prongs! Hey there," Sirius smiled darkly and then leaned down to place another kiss on Remus's neck and pushed his hips against him, clearly wanting to clarify as opposed to cover up anything. The werewolf groaned despite his best efforts to hold it in.

"W-what are you doing to Moony!" stuttered James as he took a step in and quickly closed the door.

"I believe it's self-explanatory," he answered glibly before he leaned down and began to kiss the shocked boy. Remus opened his mouth in surprise only to have Sirius's tongue invade his mouth. He sighed into the kiss, his breath catching as Sirius pushed against him again.

"Sirius!"

The black-haired boy lifted his head again, his eyes glittering darkly. "What the hell! _Fine_. I'll tell you. I am _trying_ to get off with Remus! How thick can you be?"

James made a few noises that had Remus concerned he might be choking on his own spit or tongue. "But.. But Remus.. And Sirius, you're.. What about all those girls! You _like_ girls, Sirius!" he finally forced out some intelligible words.

Sirius looked down at Remus, who appeared to be interested in his answer as well, and smiled crookedly and then licked his lips. "Yeah, I _do_. But, Remus gets me much harder, Mate."

James let out a coughing noise. Remus smiled back at the gorgeous boy above him. "Prongs, you should probably go," the werewolf said as his pupils began to dilate. He undid the other boy's pants and began to pull them down.

"Oh shit! Fine! Fine! I'm going!" James yelled frantically as Sirius kicked off his slacks, now only in his boxers. He seemed undeterred by his friends presence and leaned down to trail kisses on Remus's stomach, who moaned in response to the touch.

Sirius undid Remus's pants as the door slammed shut. He pulled them down slowly, smiling down at the other boy. He lowered himself back down, both of them now only in their undergarments. They heard a loud crashing noise outside the door.

"I think James might have just fallen down the stairway," Remus said, wincing at the thought.

Sirius leaned his face into the crook of Remus's neck and started laughing. "Holy hell!"

They heard James groaning outside the room.

"We should probably go check on him," Remus suggested.

"No way."

* * *

"I'm really sorry guys! Ow, stop poking it Padfoot!"

"It's okay Prongs. You really should drink all of that healing potion, though. I don't think it works as well if you don't. Sirius, stop that!"

"It's so foul tasting though! Ahhh!"

Remus grabbed Sirius's hand before he could poke James's broken femur again. The taller boy scowled at him. "What! He deserves it!"

"He didn't mean to break his leg!"

"Didn't he? Didn't he!"

"What does that mean!" James yelled indignantly, pushing himself more upright as he winced in pain.

"It means, you didn't want me to shag Moony. Because _you_ want to shag him instead! So you _flung_ yourself down the stairs so that we would have to stop!"

"_What!_ You have lost it! And if I _wanted_ to shag Moony! I _would_ shag Moony!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!"

"Shag Moony! Shag-AHHH!"

"What is going on here!" Madame Pomfrey demanded as she took in the scene in front of her. Remus had his hands around Sirius's chest, dragging him from the bed where James was lying, who was holding his leg screaming in pain.

"He's trying to kill me is what!" James pointed accusingly at his best friend.

"Oh don't be such a pansy, Potter!" Sirius made a rude gesture in return.

"_Out_, before I deduct House points! Mr. Potter needs his rest!" Madame Pomfrey stood with her finger pointed at the door.

"Of course, sorry Ma'am," Remus apologized for the other boy, letting go of Sirius and then giving him a shove towards the door.

* * *

Remus stood in the shower, relaxing under the hot water. Sirius had stomped off after they left the Hospital Wing, and the sandy-haired boy had decided he needed a shower to relax.

He placed both hands on the stone wall and lowered his face, letting the water run down the back of his head and over his shoulders. He watched the water drip off his hair and fall around him.

"Stupid Padfoot," he muttered. He didn't know what his friend wanted anymore. He really hadn't let himself think about it too much. He just knew Sirius was attracted to him and he was unbelievably attracted to him.

Remus let out a groan of frustration as he felt his blood travel south again. He couldn't even think about or look at his friend without getting terribly uncomfortable. _I am in the shower alone._

The werewolf listened to make sure he was in fact alone, before reaching down and wrapping his hand around himself. "Ahh," he groaned softly, leaning one elbow against the wall as he began to move his hand back and forth methodically.

"Moony, are you in here?"

Remus heard the smooth voice of one Sirius Black and felt himself harden even more. He squeezed tighter and picked up his pace, picturing the now approaching boy in the shower wet with him. "Yeah," he said, his voice tight.

"And, just what are you doing?" Sirius teased as his footsteps got louder.

"Ohhh, nothing," he tried to say nonchalantly, failing miserably. He leaned harder into his arm as his breaths shortened.

"Just as I suspected."

Remus turned his head, still leaning on his arm, and smiled slyly at the other boy.

Sirius stood with just a towel hanging around his hips as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Fuck Moony," he breathed as his eyes trailed down to Remus's hand, which was sliding back and forth.

"Still, still mad?" Remus asked, his voice heavy, as his hand continued to glide over his wet erection.

Sirius shook his head, licking his lips, as his gaze stayed glued on the other boy's work.

"That's, ah, good," he joked, his breathing getting heavier. He shifted slightly to face the other boy to give him a better view as his hand began moving faster.

"Holy," Sirius paused, swallowed and began again in a husky voice, "Remus, you are so hot." The taller boy stood, his towel showing his obvious arousal as he continued to watch.

"You know what gets me off, Sirius?" Remus asked, leaning on his arm more as his legs grew weaker. He bit his lower lip as he studied Sirius's abs and muscular chest. His eyes moved up to full lips any girl would envy, over the boy's high cheekbones, perfect nose and into smokey grey eyes that were staring back at him with an intensity he had never seen anywhere else.

Sirius shook his head.

"You. No one else. Just. You. Padfoot-oh-Sirius-ahh-Orion-fuck-Black!" Remus's hand dug at the wall as he shot come onto the shower floor, while staring at the boy in front of him.

Sirius stood in silent shock as he stared at the gasping werewolf in front of him. _I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Thank you! Thank you! Probably one more chapter but if you guys really want I could maybe stretch it out a bit more. It's up to you! :)**

* * *

"Imsorry."

"What was that?" James asked, his eyebrows lifting, a huge smile gracing his face as he watched his best friend squirm. Sirius was standing beside Remus in front of the couch James was lying on in the Gryffindor common room.

"I _said_.. I. Am. So-rry," Sirius forced out through gritted teeth, his fists clenched by his sides as he glared daggers at James.

"Are you _sure_ about that? You don't _sound_ very sorry," James taunted his friend who appeared to be on his best behavior in front of the werewolf.

"I'll show _you_ sorry-" Sirius advanced quickly towards his best friend as if to attack.

"-_No!_ You guys, this has gone on long enough. Now _come on_ Prongs. He's trying to apologize." Remus had a hand gripping one of the taller boy's arms, looking down expectantly at the outstretched boy.

James sat up slowly. "Oh, all right. I forgive you Padfoot," he said begrudgingly.

"Great. Now let's go Moony!" Sirius turned to leave.

"Actually, I have a prefect meeting to attend. I'll see you guys in a bit." Remus ignored the other boy's moans of protest and walked off.

Sirius flopped down dejectedly on the couch beside James.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "So.. You and Remus?"

"Problem with that?" Sirius shot back, not making eye contact as he sat, arms crossed and gaze straight ahead.

James shifted awkwardly towards Sirius. "No. I mean.. I wish you would have told me. We are _best_ friends. It was kind of rotten how I found out. I wasn't even expecting it." He looked down at his hands.

Sirius sighed and looked over at his friend, his expression softening. "Yeah, I guess I just didn't know how to tell you. We've always just talked about birds, and then here I start wanting to do those things to _Moony_. I didn't think you'd take it well."

"I wouldn't have," he paused at Sirius's angry look and held up his hands. "I mean, mostly because I don't want you guys to have a fall out and then have to pick a side. This makes things a little more complicated."

Sirius nodded in understanding, relaxing.

"So, have you two, er, _you know_, yet?" James asked nervously.

"What? _Shagged?_" Sirius laughed loudly at the other boy's obvious discomfort, before a look of uncertainty crossed his face. He leaned his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, _that_."

"No," Sirius said quietly.

"No?"

"I don't know if he wants to do _that_. I've never tried to shag a bloke before."

James coughed uncomfortably. "Oh, well. I mean. Like you said, Remus _is_ a bloke. So, you could probably just do whatever would make you want to, _you know_."

Sirius sat up quickly. "You're a bloody genius Prongs! Just ignore what Evans says!"

"What?"

* * *

"We need alcohol. Lots of alcohol!"

"My thoughts exactly Prongs! Do you think the new barmaid Rosmerta will sell it to us?" Sirius sat beside James in the library across from Remus, who was ignoring the two boys as he studied.

"I don't know, maybe if you flirt with her she will. She seems pretty sweet on you," James replied thoughtfully.

Remus snapped his quill he had been holding in half. Sirius looked over at the still reading boy, a knowing grin slowly turning up the corners of his mouth.

The studious boy had been sitting by himself doing a History of Magic assignment when the two boys had stomped in and set up camp.

"Madame Pince will kick us out if you two don't quiet down!" Remus snapped, suddenly not happy with his friends' company.

James and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing.

Remus scowled. _Maybe I should have left them at each other's throats. At least then I would be able to work in peace_.

"The lovely Rosmerta has made it very clear she is indeed _interested_. All the birds go crazy for Sirius Black though. They just can't help themselves," Sirius told James as he watched Remus intently for a reaction.

The werewolf did not look up, but his lips pushed together in a decidedly tense way and a grumbling noise came from his chest. Sirius licked his lips.

"You are such a git," James replied off-handedly not noticing the indirect back-and-forth between his two friends.

"You don't deny it though," Sirius pushed the subject, his eyes darting over again to the increasingly agitated werewolf.

Remus shifted in his seat and frowned. _I don't feel like studying anymore._ He looked up into sparkling grey eyes. Sirius smiled winningly. Remus frowned.

"Hey Moony. Something on your mind?" Sirius teased, leaning his elbows on the table as he peered innocently at the werewolf.

"Are you going with someone to the party this weekend?" Remus blurted out.

Sirius bit his lip and scrunched his eyebrows as if in deep thought. "Well, I have had a few invites. But, I haven't decided on one just _yet_. You?"

James's eyes took on a look of realization as he watched Remus slam his book shut.

"Who asked you?" Remus said, his eyes darkening, ignoring the other boy's question.

Sirius swallowed, his mouth opening slightly as his breath started coming in shorter intervals. "You know Evie, right?"

Remus growled. "Yes."

Sirius licked his lips quickly. "Well, she asked me last night. I ran into her in the common room after you went to bed."

Remus let out an angry breath, taking his books and shoving them aggressively into his bag. "Who else?" he asked, his words clipped as he tried to calm down.

Sirius leaned forward, his voice dropping an octave. "Saraphina, 6th year, Slytherin. She caught me in the hallway when I was leaving the showers this morning."

Remus's head jerked up. "Didn't you two date earlier this year?"

"Yep," Sirius popped his mouth on the word.

The werewolf closed his eyes. _Control yourself. You're only feeling like this because tomorrow's a full moon._

"I'll see you guys,"' James mumbled as he stood up quickly and walked off.

Sirius stared at Remus, ignoring his best friend as his body responded to the werewolf's restlessness. He adjusted his pants.

"Moony," he whispered, placing his hand on the other boy's forearm and gently trailing his fingers over it.

Remus looked up, his eyes swimming with anger. "Come on then. We don't want to be late for class."

* * *

"Hi Sirius," Alice, a brunette Gryffindor, said softly to the black-haired boy as she sat down in front of Remus and Sirius in their History of Magic class. The two boys were sitting at the back table. James and Peter were sitting near the front directly behind an annoyed-looking Lily Evans.

"Hello there Alice and how are you today?" Sirius winked at the girl.

The Gryffindor witch giggled, her cheeks turning a deep red. "Good. Uh, Sirius, would you like to go to the House party with me on Friday? We could have a _lot_ of fun," the girl said suggestively as she ogled the boy behind her.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I'll consider it and get back to you," he smiled crookedly at the girl.

The witch nodded hopefully and turned around as Professor Binns began the class, writing notes on the board, not turning around to even greet the students.

Remus began to copy the notes, his hand shaking slightly. _That's fine. If he wants to go with some stupid girl to the party I couldn't care less._

"All right, Moony?" a soft voice asked at his ear.

Remus let out an angry breath before continuing his notes. "Just great. Thanks," he whispered back tersely, his hand shaking increasing.

"You seem _tense_." Sirius placed a hand on the werewolf's thigh and began to massage the muscle.

Remus glanced up to see Binns still writing slowly. "Who are you going to pick?" he asked quietly, instantly regretting the words.

"I'm still waiting to see who else will ask me," purred the other boy as his hand began to slide towards the inside of Remus's leg before moving back on top.

The werewolf cleared his throat and shifted his hips. He felt himself harden as Sirius's hand again moved towards the inside and then back again on top.

"Who do you want to ask you?" he whispered, afraid of the response he would get. The hand moved back, as if to answer, and dipped down between his thighs. Remus's breath caught as the other boy's palm brushed him and began rubbing up and down his hardening length.

"Mr. Lupin. Could you please tell me more about the Troll Battle of 1368?"

Remus's head jerked towards Sirius who looked like he was listening intently to the lecture, only a subtle upturn of the lips belied his expression. He then looked up towards the expecting teacher. Sirius's hand moved up and his fingers began to trace along his slacks line, dipping in and then back out.

"Of course," Remus stopped and cleared his throat, a pained look in his hazel eyes, his voice sounding a little higher than normal. "Of course, Professor Binns." His voice now sounded deeper, huskier, but he decided to forge on.

Several girls' heads turned at the voice. Their eyes intent on the werewolf. Sirius's hand deftly undid his slacks and slid under, grasping him firmly.

"Ah-h, the Troll battle of 1368 was a turning. A turning point in the 200 year Giant War. The victory, er, on the Trolls' side is considered by many to be the reason for the war's, uh, its rather abrupt end at the turn of the decade." Remus coughed into his hand as Sirius tightened his grip and began to move more quickly, somehow keeping his upper body completely still.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin. Ten points to Gryffindor," he said happily. Remus fought the urge to push his hips into Sirius's hand. He ran his hands roughly through his hair instead, mussing his usually tidy sandy locks and attracting even more attention from the female population.

"Looks like you're pretty popular with the birds too, Remus," Sirius whispered into his friend's ear. Remus pushed his lips together between his teeth to keep from moaning as the warm breath shot down into his groin increasing the sensation.

"Sirius."

"Yes, Moony?"

"You're a bastard."

"Do you want me to stop?" Sirius's hand stilled, eliciting a groan from the werewolf, as his erection throbbed. Binns turned his head at the noise.

"Everything okay, Mr. Lupin?" the teacher looked concerned. All the professors were aware of Remus's condition and were always a little easy on him around the full moon.

Sirius began to move once more. Remus groaned again and quickly put his face into his hands. "Actually. Actually no. I'm not feeling well. At all. May I go?" The werewolf's voice became more ragged as he spoke each word.

Binns looked at him in concern. "Of course. Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey or just go lie down for a bit. Do you need some assistance?"

A couple girls raised their hands, hoping to help the boy to his dorm.

"Yes. I do really. Need help. Can Sirius, ah-h, I mean. Is it okay if Mr. Black helps me, to lie down that is?" he struggled to say as he fought to hold off from finishing in the class. His face stayed firmly behind his hands.

"Of course. Of course. I'll send your assignments with Mr. Potter at the end of class." The professor turned and began to teach again.

Sirius removed his hand and redid the other boy's pants quickly. He reached a hand towards Remus's bag, but the werewolf grabbed at it sharply.

"I'll be needing that, thank you," Remus snapped.

"Sure. Sure. Let's go then. I just really want you to feel better," Sirius said in a very concerned voice. A couple of the girls who were still gawking sighed at the considerate friend, their eyes shifting to him. Sirius smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at a couple of them.

Remus stood up, stepping on the other boy's foot, his bag strategically placed. Sirius held in a cry of pain before standing and placing his arm around the werewolf's waist. "Let me help you there Remus. You look like you're really suffering." He slid a finger discreetly in the side of the boy's slacks and caressed the skin as they walked out of the class.

* * *

"We're almost there. Can you make it or do you need carried? You could just wrap your legs around me and leave the rest to me," Sirius teased as they made their way through the corridors towards the common room.

"That's it!" Remus pushed the other boy up against the wall hard. Sirius's eyes widened in excitement. The werewolf began to nip at the taller boy's neck, his hands running up Sirius's stomach and chest.

"You're really worked up, Remus. Is it because of my animalistic appeal?" Sirius asked in a throaty voice.

"No, it's because you had your hand down my pants, you prat!" Remus growled into the other boy's ear before running his tongue along it.

"Ah, you sure it's not because you're jealous of all the female attention I've been getting?" Sirius leaned down and captured the other boy's mouth with his own, his hands grasping either side of his face.

Remus's hands moved under Sirius's shirt and around his back pulling him closer. "First off, I am definitely not jealous," he lied as he pulled their hips together, eliciting a groan from the other boy.

"Secondly, you are not going with _any _of those witches to the party. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded happily, biting his lip as he took in the disheveled boy in front of him.

"Lastly, we need to go somewhere more private. Because if not, someone, most likely a first year Hufflepuff, is going to be very traumatized."

Sirius smiled wickedly and opened a closet door beside him. "After you."

Remus entered the closet and turned around as Sirius walked in, shutting the door behind him. He cast a silencing and locking spell.

Remus blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"Remind you of something?" Sirius laughed as he nuzzled against the shorter boy's neck.

"You mean your bed last week?" Remus asked as he pulled the other boy against him, pushing his hips against the other boy's repeatedly. "Ahh, I am so hard right now. That feels so good."

"Shit, Remus. You say the hottest things." Sirius kissed him as he quickly unzipped the other boy's pants and wrapped his hand once again around the werewolf.

"Ohh, yeah." Remus moaned. He fumbled for Sirius's pants and undid them as well, his hand soon wrapped around the other boy.

"Moony. Your hand feels so fucking good. Holy shit!" Sirius began to move his hand faster along the other boy.

"I'm so close! I..ah..I don't know.." Remus trailed off as he tried to wait for Sirius to come.

"Remus.." the taller boy panted.

"Y-yes?"

"I want to fuck you so bad it hurts. Ohh. Would you let me fuck you?" Sirius felt his stomach begin to tighten.

Remus began to take in choppy gasps of air. "Yes, Sirius. Yes, I'd let you fuck me anywhere."

Sirius felt the tightness in his lower stomach begin to uncoil before his orgasm exploded in his body. "Re-mus," he moaned as the other boy's hand continued to slide back and forth as he came.

He leaned down and began to kiss the other boy on his forehead first, then each eyelid, his nose and then reverently touched his lips to the gasping boy. When Remus's tongue moved into his mouth he began to suck on it, softly at first and then increasing slowly in intensity.

Remus wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders and pushed his hips into Sirius's hand two more times before his body stiffened and then began to shake from the intensity of his climax.

Sirius let go, kissing him several more times on the lips lightly as the other boy's breathing slowed down.

"I think I'm going to die." Remus leaned tiredly against the shelves behind him, exhausted after finally finding his release.

"Sorry. You can't do that. You just promised me I could shag you, and even I have my limits."

Remus felt a smile tug at his lips.

"You truly are a git."

* * *

**Hullo! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter7-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Okay, soooo it appears you guys want me to stretch this out, at least those who responded to the question either through PM or review do. So, I will do my very best to continue adding to this story-line without doing any of the following: a) running it into the ground, b) losing the original feel of the story and_ MOST_ importantly c) losing any of you wonderful people by compromising quality for quantity. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Sirius let out an exasperated huff and shoved his full plate of food away from himself. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and groaned. Distressed, grey eyes looked into expecting, hazel eyes.

"Prongs, I'm an idiot," Sirius lamented, resting his forearms on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus sat across from James. Peter was running late and was yet to make an appearance.

"HmMm," James agreed readily before picking up his glass and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I_ need_ help." Sirius leaned forward, his chest now touching the table as he looked pleadingly to his best friend.

"I agree completely," the boy responded, placing his glass down and picking his fork back up to continue his lunch.

Sirius took in a deep breath.

"I'm in love."

James lowered his fork in shock, looking like Sirius had just told him he was switching to Slytherin, giving up Quidditch, donating all his money and taking Severus Snape on as a best friend.

"With Remus," Sirius supplied impatiently when James merely gawked at him.

James continued to stare in disbelief.

"Well say something already!" Sirius shouted, sitting up straight in his chair.

James looked over at the werewolf, who took a sip of his juice before placing it back down, not looking up. He furrowed his eyebrows. "How does Remus feel about it?"

"I haven't told him yet. That's why I'm asking you!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

James frowned. "Uh, Sirius.."

"Yes?"

"You do know he's sitting_ directly_ beside you. Right?"

"Of course I_ do_. I'm not a complete_ idiot_."

"But you just said you _were_ an idiot."

"That was me being overly dramatic. Do keep up, James. Now, as I was saying. How do I go about dealing with this?"

James picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers and placed it in his mouth, studying Remus thoughtfully as he chewed. The werewolf was still quietly eating his food, seemingly indifferent to their conversation. James's eyes widened suddenly. _"Padfoot!_"

"Yes." Sirius answered innocently.

"Did you make Remus deaf?"

"Of course not!" Sirius scoffed indignantly at the accusation. He patted Remus on the shoulder affectionately, who turned and smiled at him before looking away again.

"Then why can't he hear us?" James persisted as he crossed his arms, not believing the suspicious boy across from him.

"He can! He just can't _understand_ us is all, and he doesn't realize that he can't understand us," Sirius said simply.

James frowned in disapproval.

"Now! _What should I do!_"

James let out a tired sigh. "You can't do anything,' he paused, "Well, other than tell Remus and hope he doesn't run away screaming." James smiled impishly, taking another bite of food as Remus looked up at him and smiled back, a vacant look in his eyes.

"Aghh! He will, won't he? I'm_ so_ screwed." Sirius let his forehead drop onto the table in front of him, making a loud thud as it hit. The werewolf looked at him in concern and reached a hand out, stroking the upset boy's silky, black hair.

"You need to fix Moony now."

"I can't. I don't know the counter-spell."

* * *

"I feel like dragon shit," Remus mumbled as Sirius helped him up the stairs to their dorm. The werewolf still had a large gash in his side from the transformation, which Madame Pomfrey had said would take some time to heal.

"You look like it too," Sirius goaded the werewolf as he opened the door and helped him over to his bed.

"Arse," Remus retorted as he slowly lowered himself back onto his bed, hissing at the sharp pain in his side as he settled on his back.

"Let me put more ointment on that cut," Sirius said quietly as he carefully pulled up the other boy's shirt. He peeled back the bandage, his mouth tightening as he took in the damage.

"Ah, ah." Remus flinched each time Sirius applied the medicine to the deep cut, which ran from the top of the right side of his pelvis to right below his ribs on the same side.

"You should rest. I'm sure the potions Pomfrey gave you will kick in at any point now," Sirius said as he lowered the boy's shirt back down.

Remus yawned as if on cue and nodded his head as he looked up at his friend under heavy eyelids. _He is so handsome. _He forced his eyes to stay open, as his brain began to shut down. "You're beautiful. Did you know that?"

Sirius grinned back. "I'm not a flippin' bird, Remus."

"No, you're much prettier," Remus said softly, lifting a hand up and placing it on Sirius's chest over his heart, too tired to notice it beating at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Remus.." Sirius hedged as he looked down at the smiling boy.

"Yes, Siriusss?" Remus slurred, sleep pulling harder on the stubborn boy. Remus closed his hand over the boy's shirt and tugged the boy down towards him.

Sirius allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed, being careful not to hurt the already injured boy. He laid on his side and nuzzled against Remus's neck, taking in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"You mean.. You mean _so much_ to me, Moony," he whispered into the other boy's skin.

Sirius felt a hand reach up and caress his cheek. "I love you, Padfoot."

Sirius's body tensed as the words washed over him. He felt a huge smile pull up the corners of his mouth and placed a kiss on the other boy's neck, a giddy feeling swirling around in his chest. "_Good._" He placed a few more kisses on the boy's neck.

"Shit, how can I still get hard when I am _soo_ exhausted?" Remus's speech slowed with each word.

Sirius laughed as he heard the other boy groan in discomfort before his breathing slowly evened out. He moved closer to the sleeping werewolf and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ohh."

Sirius woke up on his side, his eyes still closed, as he felt something in front of him shift back and push against his groin.

"Ahh."

Sirius's eyes sprung open. His gaze ran over a topless Remus.

Remus had at some point woken up and taken off his shirt, his bandage was off and the cut appeared almost healed. Remus was on his side, with his back pushed up snugly against Sirius's front.

"Mmm."

Sirius gasped as the werewolf tried to scoot back even closer, massaging the suddenly very awake wizard's crotch. _Remus is asleep I can't take advantage of him,_ his mind scrambled to remind his aroused body.

"_Sirius__," _Remus moaned and pushed hard against Sirius. _He's dreaming about me. _The taller boy pushed back instinctively, pleasure shooting through his body, before he remembered himself and stopped.

"Oh, fuck. Behave yourself, Sirius." He tried to scoot away, but the werewolf moved with him, nestling against the space between his legs once more. The raven-haired boy sucked in a breath as his hips fought to push back against Remus.

"I'm awake, you know," came an amused voice.

"You are such a shit, Lupin," Sirius said halfheartedly, quickly grabbing the boy by his hip and shoving himself up against the werewolf eagerly. Sirius groaned as pleasure overwhelmed his senses and began placing open-mouthed kisses on Remus's bare shoulder. "But I forgive you," he added in a low, breathy voice as he began to push more insistently against Remus.

Remus moaned, reaching for Sirius's hand and moving it around to the bulge in his pants. Sirius pressed his palm firmly on it, increasing pressure in time with his thrusts. Remus gasped at the sensation and pushed himself back against the thrusting boy behind him.

"Ohhh, Remus. Your ass is so_ fucking_ nice." Sirius breathed heavily against the sandy-haired boy's neck before licking the nape of his neck.

Remus felt himself harden even more at the words, grunting as Sirius's palm continued to push against him, pleasure building to almost an unbearable level in his body. He felt Sirius begin to push more erratically against his backside.

The werewolf's muscles in his lower body began to tighten as Sirius growled and bit down hard at the crook of his neck, pushing hard against him.

"Ahh-h!" Remus groaned as the pain from Sirius's bite turned to pleasure. He felt Sirius's erection rub against his entrance causing a foreign sensation of pleasure to run up through his body and his hips started to jerk of their own accord.

"Sirius, Sirius," he gasped out as his breath hitched with each shove of Sirius's hips. He pushed himself back against the other boy, the new sensation shooting up through him again, moaning as he came, his hips jerking against Sirius's hand.

"Oh, ohh, f-f-fuck!" Sirius growled as he felt himself come hard against the other boy's body.

The two boys laid quietly as they both sucked in air. Sirius's arm moved up, wrapping around the other boy's chest as he leaned his forehead against his back. He placed a few kisses on the werewolf's back.

"Sirius.." Remus said quietly, his voice clearly nervous.

"Remus.." Sirius responded in kind, his voice teasing as he kissed the boy's skin again.

"Earlier. That is. Before I fell asleep. Uh. Did I? I mean.." Remus trailed off, his chest rising and falling quickly. _I can't believe I said that. He said, 'good'. He obviously doesn't feel the same. Stupid! So stupid!_

Sirius smiled knowingly, as if reading the other boy's mind.

"Did you what?" He asked innocently as he tapped his fingers in rhythym to Remus's pounding heart.

"Uh. It's just... I think I may have said _something_, something of consequence, and I don't want you to feel pressured. You don't need to share the sentiment. I was just, just terribly confused with all those potions in my system. And. And. And-"

"-I love you too, Moony," Sirius cut off the distressed werewolf, smiling like a fool into the other boy's back.

Remus sucked in a big breath of air in obvious relief. Sirius began to laugh silently at him, his body shaking before a snort escaped his lips, belying his innocence.

"I hate you, Black."

"You are so fickle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**I just want to say how VERY much I truly appreciate all your reviews! I know you don't have to say anything and the fact that you do anyway makes me love you all and this story more than I can express! ENJOY! **

* * *

"James. I need to talk to you. It's about Sirius." Remus stood nervously in the boys' showers.

James pulled his top over his head, mussing his already disheveled black hair even more. He looked over to Remus and smiled cheekily. "Did he kill Snivellus while I was sleeping last night?"

"No. At least, I don't think he did..."

"Too bad. I guess it was just a dream. A wonderful dr-"

"-Prongs."

"Right. You were saying?" James dropped his pants casually and turned to adjust the water, still holding his extra clothes.

Remus shifted his gaze quickly away. _Just spit it out before Sirius wakes and shows up. _"It's just. I don't know if Sirius told you, uh, but we...talked, and we-things were said-"

"-Here, hold these for me," James interrupted the struggling werewolf as he handed him a pile of clothes, his clean drawers set on top, and stepped under the shower. He hissed as he acclimated to the hot water. "Moony. Pads told me."

"He told you?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said."

Remus clutched James's clothes against his chest absentmindedly as he walked over to the shower and leaned against the wall beside the showering boy just outside of the spray.

"All right then. So, after he said..."

"That he _lurved_ you?" James offered helpfully as he rubbed soap over himself, admiring his own muscles as he cleaned.

Remus glared at the soapy boy, who merely grinned in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right.. I guess I just thought we'd be more together or something. That he wouldn't keep flirting with _every_ girl who walked by." He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his sandy hair. "But, it's like we are just mates, who fool around and who are now in.." Remus paused struggling with the next word until he saw James open his mouth. "_Love_," he blurted out not wanting a repeat.

James rinsed the soap off and began to lather his hair with shampoo. "Moony. It's simple," James said matter-of-factly as he pushed his hands up the sides of his shampoo-laden locks, slicking them up.

Remus looked doubtfully at his smiling, mohawk-haired friend but let him finish.

"You just need to avoid him, turn him down. He'll be begging you to go steady in no time," James said simply.

Remus frowned in confusion. "How will that help?"

James laughed as he lowered his head under the water and waited for the stream to run clear. He lifted his soaked head and smiled darkly at his friend.

"Sirius is a spoiled prat. He can't stand being denied." James turned the water a little hotter and let it beat down on his tired muscles. Remus's gaze unfocused as he thought about his friend's advice.

"Remus.. Why are you hugging James's flipping pants and watching him shower?"

Remus looked up into Sirius's alarmed grey eyes as he stood just inside the room, a towel in his hands.

"Because, sadly, this is the closest he'll let me get to shagging him."

"I've told you Moony, I'm saving myself for Lily."

* * *

"He needs to find a hippogriff and insult it."

"I know."

"I mean, look at him. Who does he think he is!" Sirius snarled as he sat by James on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Music was playing loudly as the students mingled.

"I know..."

"He has some nerve."

"I know."

Sirius turned to his best friend, who was clearly staring at Lily Evans, who was a few feet away talking to a few of her friends oblivious to his presence.

"He's actually a girl, he just stuffs his pants with a banana every morning."

"I know," James agreed readily, his eyes trained straight forward, right before his mouth dropped open when Lily bent over to pick up a dropped napkin. He groaned when she stood back up and shifted in his seat.

Sirius smiled sweetly. "I heard he snogged Evans last week behind the Quidditch bleachers."

"I kno-wait. What? _Who_!" James's head turned, his eyes flashing with intensity, as he looked to his smiling friend.

Sirius cocked his head to the side as he took in the furious state of his friend, before his eyes lit up. He glanced over at Remus who was chatting animatedly with a tall, blond sixth year. The fit blond smiled flirtatiously as he placed a hand on the werewolf's left arm. Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"_Him_." Sirius nodded with his head towards the two wizards talking. "Trevor Michaels, I heard him saying how he had his hand up her skirt within five minutes. He was bragging about it at lunch today," Sirius said coolly, as he watched Remus take a polite step back only to have the blond take a compensatory step forward.

"I'll _kill_ him!"

Sirius watched in anticipation as James jumped up and strode towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Oy! Michaels! You had better stay away from the love of my life!" the livid Marauder yelled as way of warning when he was only a few steps away. The wizard beside Remus looked up, his eyes clouded with confusion, as he looked between James and Remus right before James's fist made contact with his face.

Sirius sprung up from the couch, an aggressive smile on his face as he pushed the crowding students out of his way to get a better view. He made his way over beside Remus who was staring as James and Trevor wrestled each other to the ground.

"What a party, eh?" Sirius smiled and casually put his arm around the bemused werewolf, who flinched when James took a low hit to the stomach.

"What was James talking about? Trevor is bent," Remus asked, as he struggled with the decision of whether or not to try and break up the fight.

Sirius lifted his free hand to Remus's chin and turned it away from the ongoing fight and towards himself instead. "He said something about him helping Lily with her books. I think he's been drinking firewhiskey. It's best to just let them work it out though."

Remus shivered when Sirius's hand ran down and settled on his neck. He glanced down one more time at the two boys. James let out a groan as another hit landed on him before he rolled the other boy over and gained the upper hand once more. _They seem pretty evenly matched._

Remus looked away and back up at the smiling boy in front of him.

"Are you up for a drink then?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"This stuff isn't so bad after you have a few of them. I feel more relaxed too," Remus said as he studied the amber clear liquid in his cup with a sense of growing appreciation. He leaned against a wall, as the music continued to play more loudly with each new song.

"That's how it generally works. Bottoms up," Sirius smiled mischievously at his buzzed friend before taking another sip of his own drink.

"Are you trying to get me pissed, Sirius?" Remus asked, his somewhat unfocused eyes narrowing as he fought a smile. _It's about damn time._

"Definitely," he answered, a coy smile playing on his lips. He pushed the werewolf's cup up towards his mouth encouraging the boy to take another drink.

Remus licked his lips as he lowered the empty cup. "So what'd you tell Prongs to get him to attack Michaels so viciously?"

Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise before a sheepish smile broke across his face. Remus shook his head in disappointment.

"It's not like that, Moony," he paused as he took in Remus's disbelieving look. "Okay, it is. But, it's just. I don't like it when you talk to other people," Sirius said more quietly shifting his body closer to the werewolf's.

Remus felt his breathing pick up as the space between them grew smaller. A person walking by bumped into him and pushed him into Sirius.

"Careful there Moony," Sirius murmured, pushing himself ever so slightly against the other boy before backing up to put space between them once again as he glanced around, making sure nobody noticed.

Remus frowned. _He's not ready for this. Don't push him,_ his mind struggled to tell him as he fought away the feelings of rejection.

"Hi Sirius!" Remus watched as Sirius smiled and lifted his eyebrows as a group of fifth-year girls walked by giggling.

Remus saw red. _Maybe James was right_. "I don't want to be exclusive," he lied.

Sirius's head jerked away from the passing witches and locked on the werewolf. "But, I thought.."

"You thought wrong," Remus said stonily. He watched Sirius's face fall, feeling his resolve desperately trying to follow suit. _Don't take it back. Don't take it back._

Sirius took a step back like he had been physically shoved. The taller boy looked like he was considering leaving before his eyes steeled and he squared his shoulders. He looked around again, seemingly more out of habit than actual concern. "The hell I did," he growled in a low tone and stepped towards the werewolf, a determined look on his face.

Remus's eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back. _Oh shit_. Sirius smiled evilly as he took in the werewolf's unsure posture, now having the upper hand. He took another step forward, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Remus took several steps back until his back met a wall. His eyes were locked on the approaching black-haired wizard. _This was a bad idea. I don't know if I'm even ready for this. _The werewolf's heart was pounding in his throat.

"Remus.." Sirius took another deliberate step forward and placed his hands on the wall on either side of the werewolf's head. He leaned his face down and ran his nose up the side of Remus's neck, his lips running along the sensitive skin as well. He breathed in deeply, exhaling on the werewolf's ear.

"Yes? Yes, Sirius?" Remus tried to stay calm as other students began to take notice of the two friends in the corner.

"Do you want to be with other people?" Sirius asked softly in the other boy's ear, placing a hand on Remus's hip and sliding it under his shirt to rest on bare skin. Remus felt his blood shoot southward, robbing his brain of its nutrients, as heat emanated from Sirius's hand. Someone turned the music off and almost everyone was watching the two boys with curiosity.

"I. I didn't say that.." he trailed off as Sirius ran his tongue slowly up the boy's neck, causing him to gasp. "Sirius, everyone's watching," he whispered in panic.

The taller boy stopped at his ear and whispered huskily, "They probably think this is just a prank. You can still stop this if you want to."

Remus's eyes darted around the room as he thought. His gaze landed on James, who was attempting but failing to hide a smile as he stood by a gobsmacked Lily. His friend gave him a discreet thumbs up.

Remus took in a deep breath and swallowed. He looked up into the waiting gaze of one of his best mates and pulled him down crushing their lips together.

The crowd erupted in a mixture of noises. Some whistling, some noises of disgust and other sounds of disappointment. Remus shut them all out as Sirius smiled against his lips, wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and then pushed his tongue into his mouth.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Sexy Times Are Here...Please let me know if you liked it! **

* * *

"I am going to die." The statement was followed with silence.

"Did you not just hear what I said? _I'm going to die!_"

"Sirius, I'm trying to sleep!" James groaned as he rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes again, hoping the other boy would get the hint and leave him to his nap. He had been having an especially good dream involving Lily and a clothes banishing spell.

Sirius groaned and jumped on top of James. "I'm so fucking horny, Prongs!"

"Ugh! Get off of me you weirdo!"

James shoved his best friend off and scooted away, rolling on to his side.

Sirius laid on his stomach and began to rut against James's bed.

"Where is Remus!" James yelled in exasperation as he tried to keep clear of his friend.

"Studying. Or so he says.." Sirius said in a suspicious tone, talking into the other boy's comforter.

James rolled his tired eyes. "Well, just go whack off then."

"But Remus makes it feel better," Sirius whined and began to push into the bed again.

"Sirius if you don't stop molesting my bed I'm going to kick you out," James warned as he yawned.

"Oh, it likes it. Trust me."

James rolled onto his other side away from his friend, who was clearly in heat. He yawned again, his eyes closing.

"I'm going to shag Moony at your parent's house," Sirius said clearly, having lifted his face out of the blanket.

James's eyes popped back open. "No you're not," he said forcefully.

"I am. I can't wait any longer or I'll explode. Next weekend will be perfect," Sirius said a smile clear in his voice.

James flipped Sirius off, closing his eyes again.

"Your mum can join in too if she'd like."

"Aghhhhh!"

James pulled his blanket over his shoulder and smiled, pleased to have his bed to himself once more.

* * *

"Potter Manor," Remus spoke clearly and threw black powder down, watching green flames surround him.

"Moony!" Remus was pulled immediately into a tight hug after walking out of the Potter fireplace.

"Ugh, you're all sooty!" Sirius complained as he continued to hold on tightly to the werewolf.

"It's good to see you too, Padfoot," Remus choked out as the taller boy squeezed him fiercely. He looked over to James. "Hello there Prongs."

"Sirius, get off poor Remus. He just walked through!" James yelled at his best friend, cuffing him on the back of his head.

"Ow, you git!" Sirius took one hand and shoved James away, his other arm still wrapped around the werewolf.

"Remus. Please don't ever leave me for so long again," Sirius moaned into the werewolf's neck as he began to place small kisses over any area of skin he could reach.

"It's only been six days, Sirius," Peter said in a confused voice as he walked in the room, cookie in hand, barely missing Sirius's rather forward display of affection.

"I hate you Wormtail," Sirius said as he began to rub his face over the werewolf's shirt as if rubbing his scent on the surprised boy.

"Well, hello there, Remus. It is so great to see you again. How was your travel? I trust you had no problems with the floo system today?" James's mother stood in the archway of the Potter living room. She held a tray of gingerbread cookies and was wearing a green and red apron tied around her waist.

Remus quickly detached himself from Sirius, his face feeling flushed. He cleared his throat and made to dust off his clothes. "Yes, everything went smoothly. Thank you very much for inviting me to stay over Christmas Holiday, Mrs. Potter. It was very generous of you and Mr. Potter to have me."

James's mother let out a tinkling laugh and smiled at the polite boy. "Why James, I do believe you could learn a thing or two from Remus. Come boys. Wash up. Mr. Potter has a surprise for all of you after dinner." She smiled once more and turned and walked out of the room.

"Come on Remus! James said you can share a bed with me!"

"I most definitely did not! Sirius!"

The four boys ran up the stairs. Sirius pulling excitedly on Remus's arm trying to get to the room first so he could lock it. James running closely behind yelling threats and Peter trailing behind with a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

"James, could you please pass me the dinner rolls?" Peter asked politely. The four boys were sitting at the dinner table with James's parents. Peter and James were across from Sirius and Remus, while James's parents sat on either end.

"Remus, I think there may be a boggart in your wardrobe. It'd probably best if you stayed with me for tonight. I don't mind," Sirius said with a look of pure concern for his friend. Remus smiled into his pumpkin juice as he drank.

James's mom looked up in concern. "Oh really? Well, that might be best then. Those things are easy to subdue, but they can make quite the racquet until they are actually exhumed. That is so thoughtful of you Sirius. Are you sure that you don't mind? We could have another room prepared until the house elves can get to it." Mrs. Potter smiled proudly at Sirius. The boy returned her smile with a humble one.

"No, no. I _insist_. In fact, I will probably sleep better with Remus in there actually. I derive an _enormous_ amount of pleasure from having him around." Sirius raised his eyebrows at James meaningfully, having gotten his mother's approval on the previously vetoed sleeping arrangements.

James glared at his best friend. "Sure, here you go Pete," he said harshly, shoving the bread basket at his other friend without breaking eye-contact with the boy across from him.

"Thank you, James," Peter said before leaning over and giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ughhh! Peter what was that!" James rubbed at his face with his sleeve. "Give me that bread back!" James grabbed the roll basket from a confused-looking Peter.

"What? Sirius said friends sometimes kiss as a thank you. He kissed Remus earlier for handing him his trainers," Peter tried to explain as he looked wistfully at the bread basket which was once more out of his reach.

James frowned as his parents look up slightly confused but not alarmed. He looked accusingly at his best friend.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what he's talking about." He took a sip of pumpkin juice and then turned to Remus on his left and made a kiss gesture towards the werewolf in the air.

Remus's face turned red as everyone's eyes shifted to him. He coughed into his hand, cleared his throat. "The asparagus is delicious Mrs. Potter. Did it come from your garden?"

James's mom beamed at the werewolf and launched into an explanation of all the food on the table and its preparation.

"James, could I.."

"No Peter!"

* * *

"Padfoot, stop it."

"_Come on,_ Moony. Just take it and stop whining already."

"I said no, Sirius. No means _no!"_

"Oh, you're _going_ to take it!"

"I'd like to see you make me."

"Really guys?" James stood in the doorway, shaking his head in disbelief at his two friends on Sirius's bed. Sirius was sitting on top of a forcefully reclined Remus, holding a blue potion up to the werewolf's tightly shut mouth.

"Tell him to take this Immune Support potion, Prongs! You know he always gets a cold when we go out in the snow. "

Remus mumbled something back with his mouth shut, his eyes narrowed.

James nodded. "He's right, Moony. You do tend to get a head cold when we go out. You don't want to be sick for all the fun do you?"

Remus made a growling noise before opening his mouth to protest. "It tastes like arse! I'm not-aghhkk." The werewolf choked as Sirius poured the liquid into his opened mouth.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now, let's go." Sirius jumped off Remus and ran over to his trunk, grabbing a scarf and gloves. "I call James!"

"Ugh! This stuff is awful!" Remus sat up slowly, before his eyes widened as the other boy's words settled in. "Wait, no! You can't call Prongs! Wormtail and I will be annihilated!"

"Exactly!" Sirius and James yelled in unison as they high-fived and then ran out of the room and down the stairs, laughing like mad men.

* * *

"I hate you both," Remus groaned as he pulled off his soaked gloves, scarf and coat only to reveal another layer of wet clothing. James's dad had made the backyard into a snow-covered battleground for the four boys.

"You say the sweetest things to me," Sirius said with a dreamy look on his face as he tossed his much drier outer garments into the corner.

"How did you manage to make so many snowballs and where did you come up with that insane fort construction?" Remus asked as he peeled off his wet jumper. He and Peter had lost miserably.

Sirius pulled of his dry shirt and walked into the bathroom they were sharing in Sirius's suite at the Potter house.

"Strategy! James and I planned our attack over the last two days before you got here!" Sirius yelled from the bathroom, water running in the sink.

"Bastards," Remus grumbled as he pulled on his sleeping pants, not bothering with a top. He placed his wand on the nightstand, biting his lip nervously as he looked at the king-sized bed he was to share with Sirius.

He started to pull back the comforter, stopped, lost his nerve and grabbed his potions book, walking over to the couch in the suite and sat down. _I'll just have a quick read._

"Moony."

Remus jumped in his seat at the unexpected voice in his ear. He felt Sirius's hands settle on his shoulders before they began to rub the sore muscles.

"Hey Padfoot," he said, trying to calm his voice as he concentrated on the book in front of him.

"Almost finished reading?" Sirius asked quietly, his hands rubbing the werewolf's tense shoulders.

"Nope." Remus turned another page as he tried to ignore the feeling of Sirius's hands on his skin.

"Oh. I'm getting kind of tired. How about you?" Sirius tried.

"Wide awake." Remus turned a page.

"Hmm."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Sirius moved around the couch and sat down beside the werewolf. He ran one arm around Remus's shoulders and the other he placed on his thigh.

Remus pushed his lips between his teeth and turned another page.

"I like your pajamas," Sirius whispered in the other boy's ear.

Remus shivered as the sensation of Sirius's warm breath on his ear shot a jolt of warmth through his entire body. "Th-thanks."

"Do you like mine?"

Remus lowered his book and turned his gaze to his friend. He swallowed as his eyes ran over the other boy's tone stomach and his low slung black silk pants. "I do." He looked back down to his book.

"I missed you," Sirius persisted quietly, scooting closer to the other boy. He placed a kiss on Remus's shoulder and laid his head on it. "James kept threatening to _Silencio_ me this week, because I couldn't stop talking about you," Sirius said quietly in an amused voice as he twirled one of Remus's short locks between his fingers.

Remus smiled. "Actually. I _am_ quite tired. Shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

Remus put out the candle on his nightstand and climbed onto his side of Sirius's bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Sirius scooted over immediately, pushing his entire front up against the werewolf's side.

"It's much cozier with you in here," Sirius murmured into Remus's neck.

Remus smiled up at the ceiling before turning his face and pressing his lips softly against the other boy's.

Sirius responded immediately, running a hand up into Remus's hair and pushing their lips together more forcefully as he climbed on top of the other boy. The grey-eyed boy pulled back, sitting on his heels, and looked down at Remus. He smiled darkly.

"Actually, I'm not so tired anymore."

He leaned back down and began to place kisses on Remus's chest as he sat straddled on top of the other boy.

"Uh, Sirius. I don't know if we should be doing this here," Remus said as Sirius's hands began to move slowly down his stomach.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sirius asked in a husky voice as he pulled at Remus's waistband, his fingers curled under, touching sensitive skin.

The sandy-haired boy felt himself harden as Sirius's hands continued to brush against his lower stomach.

"Uh, well, maybe we could just do a little," he amended, pulling down his own pants over his hips.

Sirius laughed and pulled them off over his feet for him. He looked down, his grey eyes intensely studying the fit boy below him who was now completely undressed.

"You have such, such a nice body, Remus." Sirius licked his lips before he leaned down and ran his tongue slowly up the werewolf's lightly muscled stomach and chest, stopping at his neck to place kisses along his throat. "You taste good too," he murmured, biting playfully at his neck.

"Oh, Merlin." Remus ran his hands down Sirius's muscular back and underneath his pants line, his palms resting on the other boy's hips. Sirius groaned and settled his body down onto the werewolf. He pushed his hips against Remus, only his silk pants between them now.

"Remus.. Remus, I've wanted you for so long," Sirius forced out between closed teeth as he tried to control himself as he grew more excited.

The werewolf gasped as they pressed their hips together again, his breathing grew more labored as he pulled the other boy's pants down slowly. He tried to control his anxiety as Sirius kicked off the last piece of clothing that had been separating their bodies. He looked up at the gorgeous boy above him, and his chest tightened as Sirius smiled down at him.

Sirius lowered himself down cautiously and pressed his lips gently against the other boy's. He held himself up as his hand ran up and down the other boy's arm, which was shaking slightly. He pulled back and leaned his head forward, touching his forehead to Remus's.

"Are you okay?" Sirius whispered, bringing his hand up and running the back of his fingers along the side of Remus's face.

Remus pulled in a jagged breath. "Yeah. I'm just, I'm just nervous."

Sirius kissed him on the cheek. "I won't do anything you don't want to do too, Remus. We can take this as slowly as you want," he placed a hand on either side of the nervous boy's face and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

Remus nodded, his body screaming at him to continue but his brain resisting. "What if," he paused and looked away from the intoxicating grey eyes. "What if you don't like it? I know you've been with other people. _Girls_."

"Remus. Look at me," he said, his voice a growl, forcing the werewolf to look back up. "I have never had someone make me feel the way you do. Sometimes I swear I could get off just by watching you read a book." Sirius smiled at the thought, before his eyes darkened. "I come harder just _thinking_ about you than I ever have shagging. I have _never _wanted _anyone_, more than I want you right now."

Remus laid quietly, looking up at the boy above him, his mouth slightly open. He took in a deep breath and blinked a few times.

"Moony? Say something. Please." Sirius joked nervously.

"Kiss me," Remus said simply. Sirius smiled slowly, and leaned down his smile still there as he began placing kisses against the werewolf's lips. Remus tilted his head and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Sirius moaned and lowered himself slowly on top of the other boy.

"Shit!" Remus gasped as their bare bodies made contact. He felt his heart begin to pound against his chest as skin pressed against skin. Sirius ran a hand down Remus's side, his fingers stopping every so often to trace a scar along his body.

"I love your scars. They make me so, so _fucking_ hard when I see them," Sirius gasped as he ran his hands down onto Remus's hips.

Remus moaned as the boy's fingers left a trail of heat blazing behind them. "You are mad. You, oh shit, you know that right?" The werewolf laughed, his voice throaty as his body heated up with each touch.

"I love you, too," Sirius said cheekily in a whisper before one of his hands moved around Remus's lower back.

"Ahh-h, Sirius," the werewolf yelled out as Sirius's finger rubbed against his entrance.

"It's okay," Sirius reassured him as he continued to rub, not making any attempt to push in. He felt his excitement grow as he felt the area. He had never found a girl who would let him try their other entrance despite his sweet-talking. He smiled as Remus gasped when he put more pressure as he continued to make circles against the sensitive skin.

"Sirius, oh Sirius. That feels so, so good," he gasped, gripping the other boy's shoulders tightly, his hips jerking up against Sirius's with each circle. His arousal dripping between his legs and wetting the area making Remus groan at the intense pleasure.

"Fuck Remus, you make me so hard," he leaned down and bit the werewolf's neck hard as he carefully inserted a finger into the tight hole.

"Ahhh-h. Oh fuck. Oh fuck," Remus began to chant as Sirius slowly moved his finger in deeper. The taller boy groaned as he imagined himself in the tight hole, fighting off his orgasm at the thought.

"Relax. It's okay," Sirius soothed the other boy as he carefully pulled back and pushed in another.

"Oh, Sirius. Sirius. It's. It's. I don't know. It feels so overwhelming. I don't know," Remus began to shake. Sirius slowed his movement and kissed the other boy on the mouth, nibbling on his lower lip. He leaned up on his knees and ran his other hand down to Remus's erection, taking it into his hand and moving slowly.

"Oh. Oh that's good. Shit. That's really good." Remus began to relax around the boy's fingers. Sirius slowly pushed a third up, his cock hardening to a painful degree as he fought to take his time and make sure Remus would enjoy it as well.

He leaned back down, his breathing ragged, sweat making his skin appear to glow in the moonlight. "Can I?" he forced out, as he used all of his willpower to hold his body back.

Remus looked into Sirius's soft, grey eyes. His thoughts incoherent as pleasure racked his body.

"Yes. Yes, Sirius. Please fuck me. I need you."

Sirius moaned, his eyes closing as pre-cum dripped from his erection. He leaned down capturing the werewolf's lips once more. Placed one more soft kiss on his lips, as he gently slid his fingers out, and whispered against his mouth, "I love you so much, Remus." He gripped himself, his eyes shutting again as he tried to force back the pleasure crashing against him, and pushed it against Remus's entrance, wetting it with his own moisture. He held it there, gathering his willpower as Remus moved his hips, rubbing against him, pushing it slightly in each time he moved.

"Oh fuck. Fuck," Sirius sucked in a breath and slowly pushed himself into the welcoming tight hole.

"Ahh-h, S-Sirius," Remus cried out, his body tensing as Sirius's large tip moved inside of him. The taller boy stopped, his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth.

"Just. Just try to relax.. Oh, fuck, you are so fucking tight. I just want to come right now," he groaned as he held himself stone still.

Remus felt himself loosen as Sirius's words washed over him. He leaned up and kissed the boy who looked like he was in pain. Sirius kissed him back and pushed himself in further. Sirius moaned and Remus groaned. They held each other tightly, waiting for Remus to relax again.

"I love you too, Padfoot," Remus said, pulling the boy's lower lip away from his sharp teeth. He kissed the punctured skin.

Sirius grinned and settled down lower, pushing himself in almost completely. "If I had known your ass would feel this good. I would have attacked you a long time ago, Moony," Sirius teased in a tight voice.

Remus smiled, his body relaxing more. Sirius reached his hand between them and grasped Remus's erection once more, sliding his hand up and down it slowly but firmly.

"Sirius, oh Merlin. K-keep doing that." Remus felt his hips jerk as his body felt both pain and pleasure.

Sirius gasped at the movement and began to thrust his hips slowly, unable to hold back anymore. His muscles shaking from the exertion of restraining himself for so long.

"Ohh, it's so good. You're so good," Sirius murmured as he began to slide his hand along with his thrusts. He felt his lower stomach warm as it began to coil in anticipation. He tilted his hips and pushed in again, reveling in the pleasure.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled out as Sirius's thrust elicited an overwhelming amount of pleasure to shoot through his body. "Ah, Sirius!" he shouted again as the next thrust shot feelings of ecstasy through his body once more.

Sirius panted against the other boy's skin. "Oh Merlin. I love to hear you scream," he pushed in again at the same angle and the werewolf let out another cry.

"Holy. Holy.. Oh. I can't. I'm. Oh hell! S-sirius-s-s!" the werewolf cried as his hips began to jerk uncontrollably and he came all over the other boy's stomach.

Sirius moaned as he felt the warm liquid hit his stomach and Remus began to pulse around his cock. "Fuck Moony!" he cried out and pushed in as far as he could and came, his come shooting inside the other boy as Remus pulsed around him.

Sirius let out a grunt and dropped unceremoniously on top of Remus. Their chests rising and falling quickly against the other's. They laid quietly, allowing the feelings of euphoria to wash over them in silence.

"We, we just shagged," Remus said in disbelief.

Sirius let out a barking laugh and placed a kiss on the werewolf's damp neck. "That was unbelievable," he said, a huge smile on his face.

"Indeed."

"Wait until I tell James."

* * *

**Well? :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**I can't even begin to thank you all enough for ****reading, following, favoriting and/or leaving your feedback on ****this story! xoxo**

* * *

Remus smiled up at the handsome grey-eyed wizard standing in front of him. Sirius leaned down, capturing the werewolf's lips before whispering in his ear, "Hurry back. I hate it when you leave me to study."

Remus smiled ruefully. "You could always come with me."

Sirius let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "No thanks." He smiled crookedly, making Remus's heart skip a beat. "I'll be here waiting for you."

"I'll only be about two hours." Remus sighed, needing all his willpower to pick up his bookbag and walk out of the Gryffindor common room. He was only a few steps out of the portrait when he remembered he had forgotten his divination book in the dorm.

Remus walked back into the common room and spotted James and Peter talking to Lily before he ran up the stairs to the dorm. He pushed the door open and stopped, his eyes widening in horror.

"Oh, Sirius. That feels so good," a tall seventh-year blonde moaned as Sirius kissed the witch's neck. Sirius was standing with his shirt off, the girl running her hands over his muscular body as he undid her shirt before grasping her curvy chest through her lacy bra.

Remus felt his throat tighten as he fought to say something, his feet lead.

"You are so sexy," Sirius murmured before leaning down and kissing the girl, one hand running around and grasping a handful of her hair as he pushed their mouths together forcefully. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "I am going to fuck you so hard," he said before pushing the girl back onto his bed. He leaned over and pushed up the girl's skirt around her hips as he moved in between her legs.

* * *

Remus woke up with a start to the morning sun shining in through the curtains at the Potter mansion. He gasped for air, his body covered with a sheen of sweat before groaning and rolling over onto his stomach. He pulled the red covers over his head, his heart beating erratically as he tried to calm down from his nightmare. _It was just a dream. _

"Morning, Remus," a smiling voice greeted the upset boy.

The werewolf mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled the covers more tightly over his head.

"Moony..."

"_Go. Away_."

The werewolf felt the bed shift as Sirius scooted closer instead of heeding his warning.

"And what if I don't?" Sirius asked, the challenge clear in his voice. He pulled the blankets down with a quick yank, leaving the wired werewolf suddenly exposed and cold.

Remus let out a low growl before he pushed himself up and pounced on the other boy. He held the unexpecting boy down by his wrists tightly as he sat on him, effectively pinning him to the bed. He leaned down, a feral growl rolling in his chest, and sniffed at the boy's neck, checking for any foreign scents, before pulling back. "Don't _fuck_ with me when I tell you to leave me alone," he said with a snarl on his face, his eyes giving off a faint yellow glow.

Sirius's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he stared up at the usually quiet boy above him. "Shit, Remus."

Remus gasped, seeming to see Sirius for the first time that morning. He quickly released Sirius and rolled off of him. The werewolf's eyes quickly changed back to their usual hazel color as he sat nervously on the edge of the bed, looking like he wanted to run.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to do that. I usually have better control than that. I was just surprised." Remus began to hyperventilate. _I lost control in front of him._

Sirius pushed himself upright and reached a hand out, placing it on the other boy's arm. "Remus, what was that?" he asked, his breathing accelerated.

"I. I should go. I'm _so_ sorry," Remus started to push himself up, but Sirius's hand closed around his arm firmly, holding him in place.

"Why were your eyes _yellow_? They looked like they were glowing!" he yelled, his voice heavy with emotion. He searched them again closely, looking for any remnants of their change.

Remus quickly shifted his gaze to his lap, his body tensing. _He saw them. He's going to leave me._

"Moony. Answer me. What the hell was that?" Sirius asked in a deceivingly quiet voice.

Remus sighed, his shoulders dropping as he gave up avoiding the other boy's questions. "It was the wolf, Sirius. It's always there. Sometimes, _most of the time_, I can hold it back. But, sometimes I _can't_. I understand if it's too much for you. I should have told you." He looked up at the other boy nervously.

Sirius sat silently. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, deciding against it. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I can go. _Really_, you don't have to say anything." Sirius gripped Remus's arm tighter, keeping him in place.

Sirius swallowed. "Wait. So you're telling me that you _constantly_ have to fight the wolf even when it's not a full moon?"

Remus looked down in shame. "Yes, I mean, I won't _transform_. But, I do have animalistic tendencies.. and _desires_... that I have to work very hard to keep under control at all times."

Sirius let out a whimper before pushing himself out of his bed quickly. He walked towards his bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

Remus stared at the bathroom door in shock.

* * *

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm just going to say it."

"That's probably best."

"I expected more from you, Sirius."

Sirius let out a sigh. "I'm guessing Moony told you. I'm sorry James. Really, you have to know I didn't plan it. It just kind of happened," he paused, his look of remorse morphing into one of complete mischief. "Okay, I'm lying. I planned it completely and it was _unbelievable_," Sirius said with a huge grin on his face as he took a bite of the cookie he had swiped from the pan while they cooled.

Sirius sat on a stool at the kitchen island as James stood beside him, having just walked in the room.

"Why would you plan something so horrible!" James yelled in utter disbelief at his best friend, his fists clenched at his sides.

"_Why_? Because I'm a teenage wizard. I've got _needs_," Sirius said offhandedly before taking a sip of milk and then snatching another cookie.

James frowned as he looked at his friend in complete bemusement. "_Wait_, what are you going on about?"

Sirius took another large bite of his cookie, licking the icing off his lips as he began to smile again. "Shagging Remus, of course."

"What! You _shagged_ Remus?" James glared murderously at Sirius, who didn't seem to take notice as he continued to smile.

"_Yeah I did_, last night, and it was fucking _good_ too. The best I've ever-" Sirius was cut off as James's fist made contact with his face, knocking him off his stool.

Sirius fell to the ground, rolled and jumped back up. "What the hell, Potter!" he roared, his eyes wild with anger.

"You _used_ him! You _bastard_!" James moved towards Sirius again, his fists up.

"How dare you say that!" Sirius yelled back and punched the approaching boy, knocking him against the counter.

James lifted his hand to his lip and lowered it to his line of vision, seeing blood. "You know what. You did him a favor by dumping him," he spat out and pushed himself off the counter, glaring at the other boy.

Sirius stopped, his body frozen. His mind reeled at James's words. _Dump him_? "What are you talking about?"

"You dumped Remus this morning! He told you about his..non-moon wolf issues, which I didn't even know about until an hour ago, and you just _left_ after you found out!" James said in disgust, looking away from his supposed best friend.

Sirius blinked. "Is that what Remus thinks?"

"Yeah, what was he supposed to think? He's packing _right now_, said he's going home so he doesn't make _you_ feel uncomfortable."

Sirius felt his chest constrict painfully.

"Fuck!"

He turned and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Remus picked up his Potions book off the couch and walked over to his bag. He placed it on top of his folded clothes. He let out a begrudging sigh before zipping the bag shut. _What did you expect? He could have anyone. It was only a matter of time before he realized what a mistake you were._

"Remus!"

The werewolf cringed at the sound of Sirius's voice behind him. He stood still, not turning around as he felt his hands start to shake.

"Moony!" Remus felt two hands grab his shoulders from behind.

"I'm leaving, Sirius. Don't worry," he said, trying hard to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No!" Sirius spun the werewolf around, his grey eyes flashing with intensity.

"What?"

Sirius placed his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. "Remus, I don't want you to leave! And I sure as hell don't want to end things between us! Why would you think that?" Sirius looked down at the werewolf, desperation swimming in his eyes.

Remus felt his chest loosen, allowing him to breath freely for the first time since Sirius had locked himself in the bathroom, until he remembered the other boy's actions again.

"But, Sirius, _you_ _left_. When I told you about...the wolf," he said quietly, not wanting to elicit a similar response, but needing to know.

Sirius closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I did," he said in a strained voice, dropping his hands from the werewolf and taking a deliberate step back.

Remus felt his chest start to clench again. "You're doing it again! If it bothers you that much I _should_ go," he turned and picked up his bag.

"Remus.." The werewolf felt Sirius push up against his back, his hot breath on his neck, causing his pulse to quicken. "I left because," Sirius paused, "I. I'm _really_ messed up Remus. I don't think you quite understand."

Remus frowned and turned around, looking up into Sirius's eyes with concern. "Explain it to me then."

Sirius closed his eyes again. "When you did _that thing_ this morning.."

"Go on."

Sirius backed up again, ran his hands up into his hair and tugged at his raven locks. He let out an unhinged laugh. "Fuck, Remus... _It turned me on_."

The taller boy began to pace as Remus stared at him in shock. "And then when you told me about your..problems.. I almost lost it. I went into the bathroom and whacked off a few times. I didn't want to end things!" He stopped pacing and stared at the ground.

"Why didn't you let me help you?"

Sirius's head jerked up. "Come again?"

"You shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. We could have worked out your problems together," Remus said in a husky voice as he studied the boy in front of him. Sirius's hair was mussed, his face was flushed with excitement and his shirt pulled tightly across his muscles as he breathed heavily.

Sirius swallowed. "I thought. I thought it might be too soon...after last night." His eyes darkened. He walked over to the werewolf, stopping just in front of him.

Remus shook his head slowly. He cocked his head to the side. "So, this morning really didn't upset you?" He smiled. "You _must_ be mad," the werewolf said in an appreciative tone.

Sirius looked down at the werewolf, smiling darkly. "I'm a fucking Black, of course I am."

Remus smiled cheekily and flashed his eyes yellow.

"Oh fuck," Sirius whimpered and grabbed the werewolf, lifting the sandy-haired boy up around his waist and pushing him against a wall. Remus moaned as Sirius's hands ripped the werewolf's shirt open, buttons fell to the ground. Remus pulled his sleeves off, throwing the ripped clothing onto the floor.

"Merlin, Moony!" Sirius leaned down and licked slowly along a scar on Remus's collarbone. The werewolf growled and pushed his hips against the other boy in response. Their mouths crashed together, lips parted, as Remus's hands began to fumble with the button on Sirius's slacks.

"I see you two made up."

The two boys froze. Sirius laid his head against Remus's chest and groaned in disappointment, cursing under his breath, before the other boy let himself slide down.

"Do you want me to leave?" James asked as he stood by the door, smiling at a murderously glaring Sirius.

"Yes!"

"No! _No,_ of course not, James. Come in. What happened to your lip?"

* * *

"I expect an extra big present this year, Prongs," Sirius said as he held an ice-pack to his black eye.

"Shove off, you tosser. You hit me too," James responded, nursing a swollen lip. The two wizards sat on the couch in Sirius's room. Their backs were pushed against opposite arm rests as they laid on the couch, sharing it.

"In self defense! You were attacking me!" Sirius said indignantly, discreetly kicking the boy in the shin behind Remus's back.

"Maybe you need another bruise to match your first one!" James yelled, pushing himself upright.

"Go ahead and try it!" Sirius yelled back, picking up a pillow and throwing it, hitting James in the face.

"I'm going to go find Peter," Remus said calmly, trying not to show his amusement. The werewolf turned around and walked out on the two best friends.

"Ahhh!"

"Ow! You stupid shit!"

* * *

**Yay for frequent updates! :-)**

**Also, if any of you have noticed my new avatar pic... Sirius is the one on top. Hehe ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**I'm thinking there will be 1-2 more chapters. Please let me know your thoughts. If you guys really want more than that I can try. :-D ENJOY!****  
**

* * *

"You know I was reading this new book I bought and... _What_?" Sirius crossed his arms in a defensive manner when he noticed the skeptical look on Remus's face. The two boys were sitting beside each other on their shared bed in the Potter mansion late on Christmas Eve. Remus was reading a fiction muggle book he received as an early present from his parents, and Sirius was twirling his wand.

"I've yet to hear anything good from you follow that specific group of words," Remus said glibly, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. Outside of academics, Sirius rarely bothered to open a book unless it was to plan some prank.

Sirius quirked his lips to the side and lowered his eyebrows in disappointment. "I see. Well, I guess since you've already figured me out so thoroughly there's no need to continue what I was about to say."

Remus sighed, feeling guilty, and set his book down.

He shifted himself to face the other boy, placing a hand on one of Sirius's knees. "I'm sorry. Tell me."

Sirius shook his head and turned slightly away, not saying anything.

Remus's smile returned. He shifted closer, running his hand higher up the boy's leg and giving it a slow squeeze. "Come on Pads. I said I was sorry."

"Nope. It's too late. Now you'll never know. I feel _sorry_ for you," Sirius said in a condescending voice, ignoring the other boy's advances.

Remus leaned forward and ran his nose along the other boy's neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm, I don't believe I've ever met anyone who produces as much pheromones as you, Sirius Black."

The werewolf breathed out on his neck. Sirius shifted his hips as he hardened slightly.

"You can't sweet talk it out of me either. Mostly just because I'm not sure what you meant by that," Sirius said, his voice strained as Remus began to place kisses on his neck.

"It means you smell like sex," Remus simplified his former statement. He scooted his body up behind the other boy, leaning against him as he ran his hands around and up Sirius's shirt.

"Ah-h. Ah. Oh. Well.. Oh, that's nice," Sirius pulled off his own shirt to allow the other boy better access.

The werewolf ran his hands up over Sirius's chest and then slowly down to his slacks. "It's _very_ nice. So, will you tell me now?"

"Hmm... Only if you tell me something in return," Sirius said mischievously.

Remus tapped his fingers on Sirius's belt thoughtfully. "What do you want to know?"

"First we have to get comfortable. Here," he said as he turned and guided the werewolf back against the pillows leaning against the headboard. He leaned back between his legs. Sirius's back was pushed up against Remus's front. "That's better."

Remus felt blood rush downward as Sirius laid between his legs. "Right. So, er, what is it that you want to know?"

"Tell me about the first time you noticed I smelled of sex. Details are mandatory," Sirius said, running his fingers gently up and down Remus's legs.

Remus quirked a smile. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Sirius turned his head and looked at the other boy curiously, "Why?"

"You might get jealous."

The wizard narrowed his grey eyes and turned back around, "Out with it."

* * *

"Shit! Which one of you stupid gits did this to all of my shirts!" Remus exclaimed as he stood in his slacks, shirtless and holding a wadded pile of bright pink shirts in the boy's fourth year dorm.

James sniggered as he picked up his Transfiguration book. "What exactly would you say is different about them, Moony?"

"They're all bloody pink, you tosser!" He threw the shirts onto his bed and walked back over to his trunk, searching in vain for an overlooked shirt. "I'm going to be late. I don't have time for this," he grumbled as he continued to search.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I think you'd look quite lovely in fuchsia," Sirius said nonchalantly as he walked over to his trunk and grabbed one of his own shirts. He walked over to the slightly shorter boy and held it out to him.

Remus looked at him suspicously. Sirius smiled back benevolently. Remus growled and snatched the shirt, pushing his arms in angrily and buttoning it quickly. He muttered a thanks and grabbed his book, running out as he fixed his tie.

The werewolf hurried down the stairs and sat down nervously on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. He opened his book as he waited for Adriana Walters, a fifth year Gryffindor, to show up. He looked down at his book and a scent wafted up causing his brain to cloud. He shook his head and looked around not noticing anyone nearby. Remus looked back down and the smell invaded his senses again. He sniffed the air experimentally and then leaned his chin down to his shoulder, his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. His pulse began to quicken.

_It's Sirius's shirt._ He felt his body begin to heat up and adjusted his pants. He glanced around to make sure he was still alone before pulling the shirt up to his face. He inhaled the scent pervading the material, groaned and began rubbing his face against it. He froze. _What the hell?_ He dropped the shirt and cleared his throat, unsure of what to make of the incident. He tried to read as he breathed in heavily, his body tingling with anticipation.

"Sorry I'm late." Remus jerked his head up to see the black-haired girl standing in front of him, smiling nervously.

Remus's eyes darkened as he let his eyes run down the girl's slim but still curved body. She blushed.

"It's quite all right, Adriana. I've only been here a few minutes myself," he said in a husky voice.

The girl's blush deepened. She sat down beside the werewolf. He placed his book beside him and leaned towards her.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Stop! You're telling me that you shagged Walters because of the smell on my shirt?" Sirius asked angrily, his body tensed.

Remus laughed. "No, of course not. I've never shagged anyone. I don't know if it would be too safe," he said, alluding to his lycanthropy control issues. He placed a reassuring hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Sirius relaxed.

"I'm telling you that I let Walters suck me off because of the smell on your shirt," Remus explained, an expectant grin on his face as he waited for the other boy's reaction.

Sirius let out an angry yell before turning around and pulling the werewolf further down the bed so that he was reclined fully. He leaned over him, glaring at the grinning boy.

"Moony. I do believe you are _trying_ to make me jealous," he said quietly.

"Of course not. I merely answered your question truthfully," he teased, leaning up and pressing his lips against the other boy's.

Sirius responded, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth possessively. "Did you like it?" he asked in between his kisses. He ran his hands under the werewolf's shirt.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I. I guess I did." Remus gasped as the other boy pushed his hips against his.

"Fuck. I _hate that_," he growled leaning back and pulling the other boy's shirt off quickly. He leaned down and began to unbutton the boy's pants.

"Ohh. Shit, I'm so hard," Remus groaned as Sirius pulled of his slacks, leaving him in only his boxers.

Sirius pulled his own pants off and then moved back over the werewolf. He whispered, "Because you've been thinking about _Walters_?" Sirius pushed his erection against Remus's.

"Oh, shit, Sirius!" Remus gasped as pleasure shot up through his cock.

"You didn't answer me. _Why_ are you so hard, Remus?" Sirius growled pushing against the other boy again.

"Y-you! You Sirius!" Remus moaned, as his hardened member dripped with pre-cum each time Sirius thrusted against him.

"I want you to fuck me, Remus."

Remus gasped, his eyes widening at the words. "What?" he asked, thinking he misheard the usually dominant boy.

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus, sucking on his lower lip. He pulled back slightly. "I want to be your first. I want you to make me yours."

Remus's soft hazel eyes morphed into glowing yellow orbs as the submissive words shifted something inside him. He closed them quickly and inhaled slowly. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Sirius. I, I might lose control. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you Remus," he breathed against the boy's neck, nuzzling against his soft skin.

Remus clenched his eyes tighter as he fought his instincts to attack Sirius and force himself in. _Calm down._

Sirius pulled up Remus's hand to his mouth and began to suck on his index finger.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius. D-don't do that," he groaned as his body began to tense, his control dangerously slipping away from him.

"What? This?" Sirius asked coyly as he opened his mouth wider and licked two of his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

"Fuck. Agh," Remus sat up quickly and pushed the other boy onto his back. He crawled over him, running his nose along his skin as he made his way up. He leaned down and licked Sirius's neck with his hot tongue, savoring the flavor of his skin and inhaling his scent deeply, swimming in the intoxicating cocktail that was purely Sirius.

"Fuck, Remus."

A growl rumbled in Remus's chest as he leaned back and pulled off Sirius's boxers before kicking off his own. He gazed down at the other boy, his eyes glowing faintly. "How much do you want me to fuck you, Sirius?" he asked in a low voice as his hands began to move down the boy's stomach.

"Oh, so much. So fucking much, Remus," his deep voice caught on the other boy's name as he stared up at the unhinged werewolf, his erection dripping.

Remus clenched his eyes shut tightly, gathering his wits as he let out a jagged breath. "I'm going to try really hard to stay calm. If it gets too much, promise me you'll use your wand if you need it," Remus said through clenched teeth as he fought to push the wolf back as it fought madly for control.

Sirius reached up a hand and placed it against Remus's chest, his heart galloping wildly. "It'll be fine."

Remus cursed before leaning back down and forcing his lips against Sirius's. Sirius moaned into the kiss. Remus pushed their hips together, flesh pulsing against flesh.

The sandy-haired boy reached a hand around and gently pushed a finger into Sirius's tight hole, trying to loosen him up like Sirius had done for him. Sirius moaned and Remus felt his wolf side rage violently as the feeling on Remus's finger taunted it into a frenzy. A nearly uncontrollable urge to possess the boy crashed against his self-control.

The werewolf gritted his teeth as he fought the compulsion to roughly take what was offered to him. "Sirius, I think we may have to do this a little differently if that's okay. I, I only have so much will power," he groaned as he rutted against the other boy harder.

"Fuck. Okay, okay Moony. Oh," Sirius ran his hands up into the other boy's sandy hair, gasping with each thrust.

"Roll over," Remus demanded harshly, grabbing the boy's hips and twisting him onto his stomach. He leaned down, inhaling along his muscular back, once again checking for scents that did not belong there.

He gripped Sirius's hip tightly as he stroked himself a few times, wetting the tip thoroughly. He leaned down and lined his cock with Sirius's entrance and stopped. His mind was a whirling mess as he tried to keep control. His body ached with need to claim the boy lying under him. He bit his lip hard and broke the skin, the pain bringing himself back from the wolf's territory.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sirius," he groaned as he pressed gently against the boy's entrance.

"Ohhh, fuck! That feels so good," Sirius cursed as the werewolf rubbed against the sensitive skin. He pushed back, increasing the pressure.

Remus breathed unevenly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as he pushed his tip inside the tight hole.

"Ahhh-h! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sirius yelled as pain shot up through his body.

Remus leaned down and began to kiss the nape of the boy's neck as he held his lower body completely still. "I'm so sorry," he said through clenched teeth as Sirius began to pant below him.

He felt Sirius relax around him as his breathing began to come out in gasps instead. He breathed in deeply and pushed himself in further at an achingly slow pace, trying to not excite the wolf.

"R-Remus! Holy fuck! Ahh!" Sirius gasped for air as the werewolf stretched him further. The burning pain slowly began to mix with shots of pleasure as Remus began to rock ever so slightly side to side not pushing in any further.

"I'm sorry. Do, do you want me to stop?" Remus asked, his growling voice somehow still sounding concerned.

Sirius felt himself harden at the sound of the other boy's voice.

He shook his head and forced his body to relax.

Remus groaned and then pushed himself in further. Sirius gasped as he felt himself harden further as his erection was pushed into the bed.

Remus's grip began to slip again and he leaned down, breathing in Sirius's scent. He felt himself calm as the heady bouquet flooded his senses.

Sirius felt his cock twitch as Remus began to rock inside of him, without pulling out, brushing against a spot that caused waves of pleasure to wrack his body.

"Oh. Ohhh. Fuck me, Remus!" The werewolf's eye shot open and brightened before he wrapped his arms around the other boy's chest and began to shove into him. Again and again and again and again.

"F-f-fuck! Oh. Oh. Oh, fuck," Remus grunted as he pounded into the boy below him. Sirius moaned as the pleasure shot through him over and over as his erection rubbed against the bed.

The werewolf scraped his teeth across Sirius's ear. "You're _mine_ Sirius. I want to hear you say it," he snarled.

"Oh. Yes. Yes, Remus. I'm yours," he moaned as his stomach began to tighten with anticipation.

Remus lowered his teeth to Sirius's shoulder and inhaled deeply before biting down hard on the boy's shoulder, marking him as his own.

"Oh, oh. M-M-Moony!" Sirius shouted as he came against the bed.

Remus moaned and pushed himself all the way into the other boy, his legs tensed as he came hard, his body flush with Sirius's.

Remus felt his mind begin to clear and he rolled off of Sirius, exhaustion pulling heavily on his body. He ran a hand gently through the other boy's hair, who had his face pushed into the bed, breathing heavily.

"Are, are you okay, Sirius?" Remus asked, worry forcing air in and out of his lungs quickly.

Sirius groaned into the bed, before turning it slowly towards the anxious werewolf. He opened his eyes and stared into Remus's. A huge grin slowly overtook Sirius's face.

"You're a fucking animal, Remus!"

* * *

The two boys laid quietly on their bed.

"Padfoot.." Remus whispered, as he laid on his side, not sure if the other boy was sleeping.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius asked, scooting closer and running an arm around the other boy's waist.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh. I almost forgot about that.." Sirius said, his words drifting off as he yawned, snuggling closer to Remus.

"Well, what was it?" he asked curiously.

"I just read that wolves and dogs can mate. Thought you'd be interested. Night Moony," Sirius said, yawning again and placing a kiss on Remus's forehead, before laying his head back down, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

Remus smiled at Sirius's logic.

"Night Padfoot."

* * *

**I know some people don't like Remus topping. But, the way I see it, it doesn't seem fair for just one of them to get all that sweet sweet action. It definitely sounds better than just a hand or what not all the time. Maybe I'm crazy, but I hope you liked the chapter! **

**:-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Weekend cutesy bonus material. Hope you like it! :-)**

* * *

"Rise and shine my little lovebirds."

"Shove off."

"What he said."

"That hurts me right _here_." James gasped, clutching his chest dramatically before he fell over, landing heavily on a sleeping Sirius, who groaned as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he crushed his best friend below him. "Did you two stay up all night shagging?"

"Go away, Prongs, before I am forced to retaliate," Sirius said lazily as he attempted to go back to sleep while being crushed. _It's almost like having a very heavy blanket, _he thought as his mind began to drift back to sleep.

"Ohhh Moony! Yeah, yeah right there, right in the arse! Ahh-h," James taunted as he rutted against Sirius's backside.

"Fuck, Prongs!" Sirius yelled, finally responding, as he rolled over pinning the boy under him. He sat up, his hands restraining the other boy by his wrists. He smiled down evilly as his grey eyes danced with anticipation.

"Don't you dare! Remus! _Remus_!"

The werewolf opened his eyes to reveal Sirius letting saliva drip out of his mouth before sucking it back up, repeatedly torturing James with the threat of a face full of spit.

"I'm going to allow this," Remus said tiredly before rolling over onto his side, his back to the two boys.

"Aghhhh!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas boys!" Mrs. Potter greeted the four boys as they made their way down the stairs. James and Sirius were pushing each other, both trying to trip the other boy down the stairs. Remus and Peter walked behind them, not wanting to get too close to the rambunctious duo.

"I hope we have bacon again this morning," Peter said excitedly to Remus as he went over all the possible options for breakfast in his mind.

"I, for one, am hoping for sausages. What about you, Remus? You like to eat sausages don't you?" Sirius asked, looking back at the other boy suggestively.

James pushed the distracted boy, causing him to trip down the last two steps.

"James Potter! You apologize to Sirius this instant!" James's mom stood with her arms crossed.

"Hmm... So-rr-y. Si-rius," James forced out.

Sirius's lips turned up into a Cheshire grin. "I forgive you, _Jamesie_," he said, using his mother's nickname for him, before walking over and giving James's mom a kiss on either cheek.

"My, you look absolutely radiant this morning Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter is a _very_ lucky wizard," he said in an innocently sweet voice as James glared at the back of his head.

"Oh, Sirius. You are such the young gentleman," she laughed before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at his scowling friend before saying quietly, "Don't worry James, I'll be gentle with her."

"Sirius, you are a _bastard_!" James yelled angrily.

"James Potter, get in here _right now_!" his mother yelled in outrage from the adjoining room.

Sirius walked over to a smiling Remus and draped his arm around Remus's shoulders. "I believe it goes without saying I will need you to have my back later."

Remus nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as the four boys traipsed through James's sprawling house after sunset. They all had on shorts and a t-shirt, given to them by James. None of them were wearing shoes.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," James said, offering no hints as he continued to lead the group of boys down another hallway. "Here we are."

The four boys stood in front of a glass door that looked out onto a steaming pond surrounded by snow.

"Last one in is a rotten dragon egg!" Sirius yelled as he ran out, pulling his shirt over his head as he ran, James hot on his heels. The cold snow burning four pairs of bare feet.

The four boys jumped in, their shirts strewn in the snow, playing in the heated water as snow fell slowly, melting as it hit the water's surface.

James and Sirius raced each other to the other side. Peter grabbed an inner tube placing it around himself and began to kick along, following the two boys. Remus leaned back and floated on his back as he looked up at the night sky, occasionally having to blink away an errant flake.

The werewolf took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the contrast between the frigid air and falling snow on his front and the warm water he was floating in. He felt a finger run down his stomach.

"Hullo, Padfoot," Remus said, a smile on his lips as he stayed floating with his eyes closed. He felt soft lips brush against his own before opening his eyes and standing up.

"Moony," Sirius said before biting his lip as his eyes raked over the werewolf's body. Remus ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles as water dripped down his tone chest and stomach.

Remus glanced over to their two friends to see Peter and James playing a game of chicken as they both sat on inner tubes.

Sirius moved closer and pushed his lips against Remus's, running his hands around the werewolf's waist and pulling him closer. "I have a present for you upstairs," Sirius said against his lips.

Remus smiled. "You already gave me a present, Sirius," he said before opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to touch. Sirius had given him a pair of gloves that could change any piece of silver into pewter.

Remus ran his hands down Sirius's stomach and pulled at his waistband. The taller boy let out a small groan before pulling back. "I have another." He smiled mysteriously at the other boy and then leaned in, capturing Remus's mouth once more.

"Holy crow! Sirius and Remus are snogging!" Peter shouted from the other side of the pond.

"We had better go. I think Prongs is going to need to have the bees and the bees conversation with Wormtail."

* * *

"Okay. Sit right here." Sirius guided the werewolf to the couch in their room. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the fireplace in their suite, causing flames to dance in the hearth. He turned and walked over to the bed, leaning down and pulling a thin, wrapped box from underneath his side. He took in a deep breath before turning and walking back to the other boy.

"What is it?" Remus asked nervously as he looked down at the present warily. He couldn't help but pick up on the other boy's apprehensive demeanor. He lifted the thin present, it wasn't more than 5 centimeters thick and felt like it held nothing it was so light.

"It's a present."

One side of Remus's mouth curled up into a smile. He peeled back the wrapping paper and opened the thin box, inside was an envelope labeled from the Ministry. He frowned.

Sirius sat down beside him. "Open it, Moony," he said anxiously.

Remus unraveled the string and lifted the flap before pulling out a single sheet, a document.

_Department of Registration and Control for Magical Animals and Half Breeds._

_Lycanthrope #1354_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Infected February 16, 1965_

_Reported by St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries on February 16, 1965_

Remus looked away from the paper, his breathing uneven. "What is this?" he asked, trying not to get upset until he let the other boy explain.

"It's your documentation as a werewolf," Sirius said proudly, excitement exuding from him.

"What the hell, Sirius!" Remus yelled, not satisfied with his answer. He began to shake, his anger growing rapidly. _Is this a joke? Why would I want to see this?_

"Remus!" Sirius grabbed the boy's face and held it, gazing directly into his hazel eyes. "It's _the_ documentation. My uncle Alphred had a friend who owed him, who works in the department, get it for me. _For you_. It's the _only_ copy."

Remus gasped, dropping the paper to the ground. "What?"

Sirius laughed. "Now nobody knows. Well, unless you tell them," Sirius paused as he looked at the other boy in concern. Remus was sitting completely still as he stared at the animagus. "I mean. You'll still have to be careful. You know, get a job where you can work around your transformations and what not. But, you can move wherever you want, get married, inherit money..." Sirius stopped as the boy continued to be unresponsive. "Are you upset with me?"

Remus blinked. "Sirius...I. I don't know.. You. You did this?" he asked in shock. He looked down and picked up the paper again. He felt his shoulders lighten as he thought of all the opportunities he had never been able to dream about suddenly become a possibility.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I just-"

Sirius was cut off as Remus attacked his mouth with his own. The werewolf dropped the paper once more as he pushed the other boy down onto the couch. He moved his mouth down and began to kiss Sirius on his neck.

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much," he gasped in between his fevered kisses. Sirius smiled and pulled the other boy back up to his lips, savoring the taste of him on his tongue.

"I would do anything for you, Moony," he murmured in between kisses.

Remus pulled up Sirius's shirt and began to place open mouthed kisses on his chest. Sirius moaned as the werewolf moved further down his stomach, his hands rubbing gently along his thighs. His erection pushed insistently against his shorts as he ran his hands down to Remus's hips and pulled him onto his bulge.

"Ohhh," Remus moaned as he shifted his hips, rubbing the other boy's cock between his legs.

"Remus-ss," Sirius hissed as the pressure made him harden even more.

"Wow, you guys are really going at it."

"Holy fuck, _James_! I am going to kill you!" Sirius groaned as Remus stopped moving and instead looked over at the two boys standing inside their room.

"Tsk tsk. I only came here for poor Peter's sake. He's worried that you two don't love him anymore. You and Remus do run off alone a lot now, because of all this," James said as he gestured to the two boys on the couch. Remus moved off of Sirius, smiling apologetically.

"Also, you forgot to cast a locking charm. Although the house is enchanted to block out _certain noises_ it does not lock you in as well. So, it serves you right," James said as he walked over to the bed and plopped down onto it, leaving Peter gawking just inside the room. "What do you guys want to do right now?"

"_Potter_..."

"I'm flattered. _Truly_. But as I've already told Remus. I'm holding out for Lily's sweet sweet arse."

* * *

**:-)**

**Getting some BBQ chicken pizza and watching Sharknado today. _Enough Said._**

**_Tehe_**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Here you go globalbucs. Your wish is my command! Haha :-P**

* * *

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" Remus whispered huskily into the girl's ear.

Adriana felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into Remus Lupin's hazel eyes. She had never heard the boy speak so confidently before. She had originally asked the very shy boy to meet her so that she could get closer to his friend, Sirius Black, but now her sights had shifted and were set on him.

"Okay, how about my room?" Adriana purred as she tilted her chin down and looked up at the boy through her thick eyelashes.

"Lead the way."

Adriana reached out a hand, offering her assistance up the stairs. The Gryffindor girls had discovered early on that if you kept contact with a boy they could make it up the stairs without setting off the slide charm. Remus smirked and reached out his hand.

They walked up the stairs quickly and were soon to the fifth year girl's dorm. She opened it and glanced around, making sure it was empty before pulling in the rugged marauder.

Adriana like most of her friends all thought Remus was adorable. He had short, neat hair that looked like it had been highlighted by a celebrity hairstylist. He was tall, had a lean muscular build that made all his clothes look spectacular on him and a wonderful smile. _His smile_. It could make any girl swoon with its sweet, boyish charm. He also had scars that completely clashed with his quiet, studious nature and drove the girls crazy.

"Come here," Remus said quietly, tugging the raven-haired witch towards him as he looked down at her with a piercing gaze. He leaned down, reaching a hand around and grasping the back of her neck, and pressed his gentle lips against hers.

Adriana opened her mouth immediately, letting the boy's tongue in as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait." Remus grabbed her wrists, stopping her from pulling off his shirt after she had unbuttoned it. "Leave it on," he said before looking down at her own top. "You can take that off though," he smiled crookedly as he said the words.

Adriana nodded her head jerkily and began to unbutton her own shirt. Remus watched as she worked, revealing her olive tone breasts partially contained in a red silk bra and then her smooth stomach. He reached a hand out and ran the back off it down her flat stomach before taking both hands and slowly pulling of her shirt.

"Now you?" she asked, placing her hands questionably on his waistband. She felt heat began to pool between her legs as he nodded, his eyes sparkling with lust. She unbuttoned the pants and lowered his zipper before pulling them down, leaning on her knees to remove them. She started to stand back up, when a hand rested on one of her shoulders, preventing her from standing.

"Adriana, I've never had a girl's mouth on me before. Would you like to do that for me?" he asked quietly as he looked down at the girl with soft eyes. The witch sucked in a breath, she had never had a boy ask her for a blow job and manage to make it sound so sweet.

"Yes, Remus. I would." she smiled seductively and pulled the boy's boxers down. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she took in the boy's erection. She had been with quite a few wizards but she had never seen such a large one before. She felt warm liquid drip down her thigh as she leaned forward and licked Remus's tip.

"Ahh," the tall boy moaned as he pulled up his shirt and breathed into the collar for a few breaths. He looked back down, his pupils dilated, and watched the girl open her mouth wide and move slowly over his throbbing cock.

Adriana felt a thrill run through her as the usually reserved boy let out another groan and looked down at her watching as she sucked on him.

"You're. You're really good at this," he joked, his voice tight, as the girl began to move faster, running a hand up and squeezing a thigh. He ran his hands up into his hair, rubbing it wildly as he fought to keep his hands off of the girl's head kneeling in front of him.

She smiled as she watched the clearly struggling boy and pushed her mouth further, pushing his cock into the back of her throat as she began to bob even faster, enjoying the taste of him on her tongue. She wanted to make the perfectly self-controlled boy lose control.

"Oh, oh. That's. Oh, yeah, Adriana.. I, ugh, oh yeah," he stuttered, breathing heavily as he still refused to lower his hands and touch the girl.

She moaned against his cock, making vibrations shoot up into his body and he gasped at the feeling.

"Ah," he pulled at his locks, mussing them adorably, his eyes wide with desire, his cheeks flushing. "I, I'm so close," he warned, his teeth clenching together as his hands stayed firmly off the girl.

Adriana pushed herself harder, Remus's cock sliding in and out, deeper and further until she heard the boy growl.

"Now. I'm going to come," he warned, and she pulled back, his hand shooting down and grasping himself as he jerked off all over her neck and chest, hot white liquid running down her skin.

Adriana stared up at him as his chest rose and fell, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he breathed into his collar. She had never felt so much excitement from bringing a boy off before.

* * *

"-There they are. Lupin and Black are so hot together. I wonder if they are into threesomes?"

"I wish Black was still seeing girls."

Adriana Walters blinked, her friends talking bringing her thoughts back to the present as her eyes settled on one Remus Lupin walking down the steps from the boy's dorm with Sirius Black behind him, his hands on Remus's shoulders. It was a week after Christmas holiday and the two wizards had been practically inseparable. The girl's lips formed a thin line as she watched Sirius jump onto Remus's back and ride down the last few steps, causing the sandy-haired boy to laugh loudly before walking over to a couch and falling backwards smashing the lazy boy behind him.

Her eyes shifted from the gorgeous Black heir to the sandy-haired prefect. No, she hadn't wanted Sirius Black for a long time.

"Actually, I hear that Sirius _is_ still seeing girls on the side. They just have to approach him privately with the offer," Adriana said darkly as she watched Sirius's hand slip up and run through Remus's hair affectionately. _I just need to get him alone, so he can remember how much he likes me._

* * *

_**Sharknado...It was everything I dreamed it would be. And now I hate them too. Aha hahahaha!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes.**

**Thanks for all the feedback! :-D**

* * *

"We need to get Prongs laid," Sirius said nonchalantly, running his hands through Remus's hair, as he sat behind him on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had trapped him there in a piggyback-gone-bad attempt, but Sirius had soon decided he was actually very comfortable.

"Yeah, that's definitely our business," Remus retorted as he enjoyed the scalp massage.

"I'm glad you agree. _He_ needs to be shagging so he can't walk in on _us_ shagging anymore. It's just not right." Sirius felt the boy's body stiffen in front of him. "Remus, are you listening?"

"Yes... You said something about shagging?" The werewolf didn't relax, his voice distracted as he spoke.

"Remus..."

"Okay. Okay. What do you suggest?"

"We need to get Evans to date him," Sirius said, running his fingers down to the boy's neck.

"Hmmm..."

"Remus, are you paying attention to me?" Sirius tapped the boy on the back of the head.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just. Is it just me or are those girls at that table all staring at you?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.

Sirius shrugged and began to rub the other boy's neck once more. "Probably. Now, as I was saying-"

"-Sirius. I'm not joking. I mean, they seem almost like they are _thinking _something, the same thing. It's weird, I don't know quite how to explain it," Remus said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sirius didn't even look up, running a finger down the boy's spine, eliciting a shiver from the werewolf. "Most likely about what a great shag I am. Now, back to Prongs-"

"-I mean. Look at them. It's a little unnerving." Remus interrupted Sirius again. He frowned when he noticed Adriana smiling at him. She was sitting in the center of the group and was the only girl not staring at Sirius.

"Moony, you worry too much. Come on. Let's just get out of here. Can I have another piggyback?" Sirius asked, tapping his hands on the werewolf's shoulders excitedly.

"No, because you keep sticking your tongue in my ear when I do and then I fall over."

"Right. So about James.."

* * *

"Studying for Charms?"

Lily Evans looked up at a very guilty looking Remus Lupin.

"Remus! You've decided to talk to me again I see." The girl pursed her lips and leaned back in the library chair, crossing her arms. She was sitting at a table alone after dinner.

"Lily-"

"-No, no. It's okay. I understand. _First_, you don't bother to tell me that you like blokes. Just think about all the conversations we've missed out on! And _then_ the fact that it's _Black_! Come on! Remus, he is a total wanker!"

"Lily!" Remus yelled in shock at the girl's choice of language.

"He is! The worse part is that now all the girls are even more into him," Lily said, not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"I'm sorry?" The werewolf felt his heart begin to pick up speed. He knew that there had been something wrong with the girls recently when he and Sirius were together. They were always watching the taller boy.

"Remus, even I have to admit, when you two kissed... It was pretty hot. All my friends have been talking about it ever since the party before break. You better watch Sirius, I think it's only encouraged their infatuation with him," Lily said, concern coloring her words as she took in the state of her friend.

"Fantastic," He muttered and dropped into the seat across from her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked curiously. She reached out a hand and placed it on the boy's, feeling bad that she had obviously upset him.

Remus gave himself a firm mental head shake to clear his mind.

"Right. Uh, well. I. I. I need to tell you something.."

"All right."

"It's just. I should probably apologize," Remus hedged, hoping the plan didn't backfire miserably.

"What did you do?" Lily clasped her hand around the werewolf's, encouraging him.

Remus clenched his eyes shut as he forced out the lie Sirius had come up with to encourage Llily to show more interest in James.

"IkissedJames," he blurted out quickly.

"Wh-what?" Lily released Remus's hand, pulling her own hand back and into her lap.

"I _snogged_ James, before Sirius and I got to together, that is. And, I feel like I should apologize for that, to you."

"Oh. Well." The red-head blushed. "I don't care who James kisses. I don't even... like him." She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought and added in almost a whisper, "How was it?"

"Come again?" Remus asked.

"James. _The kiss._ Did you enjoy it much?" She asked, a blush creeping up her neck. She looked down at the book in front of her.

"Oh. Right, our _kiss_. Yeah, it was.. He's a...a good kisser." he cringed internally. "He's got very... very soft lips."

"Oh," Lily said, her eyes vacant as she sat across from the werewolf. "Why Sirius then?"

Remus froze. _Shit_. "Well.. You see. I actually have rather strong feelings for Sirius. And James, he told me that he is quite hung up on someone else too. _A girl_. And that he just wanted to remain friends."

"Who?"

Remus held back a smile. _It's actually working_. He wasn't so much worried about being interrupted like Sirius as much as he just wanted James to be happy. His friend had stubbornly refused to give up on the witch and had stopped dating altogether since school had started back up.

"She's a Gryffindor. Same year as us." Lily stared intently. "Very smart, funny, loyal." Her eyes narrowed. "Flaming _red_ hair."

Lily let out a sigh and then blushed further, her cheeks reddening. "_Oh_."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I should go. I really need to get to bed. Thanks for telling me." She stood up and gathered her books.

"Lily, wait."

"Yes, Remus?"

"Maybe you could ask him on a date? If you want to.. Seeing as how you've turned him down so many times, I'm not sure if he will ask again anytime soon. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Yeah, _yeah_. Maybe I will." She smiled. "It'd be funny to surprise him so thoroughly too. He'll never see it coming. Night, Remus."

"Night, Lily."

* * *

"Hello, Sirius."

"Hi."

"Can we join you?"

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table without his friends, having decided to fill his dinner plate a second time after an especially brutal Quidditch practice. He looked up to see Annie and Grace, two sixth-year Gryffindor witches, batting their eyes at him. He swallowed his food hard.

"No," he said, his voice hoarse. _Not again!_

The two girls giggled, assuming he was joking as they sat on either side of him. Sirius picked up his roll and took a large bite. _Remus. Remus. Remus,_ he chanted in his mind.

"I'm glad we caught you _alone_. We have been wanting to talk to you." Grace on Sirius's left, said quietly, her mouth near his ear. Sirius scooted away, only to bump his other side against Annie, who took the move as an invitation to place her hand on his leg under the table.

"Yes, we have a proposition for you, Sirius," she cooed, squeezing his leg when she said his name.

Sirius jumped and brushed her hand away. _Moony!Moony!Moony!Moony!_

"-So, what do you say, then?" Grace asked.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he held his elbows and knees together, trying to avoid contact.

"We wanted to know if you'd be interested in hanging out with us tonight," Annie said suggestively, placing her hand once more on the boy's thigh.

Sirius swallowed. "Both of you?"

Grace smiled and placed her hand on Sirius's other leg. "Yes, _both of us_."

Sirius let out a strangled sound before pushing himself up quickly, turning and running away, not answering the girls.

* * *

"James! Merlin, I'm _so_ glad I found you. You have to help me! I don't know what to do!" Sirius grabbed his best friend by his shoulders, shaking him with each exclamation. James had been getting ready to leave their dorm when the boy had ran in and grabbed him.

"With what, mate?" James asked in concern.

"Do I look extra sexy to you lately? More irresistible?" Sirius asked, a frightened look on his face.

James frowned. "What?"

"James, the _birds_ here. They've all gone _mad_! Every time I think I'm alone, I turn around, and there's one trying to jump my bones!"

"Sirius, I'm sure you're exaggerating." James pried the boy's hands off of his arms.

Sirius laughed manically. "I'm not! Please, James! I _really_ care about Moony. But, you know me, I get hard just brushing up against a wooden table. And they're being so damn persistent. And, Prongs, these girls are _not_ wooden tables." Sirius stared at the other boy, waiting for something to help him.

James sighed. "Okay, Padfoot. Don't worry. I think I know how to help you."

* * *

**Sooo many updates! I'm on a roll. **

**Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. **

**;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**Hmm...let me know what you think...**

* * *

Remus walked into the boy's dorm. He made his way over to his bed, holding a hand over his pounding forehead, and dropped down on top of the comforter. He kicked his shoes off, loosened his tie and pulled it up over his head, laying it on his nightstand and sighed. _Just a quick nap._ His thoughts began to mush together as his body grew heavier and sleep tugged him away from the conscious world for a bit.

* * *

"Remus!"

The werewolf let out a yelp and his eyes shot open.

"Remus! You bastard!" James yelled. "You stupidly, _wonderful_ bastard!" James ran over and jumped on the bed beside the startled werewolf.

"I could just kiss you! Of course, according to _Lily, _it would not be our first," James said pointedly at his flushed friend.

Remus pushed himself up into a sitting position. "James, I can expl-"

"-No need! I trust you. And, she. _She_. _Lily Evans_ asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her on Friday! She asked _me_!" James exclaimed, an incredibly happy look on his face.

Remus let out a surprised laugh. "Congratulations, mate!" He patted his friend on the knee, happy for his friend.

"Sirius had something to do with this too, didn't he?" James asked, a smile still plastered on his face.

"It was his plan. I only implemented it-"

James stopped the boy. "-Don't be modest Remus. It would have never worked without you. Well, you and my incredibily _soft lips,_" he teased.

Remus held back a smile. "Very true."

James waggled his eyebrows. "I knew you were carrying a torch for me. Poor Sirius. It will be hard on him at first, I'm sure, but he will learn to live with it after some time."

"Indeed. In fact, I think I might give Ms. Evans a run for her money," Remus joked back, leaning forward as if to kiss him.

James steeled his eyes, accepting the challenge, hoping his friend was bluffing because he wasn't about to lose in a game of chicken. He leaned forward.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two friends looked over to a decidedly unhappy Sirius in the doorway. His hair looked like someone had ran their hands through it, his shirt was rumpled, and his tie was slightly askew.

Remus backed up immediately. "Oh, Sirius. We were just messing around."

Sirius stalked towards them. "I could see that," he said in an irritated voice.

"Sirius, come off it. You just need to accept the fact that Remus can't resist me." James pushed himself off the bed, ruffling Sirius's hair more as he walked over to his own, ignoring his best friend's glares. He was too happy to get pulled into the other boy's insanity.

Sirius looked down at Remus with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

The werewolf took a deep breath and froze, his eyes narrowed. He took in another deep breath, then sniffed a few times, his eyes widened and shot up to the boy in front of him. He stood up quickly and leaned into Sirius, skimming his nose up the other boy's neck, hovering right over his skin. An angry growl tore from his chest as his pupils began to grow.

"_Oh yeah._ Moony. _Moony_, I can explain," Sirius said, taking a step back and raising his hands.

"Sirius, _why_ do you smell like someone else's mouth has been all over you?" Remus asked quietly, his breathing coming in short intervals.

Sirius took another step back and laughed nervously, smoothing out his shirt and adjusting his tie. "Funny story there-" The laugh died on his lips as he took in the increasingly furious werewolf. "Okay, not _funny_. Bad. _Bad_ story. I. I. Remus... I was attacked by sex-crazed witches! I swear it!"

James let out a small laugh. Remus squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to reel his growing fury in. _Being angry will not help. Control yourself_.

"How so," he demanded.

Sirius ran his hands up to his messed hair and tried to flatten it, nodding nervously. "I. Okay. Listen. _First_, I need you to know that I, I _love_ you, Remus. More than anything, and I-"

"-Just fucking tell me already!" Remus snapped uncharacteristically.

"All right, all right."

* * *

Sirius sat in the common room on the couch he and Remus had been sharing. The werewolf had left thirty minutes ago, saying he had a headache and was going to take a nap. The full moon was only a few days away.

He lazily twirled his wand, watching James talk to Lily on the other side of the room. The witch had walked over and nervously asked a gobsmacked James for a private moment. He smiled. _You're a fucking genius, Sirius Black._

He watched with satisfaction as James began nodding and then let out a whoop of elation and picked up a blushing Lily and twirled her around before placing her back down. He then ran past Sirius, and bounded up the dorm stairs, yelling for Remus at the top of his lungs.

Sirius let out a relieved laugh, leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. _Soon Remus and I will be able to shag whenever we want._ A bolt of excitement shot through his body, and he decided to go up and see the boy right away.

"Sirius! We never heard back from you," said a pouty Grace Stevens as she stood, her arms linked with Annie Brooks. The two girls sat down in unison on either side of Sirius, crowding the already excited boy.

Sirius opened his eyes. "Oh, _right_.. It's a _no_. Sorry girls. I'm with Remus," he said, trying not to respond to the soft bodies pressed up against him.

The two girls exchanged glances before Annie reached a hand up and began to rub the boy's hair, while Grace ran a hand up to the boy's neck and caressed it, whispering in his ear, "We won't tell, if you don't." She leaned down and began to kiss Sirius on the neck, fiddling with his tie.

"Ahh-h." Sirius tried to extricate himself from the persistent girls as he felt himself hardening from the caresses.

He grabbed Annie's wrist and pulled her hand out of his hair and took his other hand and placed it flat on Grace's face and pushed her away from his neck. "No! I. I _can't_," he gasped and stood up. He looked down at the two girls, who looked up at him with lust in their eyes. Annie placed her hand on the other girl's thigh, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the smooth skin, and smiled at him suggestively. Sirius felt his cock twitch. _No! No! NO!_

"I'm _not_ interested," he said, the words hard to choke out.

* * *

"-And then I came up here to find you practically snogging James." Sirius steeled himself, preparing for the accusations.

Remus said nothing before moving towards Sirius. He grasped the taller boy around the neck and forced his lips against his own. Sirius felt himself harden inmediately and let out a moan as he opened his mouth, his body craving Remus's touch. He ran his hands up the werewolf's back, reveling in his broad shoulders.

"And that's my cue. I have something to check on anyway."

Sirius ignored his best friend and began to walk Remus backwards towards his bed, kissing him fervently. The door closed and Sirius pushed the boy down and climbed up on the bed with him.

"Remus," he groaned in appreciation as the boy under him ran his hands under his shirt, rubbing up and down his front, each touch going straight to his groin.

The werewolf stopped kissing and began to rub his face against Sirius's neck trying to replace the offensive scent on his skin, before placing open mouthed kisses on his throat.

"Just, just a minute," Sirius said, breathing heavily. He sat up and pulled the curtains shut and cast a silencing and impermeable charm on the drapes. He moved back down immediately, nuzzling against the werewolf's neck.

"Oh, Sirius." Remus pushed his hips up and against Sirius's, his body aching for the pressure.

"Remus... Remus. _I want you,_ I want you right now," Sirius gasped against the other boy's neck.

The werewolf nodded and pulled his own shirt off and Sirius followed suit. Remus smiled as his eyes ran greedily over Sirius's muscular body.

The taller boy wiggled his eyebrows at the other boy before he leaned over and undid Remus's pants hastily, pulling them down and off.

"_Fuck_, Remus. You make me so, so unbelievably hard," Sirius groaned, his eyes closing as Remus rubbed the palm of his hand against Sirius's erection. The werewolf roughly pulled his slacks down for him.

Sirius pulled off his own boxers and then reached for the werewolf's, his hands shaking in anticipation.

"Wait." Remus placed a hand on top of Sirius's, stopping him. "I, I have to ask you something first, Sirius," Remus said, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his erection strained against his boxers.

"Sure. _Anything_ Moony. What is it?" Sirius asked, he leaned back down and placed his forehead against the other boy's.

"Are we..dating? I mean, it seems like we are exclusive. That's what I want, I mean to say. _Do you_?" Remus asked quietly.

A wide smile crossed Sirius's face. "Remus, I would be too terrified to not be exclusive with you," he joked.

Remus laughed and then got quiet again, waiting for the boy to say it directly.

"_Yes_." Sirius ran a hand around the back of the werewolf's neck and then placed a whisper-soft kiss on his forehead. "Yes." He moved his lips down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of Remus's nose, the werewolf closing his eyes at the touch. "Only you." He moved down further and kissed the boy's lips, his touch so light it was almost imperceptible. "No one else," he said against the boy's mouth before moving down to his neck, his lips placing kisses between his words, "Merlin help me. You're the only one I want to get off with."

Remus let out a shuddering breath before pushing his boxers down and off and grabbing the boy above him, pulling his body down.

"Ahh! Fuck, Remus," Sirius hissed as he almost came just from the feeling of Remus's skin touching his. He clenched his eyes and slowed his breathing before running a hand down to the werewolf's arousal. He wrapped his hand around Remus and began to move back and forth at a slow pace, his own cock twitching each time Remus moaned.

"Sirius-s. Ahhh. Shit! That feels sooo good," Remus gasped as the boy's strokes made him begin to unravel.

Sirius reached his other hand around the boy and ran his finger around Remus's entrance. His erection hardening more as he circled the tight hole. He began to breathe heavily. He wanted to be inside of him.

"Ohh-h. Yeah. _Yeah_. Oh shit. That's so good," Remus moaned as Sirius's hand moved rhythmically over his erection and rubbed along the sensitive skin.

Sirius pushed his finger in and moaned as the feeling shot straight to his cock. Remus gasped. He pulled out and pushed in a second. _Almost_, he assured his eager body as he moved his finger in and out of the boy, stopping to spread them.

"Oh fuck! Sirius. Sirius. I'm not going to last much, much longer," Remus growled, blood pounding through his veins as Sirius's every touch unraveled him more.

Sirius nodded, pulling out. He looked down at the werewolf as he lined himself up. The boy below him was breathing heavily, his lips parted as he mumbled curses under his breath, his eyes tightly shut and his short, sandy hair was a wild mess. He was breathtaking.

"Moony," Sirius said in a soft whisper. The werewolf slowly opened his eyes and their gazes locked. Sirius smiled softly. "Just you," he said and then pushed himself into the tight, warm hole.

"Ohh-h, _holy hell,_ Remus. You feel, you feel better every time." He dropped his head down and curled into the gasping boy's shoulder. He began to shove in and out of the boy slowly, gritting his teeth as the sensation threatened to push him over the edge too soon.

"Ahh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Ohh, that's... Ohh," Remus moaned as Sirius pushed in and out of him.

Sirius shifted his hips and leaned on his elbows, using his hands to grasp the back of Remus's neck and hold him close as he laid his forehead against the other boy's, needing the closeness.

"I love you, Remus. I'm afraid.. I don't want to lose you, Moony," he murmured as his hips continued to push in and out of the boy, his stomach pressing and rubbing against the werewolf's erection as he thrust in and out of the boy.

"You won't, you won't lose me. I won't let you," the werewolf gasped out as he felt his body begin to tense. Each time Sirius thrust into him he felt a rush of pleasure shoot through his body, his aching cock dripping as Sirius's stomach massaged it. He ran his hands down Sirius's back, resting them on his hips, guiding his thrusts.

Sirius reached a hand in between their stomachs and wrapped his fingers around Remus once more. He slid his hand up and down along with the roll of his hips, tightening his grip as Remus began to tighten around him.

"Ohh, ohh, you feel _so_ good, Moony. I _need_ to fuck you. I need this so much," he murmured against Remus's lips as he found his self-control slipping away as wave after wave of pleasure crashed against him with each thrust.

His hips began to push harder and his hand sped up around the werewolf's rock-hard erection.

Remus gripped on tighter, his fingers digging into Sirius's hips. "Sirius. I'm going to... I'm. I'm going to. Oh shit. I'm. I'm. I'm... Si-riu-s-s!" he shouted as his cock shot hot liquid onto Sirius's hand and their stomachs, his eyes closing as the pleasure wracked his entire body, his hips jerking.

"Fuck, Moony-y!" Sirius yelled as he hit his climax and pushed hard into the werewolf, groaning as his senses were bombarded with ecstasy. The feeling almost too much for a moment before he began to come back down. He gasped for air, his muscles shaking as he reached a hand up and brushed his fingers through Remus's hair.

"I love you, Moony," he whispered, leaning down and capturing the other boy's lips with a loving caress.

Sirius sighed in complete contentment and then rolled off Remus. He laid on his side, his hand reaching out and resting on top of the werewolf's chest, feeling his heart pounding just under the surface.

"I love you too, Padfoot," Remus said, turning his head and smiling softly at the other boy.

* * *

James stood in the common room beside Lily, both of them smiling and holding back laughs, as they watched Stevens and Brooks panicking. Their skin was a sickly green and they had large blackened bumps all over their skin.

"Good idea, _James_," Lily said, a smile pushing at the corners of her lips.

"Thanks, _Lily_, but you inspired me. You cast a similar spell on me in fourth year when I couldn't seem to keep from touching you." James smiled fondly at the memory. Each outbreak had been worth it.

"Yes, I _remember_. I probably wouldn't hex you if you tried this weekend though," Lily said slyly before winking at a surprised James. "I'll spread the word among the girls what happens if anyone touches Sirius without his consent first."

James felt a huge smile cross his face as he watched Lily walk away slowly, swaying her hips.

"She is just asking for it."

* * *

**;-)**

**Next chapter is going to be crazy. Wahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**Okay, so craziness is delayed a bit. The characters were stubbornly taking a lazy weekend. **

* * *

"No. _No_. Where is it? Where is it!"

Remus pulled his pillow out from under his head and placed it firmly over his face.

"It's not here! I-"

"-_James_! I have it right here, mate."

"Oh, you do? That's so great, because-aghh!" James stumbled backwards after Sirius's pillow hit him straight in the face.

Remus felt a smile creep up his mouth as he stayed under the protection of his own pillow.

"You are such a wanker, Sirius!" James yelled angrily, kicking the other boy's pillow on the dorm floor.

"You're one to talk! It's six o'clock on a Saturday, Prongs, and you are yelling at the top of your lungs," Sirius mumbled, standing up. He walked over to the glaring boy, raised one eyebrow and leaned over, picking up his pillow. He tucked it under his arm, flipped off his friend and walked over to Remus's bed.

"Moony, are you awake?"

Remus felt his bed dip and his blanket lifted. Two cold hands touched his stomach before Sirius's warm body pressed up against him.

"Right. Throw a pillow at me, flip me the bird and then shag Remus right in front of me. Some best mate you are," James grumbled as he continued to search through his trunk.

"Remus..." Sirius said in a soft teasing tone as he ignored his best friend.

Remus lifted the pillow off his face, placing it back under his head and smiled sleepily at the visiting boy. "Morning, Sirius."

The taller boy scooted closer and placed a kiss on Remus's neck. "Morning," he said with a smile in his voice and pushed his hips against the other boy's side.

The werewolf grinned, closing his eyes. "No way."

Sirius snaked a hand down and slid it under Remus's boxers. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes," he whispered. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the werewolf's morning erection.

"Oh-h," the noise slipped from Remus's tired lips.

"_Please_, don't mind me. Just lonely James out here trying to get ready for his date while you sit there and manhandle Moony."

Sirius smiled, biting his lip, and gave a squeeze to Remus.

"Ah, shit," Remus groaned. "S-sorry, James."

"You two are ridiculous. _Just wait_. Once Lily and I are together, I'm going to bring her off with you two in the same room."

"No. Please. Don't," Sirius protested unconvincingly, making Remus laugh.

"Oh, I will!" James threatened, not taking note of the other boy's sarcasm.

"Mmm, now we do need to close the curtains," Sirius whispered, reaching his hand behind him and pulling the drapes shut.

"Just wait! She'll be moaning and gasping, and I'm not going to use a silencing spell!"

"Fuck, that makes me so hard," Sirius gasped pushing more urgently against the other boy.

"I feel like I should be mad. But, I'm going to have to agree with you on this," Remus said, climbing on top of the other boy and capturing his lips.

* * *

"I didn't know that your mom is a Healer. That is what I want to do when I graduate," Lily said, smiling at James, as she walked with him down the cobbled streets in Hogsmeade.

"You'd make a fantastic Healer, Lily," James said, slipping a hand down and intertwining their fingers.

Lily's smile grew. "Thank you. That means a lot." She squeezed his hand as they approached The Three Broomsticks. James felt a fluttering in his chest.

"Would you like to go in?" he asked, motioning to the pub.

"Sure." She grinned, stepping closer to the boy. James felt his body heat up as Lily's hand inadvertently brushed his leg.

"G-great," he paused, clearing his throat and mind. "After you."

The red-head walked in as he held the door, his eyes shooting down to watch her walk in front him. He forced away thoughts of what she would look like without her skirt on. _Or maybe just pushed up around her hips as she sat on my lap.. _James tried to adjust his pants discreetly.

"James! Over here, mate!" Sirius yelled, pointing at two empty seats.

James looked over at Lily. "We don't have to sit with him if you'd rather not," he offered, ignoring the guilt he felt turning down his best friend.

"No. It's fine. He's all by himself," she said sympathetically. James beamed back at her and took her hand once more as they made their way over to the boy.

* * *

"So then James dropped his slacks right there in the hallway, forgetting that he hadn't put on any undergarments that morning!" Sirius laughed wildly as James glared daggers at him.

Lily smiled, holding back a laugh.

"_Where is Remus?_ Did he come to his senses finally and leave you?" James asked heatedly.

"Of course not! Remus could _never_ leave me. I'm too good of a shag," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and winking at a blushing Lily.

"Sirius! That is not appropriate in front of Lily!" he admonished his friend.

"Oh, no it's fine," she said in an embarrassed tone. "So, you two _have_ shagged then?" she asked curiously, scooting closer to James unconsciously.

"Oh yeah. I've shagged him _hard_. He's a _very_ good piece," he said, leaning forward as his voice dropped to make the conversation more private.

James frowned. Lily mirrored Sirius, leaning forward as well. "Is he... I mean how does he act when you, _you know._.."

Sirius smiled, his teeth showing, "Oh, he's a _fucking beast_."

Lily sat up, her cheeks bright red, her breathing coming in soft, short gasps. "_Oh_."

Sirius leaned back again, adjusted himself and stretched, faking a yawn. "Well, I think I should be getting back to the castle. Remus should be almost finished studying and I could use a quick nap." He stood up.

James nodded and looked over to Lily, surprised to see her staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you okay, Lily?" he asked as Sirius walked off.

"Me? Yeah, I'm, I'm fine. I'm good. Listen, James, would you like to go back to the castle now too? We could talk some more, before everyone gets back," she smiled at the boy beside her as her pulse raced.

James eyed her speculatively, "Are you sure Sirius didn't upset you?"

"No! I promise. He didn't _upset_ me. I just thought it'd be nice to talk where we didn't need to shout to hear each other is all." She reached out a hand and squeezed his knee.

The boy felt heat shoot up from the contact, traveling to the space between his legs. "Right. Right." He stood up quickly.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Hello, Remus. I see you are still busy studying," came an icy voice.

Remus looked up curiously from his transfiguration book. Sirius was standing in front of the library table he was sitting at, scowling down at him.

"Yeah, I told you earlier I was going to be here. Remember?" he reminded the agitated boy, confused by his apparent anger.

"Oh, I _remember_." Remus had told him that morning he was going to help a fellow student with their homework. _He never said it was her. _

Remus frowned. "Is something the matter?" he asked, pushing his chair back from the table and furrowing his eyebrows as he studied Sirius more closely.

"-Remus, could you please explain this to me again? When you say it, it just makes so much more sense," Adriana interrupted the two boys, placing her hand on the werewolf's arm as he sat beside her. She leaned forward slightly, allowing Remus a glimpse down her shirt, which was unbuttoned a few times.

Sirius's jaw clenched as he coolly watched the girl's obvious advances.

Remus looked over at her, pulling his arm away under the guise of running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, sure... Just give me a moment, okay?" He stood up and motioned for Sirius to follow him, leading him a few aisles away.

"Sirius, what is-" the boy's words were cut off as Sirius covered his mouth with his own and pushed him up against the bookshelves behind him.

Remus's eyes closed and his arms wrapped around the taller boy automatically.

Suddenly, Remus felt a hand fiddling with the button to his pants. "Stop! Sirius, there are people everywhere," he whispered, pushing the heavily breathing boy away.

"_Come on_, Remus. It'll be really quick. I want to try something new," Sirius leaned forward, breathing against the werewolf's neck and pushing his hips against him.

"What is going on? First you seem mad and now you're..." Remus trailed off after Sirius guided his hand to his lips and began to suck gently on the other boy's index finger. The werewolf felt his cook twitch.

The taller boy pulled his finger out slowly. "Mmmm. You taste good," Sirius said in a husky voice before rolling his tongue around the finger and then sucking it back in.

"W-what did you want to try, Sirius?" Remus spoke slowly, his breathing labored as he watched Sirius's cheeks hollow and then felt his tongue massage his finger.

Sirius smiled. "I want to get you off with my mouth," he said before moving to Remus's next finger, repeating the process. "I want to taste you."

Remus let out a moan, shifting uncomfortably as his fully hardened bulge pushed insistently against his pants. He bit his lip, looking around.

"Sirius. It's the middle of the day. Someone _will_ find us," he said but with less conviction as he imagined Sirius's ministrations on a much more sensitive body part._ Oh shit_.

"No they won't. We are in the Muggle Studies section," he joked before leaning in and speaking in a low voice, "I'll make sure you don't last long." He nibbled on Remus' earlobe before sucking it gently between his lips.

Remus tried to calm down. _Absolutely not. No. No. No. This is a bad idea. Bad. Idea. Ohh, he's good with his mouth..._

"You had better be good," Remus muttered unbuttoning his own pants hurriedly.

"Oh, I will." Sirius smiled widely, pressing a quick kiss on Remus's lips before dropping to his knees and placing another kiss against his boxers, breathing warm air against him.

"Mmmm," Remus groaned, his lips securely held between his teeth.

Sirius glanced around before sliding his hand in and pulling out Remus's hardened length.

The werewolf leaned his head back and bit back his desperate moans as Sirius licked, sucked and nipped the studious boy over the edge more quickly than Remus would had ever imagined possible.

* * *

"Remus, you're back! Great-O_h_, you brought Black too," Adriana said flatly not attempting to hide her disappointment.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Sirius said sweetly. He sat down across from the girl and pulled Remus's book over beside himself. "Here Moony, you can sit by _me_."

"Sure." Remus cleared his throat, his face flushed and hair slightly mussed. His shirt was tucked in messily. He sat down, looking like he was in a daze, his eyes unfocused.

Adriana furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the boy's suddenly disheveled appearance and then took note of Sirius's lips, which were suspiciously more plump and considerably redder than usual. "What were you two doing?" she asked with an air of nonchalance.

"Oh, just asking Remus what he thought of my oral presentation," Sirius said smoothly. The girl's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "He said it was the best he's ever had. I mean.. _heard_."

Sirius let out a barking laugh and Remus leaned his head down into his arms, his shoulders shaking as he laughed into the table.

The girl frowned. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

* * *

**Missed you guys!**

**Oh, and 100 reviews?! You guys are the best! :-D**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**Hello there! Sorry it's been a while! Hope you're still with me. :-)**

* * *

_Day 4_

"What did you do to Remus?"

"Hello, to you too, James," Sirius said, not looking up as he sat at the desk in their dorm. He lifted a quill thoughtfully to his lips before touching it to a piece of parchment and writing something.

"Tell me."

"Why would you think I did _anything_?" Sirius asked casually, dipping his quill into a well of ink.

"So you're saying that you _didn't_ do anything to make Remus so uncommonly grumpy?"

"I didn't say that. I was just asking _why_ you thought it," Sirius said, scribbling away once again. He stopped and studied his work for a moment before placing his quill down. He looked up at his friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him so unhinged before. We were outside talking, and I just asked him a simple question and he...he lost it." James looked to him for an explanation.

A dark smile slowly overtook Sirius's face. "Excellent. It's working."

"What! You're _trying_ to upset Remus? Why would you want to do that?"

* * *

_Day 1_

"I believe, you have to be the most depraved wizard I have ever met," Remus said, the amusement clear in his voice as he pulled a shirt over his head. Sirius stood behind him rutting against his backside as they stood in the washroom alone.

"Ohh yeah, I could come just doing this," Sirius moaned as he held Remus's hips and shoved his slacks-covered erection against him at an impressive speed.

Remus grinned, his own pants tightening as he leaned over and began brushing his teeth as Sirius continued his thrusts.

"Ahh, yeah. That's even better. Brush those fucking pearly whites," Sirius growled, becoming more aroused as the werewolf cleaned his teeth.

Remus laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. He spit and leaned over under the faucet, opening his mouth to rinse it.

"Oh, shi-it!" Sirius groaned as he gripped Remus's side tighter and pulsed his hips, pressing tightly against the other boy as he came. Sirius sighed in relief.

Remus rinsed his toothbrush off before turning to see the other boy smiling widely at him as he used his wand to vanish the evidence from his pants.

"Thanks, Moony. I have to say, you've made getting ready in the morning quite the erotic experience." Sirius walked past him and messed with his hair in the mirror.

"Sirius, your complete lack of control is a bit worrisome," Remus said, picking up his dirty clothes.

"Nonsense. I could control myself if I wanted. I just don't care to," Sirius replied airily.

Remus started laughing, his laughter only escalating when Sirius frowned at him in response.

"What! I could! In fact... I bet I could control myself for longer than you could. _Easily_." Sirius walked closer to the sandy-haired boy.

"Right. Right." Remus's laughter lessened, his side aching. The werewolf turned to leave when Sirius's arm flew up blocking the doorway.

"I _guarantee_ that I could last longer than you could without getting off."

Remus lifted one eyebrow in disbelief before saying, "I doubt that."

"A bet then," the dark-haired boy stood up straight and reached out a hand.

Remus looked down at it warily before slowly raising a hand and grasping it.

Sirius smiled eerily and began to shake it as he spoke.

"First one to come loses."

* * *

_Day 2_

"Ohh, my muscles are so tight," Sirius groaned as he stretched out on the couch beside Remus in the deserted common room. His shirt lifted up as he raised his arms above his head, his stomach muscles flexing. The werewolf quirked a smile in response and averted his gaze.

"You must think I'm pretty thick," Remus said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"No, I _know_ you're thick. Long and thick actually," Sirius whispered, his fingers trailing along the werewolf's collarbone.

Remus felt his cock twitch and his body begin to relax as Sirius's hands began to trace shapes on his chest. He yawned and shifted his hips.

He felt the hands move further down to his stomach, his pants tightening uncomfortably."You're tasty too. Sweet and salty-"

"-Hey!" Remus shouted, pushing himself off of the couch abruptly. He glared down at the other boy. "That's not going to work." He turned and walked off quickly.

* * *

_Day 3_

"What a workout, eh, Prongs?"

Sirius and James walked into the dorm late after their Quidditch practice. Peter was eating chocolate and looking through his chocolate frog card collection on the floor. Remus was reclined on his bed, reading a letter from his mother.

_It's impossible to get hard while doing this,_ Remus thought happily. Sirius had been doing surprisingly well. It had been three days since they begun the bet and Remus was beginning to feel like he had a chronic hard on. He looked back down to the letter and began reading it over again.

"Hey there, Moony," Sirius said in a husky voice, causing the boy's head to jerk up.

_Oh my_, Remus's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Sirius had pulled off his Quidditch robes and was standing in a pair of athletic shorts and a tight t-shirt. His face was flushed from all the exercise, his hair perfectly wind blown and he had a little crooked smile as his grey eyes danced mischievously. Remus swallowed.

"Did you miss me?" Sirius asked, stalking slowly towards him. Remus nodded.

Sirius let out a throaty chuckle. He looked down at Remus, his eyes now heavy with lust. "Mind if I steal a kiss?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Remus forced out. Sirius licked his lips slowly and then he leaned down. He cupped the werewolf's chin in his hands and tilted it up to meet his own lips. Sirius brushed his lips softly against the other boy's before pulling back. He looked into his eyes and then leaned forward again, pressing his lips more urgently. Remus opened his mouth and Sirius pushed his tongue in immediately, moaning as he tasted the other boy's mouth. Remus felt his heart begin to pound, his hands reaching up and trying to pull the other boy down. Sirius resisted and instead backed away.

"Probably shouldn't," he said, breathing heavily, his face looking like he had just been shagged. Remus fought to calm down, his erection pushing forcefully against his pants.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed. Be back soon," Sirius said softly before pulling his shirt off over his head and displaying his muscular back. He turned around, winked slyly and then walked into the washroom attached to their dorm.

Remus clenched his eyes shut, holding in a scream. He picked up the letter and began to read it again.

* * *

_Day 5_

"Oh, yeah. Mmmmm. It's so, oh, it's _soooo_ good," Sirius moaned softly around the blood pop in his mouth.

"Shut it, Padfoot." James threw his friend a disgusted look as they sat in the back of Transfiguration class. Several girls were turned around watching him in fascination.

"I can't. It's so, it's so _fucking_...Merlin, oh yeah." Sirius pulled out the candy and licked his very red lips with his extra red tongue and eyed the sucker lustily.

Remus leaned over the table and began to beat his forehead against it. _Five days! Five fucking days!_

"You okay there, Moony?" Remus felt a hand touch his thigh gently and he jumped in his seat.

"Don't. You. _Dare_," the werewolf breathed testily.

Sirius lifted his hands in acquiescence, the blood pop in his mouth. He lowered them slowly, not touching the other boy and pulled out the treat, making a popping noise.

_Should that noise even sound sexual_? Remus thought to himself, worrying for his sanity, his brain felt like it was misfiring.

"Sorry," Sirius offered innocently before placing the sucker on his outstretched tongue and spinning it on it.

Remus looked away. He went to push down on his aching erection but thought better of it. _Might not be safe_. He settled on picturing Professor McGonagall in a bikini.

"I could suck on this all day."

He hardened more. Remus shot up straight in his seat. _No_! He gathered his things and looked to a concerned James.

"When Professor McGonogall gets back could you tell her I felt ill and went to the dorm?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't mind.

"Sure, Moony. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just feeling the effects a couple days early," he lied before giving James a weak smile. He glanced over to Sirius. The dark-haired boy pulled the sucker out halfway and then sucked it back in.

Remus held back a moan, turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

_Still Day 5_

Remus stood under a cold shower. He stared at the floor as the icy water ran over his body. _He's going to cave. You can hold off_, he coached himself. His body still felt warm as it continued to make more heat as the frigid water rushed over him uselessly. He concentrated on his breathing, _in...out...in...out._ His shoulders slowly relaxing, he let out a loud sigh of relief. He felt a chill start to set in as his body finally lowered in temperature. He reached for the nozzle and turned it off. "You can do this," he said to himself, wrapping a towel around his hips. He strode towards the door, opened it, walked through and froze as his eyes settled on Sirius.

"What are you _doing_?" Remus asked icily as he stared at the grey-eyed boy lying in his bed.

"Just waiting for you, Remus," Sirius answered, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes blazed feverishly down the werewolf's still-wet form.

Remus hardened painfully. He bit his lip hard, trying to distract himself.

"Please. _I'll be good_. I just want to be close to you," Sirius pleaded, his voice gravelly.

Remus clenched his eyes shut, feeling like he would climax just from his voice. He shook his head before opening his eyes slowly.

"Sure, Sirius."

The werewolf walked over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of boxers, tugging them on quickly. He walked around to the bed and blew out the candle on his nightstand. He looked down at Sirius who was giving him an innocent look of concern.

Remus breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "I am going to fuck you into that bed," the worlds slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Wh-what?" Sirius pushed himself up slightly, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Nothing," Remus said, deciding to pretend he had never said such words. He climbed into the bed, pulled the covers up and scooted next to the shocked boy in front of him. He pulled the curtains shut and steeled himself for a hellish night. "Night, Padfoot."

"N-night."

"Ahhh, fuck fuck fuck. _Fuck_." Remus awoke to the cursing with a start. His body was covered in sweat and the body in front of him was writhing against him. _Around him_.

"Sirius?" He groaned suddenly as the boy in front of him moved away and then pushed back, sliding over him. "Ah-h! Merlin!" He reached an arm around the boy's hips and wrapped it quickly around his rock hard erection.

"M-moony. Oh. Yeah. Oh fuck, fuck yeah," Sirius moaned desperately as Remus began to rock into him and slide his hand over him even faster.

"You.. You are such a shit! Ah, ah. Fu-uck. You feel so, you feel so, so good, Sirius. Uhhh," Remus felt his whole body begin to tighten. His mind going blank as his muscles began to tingle. He squeezed tighter around Sirius as he shoved into him harder and harder.

"Ah! Ah! Re! Mus!" Sirius shouted louder each time the werewolf thrust into him.

Remus buried his face between the other boy's shoulder blades, thrusting and breathing heavily, as his blood felt like it was about to catch on fire. He pushed in even harder and his body felt like it melted. "Sirius-s!" he yelled, coming inside him right before hot liquid started running down his own hand. Remus groaned as his hips continued to jerk, the feeling rocking his body longer. He finally stilled and let out a deep breath, his body relaxing completely. He started to doze when he heard laughter.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, barely awake.

"I told you I'd win," Sirius responded gleefully.

Remus smiled and hugged him tighter. "Fuck you."

"That you did."

* * *

_Day 4_

"You have got to be mad!" James stared at his best mate like he was a complete stranger after being made privy to their bet.

"You mean brilliant. At first, I was merely trying to win, but then it hit me." Sirius stood up and walked towards James, an unsettling smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I could use this to my advantage. If I can hold out long enough, Remus is going to lose it when I finally help him out," Sirius leered at the thought.

James shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

_So? __:-)_


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking there will only be a couple more chapters. It makes me extremely sad to say so but it feels almost complete. :-( **

**I will admit though that I am quite the pushover, and if I get enough requests I will push on. Just because I can't help myself. Pathetic? Yes. True? Sadly. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Thursday_

"I'm, I'm not going. _Ohh_."

"HmmMmm."

"I'm not... _Oh, that's nice_."

"That's fine."

"_Fuck_. Did, did you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"_Go_. Did you want to go? _Merlin Sirius_!"

Sirius sighed and rolled onto his back, pausing from his current obsession. He had coined it very explicitly, much to everyone's chagrin, 'Moony licking'.

"I just want to be wherever you are, Remus." The wizard looked up at the werewolf with large grey eyes.

Remus returned his gaze before saying matter-of-factly, "You are so full of shit, Black."

Sirius let out a surprised laugh. "Okay, then. Yes. I _really_ do, but not if you don't. Lily said yes to James.."

Remus groaned before adding in a defeated voice, "_Fine_. I'll go."

Sirius grinned and leaned back over the werewolf. "Excellent. It'll be a blast. You'll see... Now, back to what I was doing. I guess I'll have to start all over. _Pity, that_," he said, with a smile in his voice and began licking Remus's chest. "Mmm, you taste so unbelievably good."

"I should be... more disturbed by this, _ahh_, I-I think," Remus gasped out as the boy moved lower.

"Probably," Sirius murmured in agreement as he continued his southward trip. He ran his hot tongue lazily along a scar on the werewolf's hipbone.

"_Holy shit_," Remus groaned and pushed the boy's head down further.

* * *

_Friday_

"Remus!" The werewolf turned to see Adriana running to catch up with him on his way to the library.

"Hullo, Adriana," Remus said, trying to hide the discomfort in his voice. Sirius had made it very clear he did not want him around the girl. Remus had obliged somewhat by telling her he didn't have time to tutor anymore, but he refused to snub someone who hadn't done anything to deserve it. In fact, the only thing the witch had done was give him a no-strings attached blow job. Remus cleared his throat, feeling guilty and forced a smile.

"How's your studying coming along for the exam next Friday?" she asked pleasantly, pushing a dark lock of hair behind her ear and falling in step with him.

"Oh, uh. All right. You?" he asked, keeping his gaze forward and his words to a minimum. _I can't be mean to her. It would be terrible of me._

"Okay. It's a lot to take in though. Professor Binns rattles off so much information in class and very little of it is useful for the actual test. It's really hard to decide what to focus on," she said.

Remus turned to the girl. "I know, right?" he agreed readily. The girl nodded emphatically. "I've been pouring over the notes every night. It's absolute torture," he said, relieved to find that someone else shared in his affliction. James and Sirius had laughed off his concerns, when he had said basically the same thing the night before in the common room.

"Same here," the girl laughed lightly. "I _wish_ I had someone to help me, but my friends are all putting it off until the last moment. Well, I just wanted to say hello. I have to go or I'll be late for Potions class. Good luck, Remus," she smiled in a friendly manner as she turned away.

The werewolf bit the inside of his cheek, an uncomfortable feeling whirling in his chest.

"Adriana. Wait."

The girl stopped and turned slowly. "Yes?" she asked curiously.

Remus licked his lips nervously. _There's nothing wrong with this_, he insisted. "Would you like to... go over some of the notes with me? This week?" he asked, his heart thumping in his chest inexplicably.

The girl blinked once. "Sure, Remus. That sounds nice. How's tonight at eight, in the common room?" she asked.

The werewolf nodded, despite his misgivings. "See you then."

The witch flashed him a grateful smile before turning and walking off.

Remus watched the girl walk away, desperately forcing down the feeling that he had just made a huge mistake. _Sirius is wrong. She's not even flirting with me anymore. She just needs some help. Like I do__._

* * *

_Sunday_

Remus stood in his dorm, rifling through his trunk for his History of Magic textbook. He could have sworn he put it in his trunk the night before after his last study session.

"What are you looking for? More appropriate attire I'm assuming." Remus looked up to see Sirius leaning on the frame of the doorway, his arms crossed. The frowning taller boy had on a pair of dark jeans and a nicely fitted black t-shirt.

Remus smiled appreciatively. "I think these clothes will be fine for studying," he said before looking down again, returning to his search.

"_What_?"

Remus looked back up slowly, realizing his mistake too late. _Shit_. "Oh, is that thing tonight?" he asked.

Sirius walked all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him. "You have study plans _again_?" he asked, the strain in his voice blatantly obvious.

Remus stood up. "Padfoot, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"-_Forgot_?"

"No! Of course not. I-I. I just..." Remus looked down to the floor. "I'm so sorry," he said again lamely. "I'll go get ready right now." The werewolf grabbed a change of clothes out of this trunk.

Sirius stood, a stony expression on his face as he watched Remus walk into the washroom.

* * *

_Still Sunday_

"Oh my."

"Indeed."

"It doesn't look..."

"I agree," Remus said, watching alongside Lily as James and Sirius eagerly climbed into plastic seats next to each other and waited to be strapped down.

"Do you think it's safe?" Lily asked.

Remus looked over to her, secretly sharing the same concern. "Yes. I'm sure it is." The read-head nodded.

The two prefects walked over to a bench and sat down. "Amusement parks are interesting," Lily hedged as the roller coaster zoomed off with the two wizards.

Remus laughed. "I can't believe they talked us into sneaking out to come here." He looked around at the colored lights and listened to the screams coming from the ride his two friends had willingly gotten on.

Lily sat quietly for a moment. "Can I ask you something, Remus? Just between you and I?"

"Sure," the werewolf responded easily, zipping up his coat as the night air began to cool. He rubbed his palms together quickly to heat them up.

"Are you.. No... You aren't.. I don't even believe it myself.." Remus looked over to his friend in confusion.

"Come again?"

"Are you shagging Adriana?" Lily blurted out loudly. She watched as Remus's mouth dropped open but no words came out. Lily had been hearing rumors over the past few days from the other girls that Remus and said witch had been doing everything _but_ studying together. She didn't believe it as much as she wanted to tell Remus what was being said. It had just slipped out the wrong way.

"Good question." The werewolf turned around slowly to see a livid Sirius and a surprised James only a few yards away.

Remus felt his breathing escalate. "Sirius..." he breathed. The other boy's distrust surprising him.

"Padfoot-" James placed an appeasing hand on his best friend's arm.

"-No!" he threw off the hand and stalked towards Remus. "I deserve to know."

Remus stood up slowly, his stomach in knots. "I don't have to answer that," he said, barely hiding the pain inflicted by the boy standing right in front of him. He waited for Sirius to come to his senses.

Sirius stepped even closer. "Yes, yes you _do_." His cold voice and dark eyes piercing through the other boy like a knife.

Remus's eyes widened only for a second before narrowing, his pain morphing into anger. He leaned forward, leaving only a couple inches between them. "_Fuck you_, Sirius," Remus spat before turning and walking off.

Sirius watched in horror as the werewolf stomped off before his anger returned even stronger. "No! No! Fuck _you_, Remus!"

The werewolf didn't turn around as he lifted both hands high in the air and flipped off the infuriating boy behind him.

* * *

_The following week_

"Remus?" Sirius poked his head inside the boy's curtains and peered down at him. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake their roommates.

The werewolf looked like he wanted to send him away. "Okay," he responded instead.

He scooted over, making space for Sirius, who climbed in and laid down beside him. Leaving a space between their bodies.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said in a whisper not moving to touch Remus despite the tingling in his fingers urging him to do so.

Remus breathed out slowly. "_So am I_," he responded quietly. Sirius scooted closer and rolled on his side, pressing himself against the other wizard and wrapping an arm possessively across his perfectly scarred chest.

"I shouldn't have acted like that, at the park," Sirius paused before continuing in a more strained tone, "I heard Adriana talking on Saturday to her friends. She said you two were...fucking."

"What!" He asked in a shocked voice, sitting up quickly.

Sirius quickly cast a silencing charm. "She did, I swear. I didn't believe it at first, at all, but it got to me, I guess," he said, sitting up next to him.

"I-I. Sirius. You don't... I wouldn't. I. You are-" Sirius cut off the boy with his mouth. He reached a hand around Remus's head and pulled the werewolf closer. He _needed_ him closer. He moved up onto his knees and pushed the other boy back onto the bed with his body, falling with him.

Remus pulled his mouth away. "Sirius. Listen, I-," he persisted, moaning when Sirius moved to his neck as he tried to speak.

Sirius ran his hands down Remus's torso greedily, touching every area of exposed skin. "Please don't ever leave me Moony," he gasped out as his hands curled under the other boy's boxers. He began to tug them down slowly.

Sirius pulled off his own sleeping pants. The taller wizard leaned back down, their bodies pressing together.

"Sirius. Stop." The werewolf breathed heavily. "I did. I-I did fuck her."

"What?" Sirius froze, horror budding in his chest. He was sure he must have misheard him.

Remus spoke quickly, his voice shaking, "It was an accident. I hadn't, not when you first asked. It was.. I fell asleep Wednesday night, studying. I was exhausted, I hadn't slept much since our fight.. And I woke up on the couch and she was in front of me for some reason and we were... I don't know how it happened! I stopped as soon as I realized, but it was a little late... I got really upset and then she started crying and asked me not to say anything and, she.. She lied to me! Shit, this is all my fault! Sirius, Sirius, _I'm so sorry_."

Sirius stayed silent and unmoving. Pain coursing through his body.

"I should have kept my distance like you asked, but I never imagined she would plan something like _that_. You _have_ to believe me."

"Remus. I-I believe you. Please, just let me.." Sirius leaned down and began kissing the werewolf heatedly, fear poisoning his mind.

Remus pulled back. "You want to still? But I just told you-"

Sirius's hand reached down and wrapped around Remus's cock. The werewolf gasped. "Tell me you don't want her," he begged.

Remus moaned as he began to harden. Sirius pushed himself inside Remus roughly and without warning.

"Ahh-h! I. Sirius! I-"

Sirius flew up into a sitting position. He gasped for breath as he jerked his head around in confusion, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was in his own bed and alone. He pushed open the curtains and peered around the moonlit dorm. His gaze landing on Remus's empty bed. _It's Wednesday_. "No!" Sirius jumped up and ran for the door in only his sleeping pants.

He sprinted down the stairs to the common room and froze. Adriana was leaning over a sleeping Remus. Fury roared to life in his chest.

"-I see Remus fell asleep from all the hard studying," he said in an icy voice, barely containing his rage, as he walked towards the couch.

The girl gasped and stood up. She turned around with an innocent look plastered on her face. "He did. I guess I just wore him out."

Sirius smiled menacingly at the insinuation. "Or just bored him to sleep more likely."

The witch narrowed her eyes, the innocent facade falling quickly from her. "You're just sore that Remus would rather spend time with me lately," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling sadistically.

Sirius ignored her, pretending to be unaffected. He walked past the witch, focusing on the more pressing matter at hand. He leaned over the sleeping werewolf. "Remus, Remus wake up," he said, shaking the boy's arm gently.

Remus groaned and rubbed a hand up into his disheveled sandy hair. His eyes opened slowly. "Sirius?" he asked, disoriented.

"You fell asleep down in the common room. Come on," the grey-eyed boy said softly, hoping the werewolf was too out of it to remember they weren't talking still after their fight on Sunday.

"Ohh, I'm too tired, I'll just stay down here. It's fine," he waved away the boy, closing his eyes once more.

The witch smiled maliciously behind Sirius.

Sirius shook the boy again but more insistently than before. Remus's eyes opened sluggishly. "Come on, I'll help you upstairs," he said before turning around and offering his back to the boy. "Climb on. I'll give you a ride."

Remus groaned grumpily but pushed himself up. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's shoulders and rested a cheek on the back of his neck. "Thanks, Padfoot," he said sleepily.

Sirius stood, holding the boy's tired legs on either side of him. He looked at the glaring witch in front of him. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said knowingly before turning and walking up the stairs with the werewolf safely on his back. Sirius glowered murderously. She would regret ever crossing Sirius Black.

* * *

**Wahahaha! Did you like?**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is quite the twisted chapter. My advice? Just go with it. ;-) It's also very long, my longest. So, I'd really love feedback. :-D**

* * *

**Warning: Threesome scene ahead! If bothersome to you, please skip down to line break, near the bottom of the chapter, and you're in the clear. Well, other than having a lame chapter. :-( If this is you, PM me or review and leave a note, and I will make it up to you. A short of your choosing, just for you of 500 to 1,000 words. **

Sirius pushed the door to their dorm shut quietly with the heel of his foot as Remus slept peacefully on his back. He walked over to Remus's bed, eyed it contemptuously and then continued on with the werewolf to his own bed. He turned around and slowly lowered into a sitting position.

"Moony, lie down," he said in a whisper, hoping the tired wizard wouldn't wake up and leave him. He needed him nearby for the night.

Remus groaned and rubbed his face against the nape of Sirius's neck before giving his shoulders a squeeze with his arms. He then mumbled incoherently and his breathing leveled out again.

Sirius quirked his lips to the side as he considered the best way to move forward. He began to lie back slowly, with the werewolf still firmly secured to his back. Remus grumbled in protest, his arms moving up and around Sirius's neck as they began to recline.

"Come on, aghk," Sirius choked as the werewolf's grip tightened around his neck, making breathing almost impossible. The werewolf mumbled Sirius's name along with a few swear words before rolling on his side. Sirius choked as the other boy pulled him along.

"R-Re-Rem-ussss," Sirius gasped as black spots began to dot his vision. His hands trying but failing to loosen the increasingly tight grip around his throat.

The werewolf growled and jerked him backwards forcing another gasp from him.

"Holy hell!" James sat up, blinking and trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. He could just make out a shirtless Sirius with Remus behind him, his best friend gasping like he was being choked.

"H-h-help," Sirius gasped out too quietly for his friend to make out. His head started to cloud as his vision continued to dwindle.

James pushed himself out of bed. "If you two are shaggging. I am going to personally murder you both," he grumbled, walking over.

Sirius kicked his legs in a final attempt at escape as his mind began to blank.

"Remus! Remus!" James yelled when he realized what was happening. He pulled hard to release the sleeping werewolf's grip on Sirius's neck. The wizard's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-James?" he asked.

James jerked harder on Remus's arms. "Fuck Remus! Let go! He can't breath!" The boy's voice full of panic.

Remus blinked, trying to process his friend's words when he felt the body pressed against him. "Ah!" the werewolf released his grip and sat up quickly.

"Sirius! Are you okay?" Remus shouted, shaking Sirius as his lungs filled with a gasp before he began coughing.

Remus leaned over and hugged the coughing boy. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Moony," Sirius whispered, his voice hoarse. The werewolf leaned forward immediately.

"What is it? What is it, Sirius?" Remus pleaded.

"Are you," he coughed, "Are you talking to me again?" he gasped out in a weak voice.

Remus let out a relieved laugh. He hugged the boy gently. Kissing the skin on his neck softly. "Yes. Yes, I'm so sorry."

Sirius ran a hand up Remus's back as his breathing evened out. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you," he said quietly.

"No, don't apologize, please. I feel awful," Remus insisted, placing kisses on Sirius's neck in apology.

"It hurts on this side too," he whined, turning his neck to expose the neglected area.

Remus nodded and began to lavish apology kisses on the proffered skin.

"Oh, uh. That hurts a little," he said, cringing.

The werewolf jerked back. "It does? I'm so sorry."

Sirius nodded his head weakly. "It's okay. But the kisses do help. Maybe you could just kiss right here, where it's less sensitive," he suggested, pointing to his collarbone.

Remus nodded and leaned back over, placing small kisses along the base of his neck.

"Maybe a little lower," Sirius whispered. Remus nodded, not lifting up, and moved to his chest.

"Ahh-h, yeah. A _bit_ lower," he said weakly. James frowned when he noticed a smile curling up Sirius's lips.

"Lower. Lower, Remus." He moaned when the werewolf's hands gripped his hips. "Oh, that helps so much."

Sirius looked up to James and grinned wickedly. James swallowed hard, his breathing coming more rapidly.

"Oh. _Fuck_, Remus," he hissed, his hips jerking up, when the werewolf ran his tongue into his belly button. James's eyes widened.

"Uh, I-uh," James stuttered, unable to pry his gaze away as Remus moved his lips to the area just above Sirius's low-slung pajama pants.

Sirius gasped, "Remus, wait. _Wait_," he said reluctantly. "James," he said, patting the werewolf's head.

Remus growled. "He can do what he wants." He lifted up, his hands reaching for and gripping Sirius's waistband.

James felt like running as he watched in disbelief as Remus pulled Sirius's pants down slowly, the band running over his hardened member.

Sirius hissed as Remus leaned over and ran his tongue slowly up his cock. "Ahhhh."

James felt himself harden. "Shit," he groaned.

Sirius looked up to James, taking in his arousal and grinned. James took a step back.

Sirius gasped, "F-Fuck," his eyes rolling back as his eyelids forced themselves shut, no longer noticing the watching boy. James sucked in a breath, frozen in place.

He watched in fascination as Remus's mouth began to slide up and down Sirius's cock. He pushed the palm of his hand down against his own arousal and bit back a moan when pleasure shot up through his groin.

"Faster, oh, faster Remus," Sirius begged in a strained voice as his chest rose and fell rapidly. James stared on as his best friend ran his hands up into Remus's hair and began to guide the werewolf's head, making it look like he was shagging his mouth.

"Holy Merlin," James whimpered, lust driving his conscious into some deep recess.

Remus stopped suddenly when he heard the exclamation. He ignored Sirius's own whimpers as his dark gaze landed on James.

"Prongs sounds unhappy," he said in a husky voice.

Sirius panted, "I'm so close. Soo close, Remus."

The werewolf continued to stare at James as he lowered his mouth and licked Sirius's wet tip. "Mmmm.." he moaned as he tasted him. James took a step forward.

"Moony, Moony. Please. _Please_," Sirius gasped out desperately, as he teetered painfully on the edge of his climax.

"Suck off James," Remus said quietly.

"Wh-What did you say?" Sirius asked, his lust ridden brain surely messing with Remus's words.

He jerked his head over to James to check what he had heard. His best friend had a torn look on his face. Sirius's eyes trailed down to see James's pants tented.

"I, I don't know," James said in a husky voice.

Sirius closed his eyes. _Fuck_. He pushed himself up, grimacing as his body protested moving away from Remus's welcoming mouth.

"Prongs," he said softly. James turned to him immediately, a scared questioning look on his face. "Do you want me to?" he asked, his voice like silk.

James blinked rapidly. He fought to reason but with his raging hard-on he only succeeded in staring blankly at his best friend. His eyes darted to Sirius's mouth when the boy's tongue snuck out and wet his full lips. James nodded unconsciously.

"Come here then," he said quietly. Remus sat up and shifted back from Sirius.

James took the few steps separating them and stopped. His body felt like a live wire, his skin crawling with energy.

Sirius glanced over to Remus as he grabbed his sleeping pants and pulled them on. He stood up slowly right beside the other boy.

James took a small step back as he looked up at Sirius. He had never been more aware of how much larger his best friend was compared to him. Sirius stood only a couple inches taller than James, but his beater's body was built much thicker than the other boy's chaser build. James swallowed as his eyes took in Sirius's shaggy black hair that hung messily above his cheekbones, his features could almost be considered more pretty than handsome if it wasn't for the broadness of his shoulders and the defined line that ran down his heavily muscled stomach. Sirius smiled knowingly, sending a shiver down James's spine.

"I told you I was irresistible," he teased in a husky voice. James shook his head in an attempt to gather his wits.

"Don't worry, Prongs. I can help you out," he said, dropping to his knees unceremoniously, making James flinch. He let out a barking laugh. "You did save my life after all," he reached out his hands and gripped James's hips, running his thumbs along the skin as he leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly up James's bare stomach.

His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he gave in to the sensation of Sirius's tongue and hands on his body. He let out a groan as his erection began to pulse under the pressure.

"Quit stalling, Padfoot," Remus said, secretly happy Sirius wasn't too eager. His breath caught in his throat as Sirius kissed down to James's pants line and then proceeded to kiss further down over his clothes.

James moaned as he felt a kiss pressed against his cock. Sirius grinned and looked back to Remus, checking one last time to see if he was sure. Remus nodded his head. Sirius took in a slow breath, winked at the werewolf and turned back to James.

"Here we go," he said in a forced light tone as he slowly pulled the wizard's pants down. He slowly clasped his hand around James's arousal, receiving a hiss in response as the boy's hips bucked forward. Sirius felt himself harden. He slowly tightened his grip, sliding it towards his mouth and licking it before sliding his hand back to the base.

"Oh, fuck! Sirius!" James gasped, his eyes wild as he watched his best friend kneeled before him, licking the pre-come off of him. His knees felt weak.

"Steady there, Mate," Sirius said in a teasing voice. James bit his lip, wanting to push his cock into his friend's mouth and down his throat. Sirius eyed him carefully before turning to Remus.

"Sirius..." the werewolf warned, already knowing what he was thinking.

"I think he'd like it. This isn't going to last for him more than a minute. Look," he paused and ran his hand back and forth once over James. The boy whispered curses as he panted.

Remus sat quietly, considering the question in Sirius's eyes. He was the one who suggested bringing James in to begin with, and it wouldn't do for him to finish so quickly. He would just regret doing it that much more. No, he needed to enjoy it thoroughly.

"Okay," Remus said.

"Okay, what?" James asked, looking from Sirius to Remus.

Sirius stood up slowly, his hand still wrapped around James. He leaned forward and kissed his best friend on his neck and slowly slid his hand over the wizard's throbbing erection.

"Oh oh, unnng, ohh," James wrapped his arms around Sirius to keep himself from collapsing as his friend's hand stroked him, making his mind swim.

"James," Sirius whispered in his ear. "Do you want to do more?" he asked gently.

"M-more?" James asked in a tight voice. His breath caught in his throat as he considered what he might mean.

"Yeah. You pick," Sirius said against his neck before pulling back his lips and gently biting down as he tightened his grip.

"Oh. Uh. Uh. Yes," he stammered, his face flushing with embarrassment as he tried to ask for what he wanted.

He glanced over to Remus. The werewolf's eyes widened slightly. "I want Moony," he whispered. "FUCK!" James yelled when Sirius responded by clenching his teeth down hard.

He pushed his best friend away forcefully. Sirius glowered at him.

"_That_ wasn't one of the choices," he hissed.

James shook his head. "You asked," he said, his body tense, anticipating an attack.

Sirius shook his head adamantly and stalked over to Remus instead.

"Padfoot, calm down. There's no need to be-" Sirius cut off Remus as he crushed his mouth against the werewolf's. Remus moaned as he tasted James on his mouth. He wanted him.

"You're mine, Remus. _Mine_," Sirius snarled as he pulled off the werewolf's shirt, who nodded in response. Sirius pulled off his slacks, leaving him in only his boxers.

Remus kissed him hard, running his hands down Sirius's stomach, pushing his hips against him with each moan he elicited.

"Sirius.."

"_No_."

Remus pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "It's Prongs," he said simply.

Sirius let out a frustrated groan. He looked over to James, who had pulled his pants back on and was walking towards his bed.

"_James_."

The boy looked over to him.

Sirius sighed and moved back from Remus. He felt like his body was on fire and he was being burned alive. "If Moony is fine...then so am I," he said quietly.

James walked back over immediately. He looked down at his quiet friend questioningly. "Remus?"

The werewolf stood up slowly and nodded. He took a step towards James nervously. Remus was barely shorter than James as he tilted his head up and placed a gentle kiss on his friend's lips. James's eyes closed and he pulled the boy closer, his tongue darting into the werewolf's open mouth. He moaned and ran his hands down to Remus's backside and pushed their hips against each other.

Sirius watched closely, feelings of jealousy alternating with lust as the two wizards kissed and touched.

Remus pulled back and walked over to Sirius. He pushed the sitting boy back into a reclined position on the bed before pulling his boxers off. He then climbed over him, straddling him on his knees. He looked over to James and waited for him.

James's eyes widened as he realized what Remus wanted. He waited for Sirius to protest violently, but instead he leaned up and began kissing the werewolf aggressively. James saw one of Sirius's hands reach up and wrap around Remus's erection and heard the moan that came from his lips.

"James," Remus panted as Sirius slid his hand over him.

The standing boy walked over, pulling off his pants in a hurry and climbed up behind the werewolf. He scooted closer and looked down at the two boys in front of him.

"I, Remus, are you sure?" he asked, running a hand up on the boy's back and sliding it down slowly.

"Yes," Remus gasped as Sirius tightened his grip. "Fuck me," he pleaded when Sirius's hand sped up. James looked down to see a glaring Sirius before Remus pushed his hips back towards him.

"_Wait_," Sirius said. James watched as the taller boy fiddled with something on the nightstand before reaching his hand around Remus and rubbing two fingers on his entrance.

"Ah, Merlin!" Remus moaned loudly. James felt his cock twitch in need as he saw Sirius's glistening fingers slowly push into the tight hole.

The taller boy pumped slowly in and out of the werewolf, his eyes stony as he stared straight into his best friend's eyes. "I'm trusting you, Prongs," he said in a warning tone.

James nodded and waited for Sirius to stop, fighting the urge to push him away and take what was his for the time being. Sirius pushed in deeper and twisted his hand as if he was searching for something.

"Sirius-s! Fuck!" the werewolf cried out, making James almost mad with want. He swallowed hard as Sirius slowly pulled out his fingers. He gave one last warning glance before kissing Remus gently on his neck and lying back down.

Remus looked over his shoulder, his eyes soft. James's breathing picked up as Remus turned back to Sirius and then pushed back against him once more. James wrapped his hand around himself and used his other hand to find Remus's entrance. His fingers slid over the lubricated hole and Remus moaned loudly. James slowly pushed in a finger and whimpered as he felt the welcoming warmness waiting for his cock.

James slowly pulled out and lined himself up. "Moony?" he asked.

Remus nodded, as he breathed heavily. "J-just take it slow at first, okay?"

James nodded and pushed himself against Remus. He moaned as his cock was slowly enveloped with a tight, warm feeling.

"_James,_" Remus gasped as the boy entered him from behind.

Sirius felt his body shaking as he watched Remus's face shift between pain and pleasure. He looked up to see James grimacing as pleasure bombarded him. He saw James shift his hips and Remus leaned forward and gasped against his chest moaning his best friend's name against his skin. Sirius ran his hands up into Remus's hair and pulled his mouth towards his own. He forced his tongue into the werewolf's mouth, breathing in his gasps for James.

James pushed in all the way, his cock fully inside Remus. He fought to keep his eyes open as he waited to calm down.

"Moony. Moony, gods you feel _so_ good," James said through gritted teeth. He watched Remus pull away from Sirius's mouth. He looked back at him. His face was flushed, his hair mussed and his lips were swollen. James pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, watching in fascination as Remus's eyes closed and his mouth widened in pleasure. He pulled out and pushed in again but shifted his hips like he had before. Remus's eyes popped open.

"Fuck, James!" Remus cried out, making the boy begin to thrust in and out of him, his hips moving of their own accord. He fought to hold back his climax with each scream of his name.

Remus tried to bring his attention back to Sirius, but found himself unable to turn away from the other boy. James's cock was inside of him and he wanted to please him. He didn't want him to stop.

"Fuck. James. Fuck. You feel so good," he moaned, as James stared into his eyes with each thrust.

"You like it, don't you?" James asked, wanting to hear Remus say it again.

"Yes. Please, please don't stop," he gasped, making James rut against him harder. He pushed in and out not pulling back too far so he could stay wrapped tightly inside Remus.

James leaned forward, his stomach pressing against Remus's back and he made small thrusts into him. He looked down to Sirius. The boy's grey eyes dark, but no longer with jealousy.

Sirius watched as James leaned forward. His body covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscles flexing as he pushed his cock further and further into Remus. The werewolf's mouth was half open as he gasped with each thrust inside of him. Sirius knew what he needed to do.

James's eyes met with Sirius's and he felt his stomach begin to coil. He knew what Sirius wanted without his asking. He began to rut into Remus faster, not holding himself back anymore. He closed his eyes. He felt Remus's lips capture his and the werewolf sucked his tongue into his mouth and James felt like his body exploded in bliss. His hips pushed up against Remus as he came inside the werewolf, moaning into his mouth.

James gasped for breath and pulled out. He leaned back giving Sirius room.

Remus turned to James to have him finish him. Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf.

"_No_," Sirius said and pulled Remus away from his best friend. He kissed him, running his hands over his skin, trying to touch over everywhere James had touched.

Remus pulled Sirius's pants down. Sirius guided him onto his back, as he kicked off his pants.

He gazed down at the werewolf. "I love you, Remus," he said softly before pushing himself inside the boy to claim him as his own once more.

Remus gasped as Sirius filled him. "I-I love you too," he whispered before Sirius's mouth covered his in a gentle kiss.

Sirius wrapped his hand around the werewolf possessively."You're mine," he gasped, pushing in and out of him, his stomach clenching with each thrust.

"Yours," Remus breathed, Sirius's hand sliding over him and making his heart pound wildly against his chest. The werewolf looked up into Sirius's soft grey eyes. "You and me."

Sirius leaned down and pressed his lips against Remus's. Remus moaned and gasped out his name. His hips jerked as he came hard, his come shooting against Sirius's stomach and he clenched tightly around him.

"F-fuck _Moony_!" Sirius groaned, coming with him.

* * *

Remus stared at Lily. His eyes were wide with horror and his jaw trembled every few seconds as he started to say something, but then his mind would begin to scream and run away with his words again.

"So, technically _I_ won. Right?" Sirius asked the two quiet Gryffindors.

"I mean. If I had to call it. I'd definitely say-"

"-Shut up, Sirius!" Remus said, finding his voice. He turned to Lily, who was blushing profusely as she sat in a chair opposite him.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Remus," Lily said quietly. She cleared her throat, her gaze focused on her shoes.

"Why was _I_ the community piece?" Remus asked, standing up quickly and pacing along the deserted classroom.

"Maybe because you have the cutest ar..." Sirius paused under Remus's dark glare. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking properly chastised.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. It was just a dream. I just thought maybe you could tell me what it meant. I mean." She bit her lip and looked around the empty room unnecessarily. "You three haven't...before...right?" she asked, her voice shrinking as she spoke.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Lily sighed before leaning her face into her hands. "Then what does it mean?" she asked desperately.

Remus stopped pacing and sat back down. "I don't know." He sighed. Lily made a pathetic noise behind her hands and Remus reached a hand out, placing it on Lily's knee in comfort.

"I know," Sirius said. The two prefects looked to him, matching expressions of surprise apparent on their faces.

"W-what?" Lily breathed.

"It means you're a kinky little minx," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Why, you-"

"-Lily, he's only teasing!" he said, looking to Sirius for him to confirm. The werewolf pinned him with a glare when Sirius shrugged.

"_Fine_. It was in jest," Sirius conceded. He stretched back in the chair, yawning loudly, before standing up. "Now, we should be going Moony. I think I'd like to reaffirm my position as your sexual partner after hearing about James banging you up the-"

"-Sirius!" Remus cut him off, motioning to Lily.

"_What_. You think I'm going to offend her? _She's_ the one who just had the dream of you, me and James shagging!" Sirius defended himself.

Lily nodded. "He's got a point," she said, smiling sadly, before burying her face in her hands again. "I'm a bad person!"

"_Listen_, Lily. This is _nothing_ to worry yourself over. Maybe you just have some pent up emotions you need to..._to get out._" Remus cringed as he said the last few words.

Lily lowered her hands slowly. "Do...Do you mean-"

"-Tickle the flower, take a dip in the lake, tease the kitty, shake the dew off the lily," Sirius listed off his favorite euphemisms, stopping only when he noticed the blank expressions staring back at him. "Masturbate," he said bluntly. Remus groaned.

"Sirius Bla-"

"-No, I've got a better idea," he said cutting off the girl's rant before it could pick up momentum. He walked over to Remus and pulled him up beside himself and began to walk towards the door. "Shag James, so he won't be after Remus's arse," he said quickly, pushing the werewolf through the door and shutting it just in time to block a red hex flying towards his head.

* * *

**Any good? I felt really unsure about this chapter, so if you could just please give a yay or nay to point me in the right direction for the future I'd be chuffed to bits. Hehe. I learned that from Hugh Laurie on Ellen. :-P**

**Also, please remember that Lily was present for their fight, and I'm going to go out on a limb and say she knew they were still at odds AND witnessed Sirius carrying Remus upstairs.**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter 20-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here you go!**

* * *

"Wormtail. I've got something for you. _Here_," Sirius said, handing an opaque flask to the chubby wizard. Peter was sitting at a couch in the common room, staring at a group of fifth-year witches across the room.

"What's this?" Peter asked, his suspicion growing at an alarming rate when he noticed Sirius's disconcerting smile. He lifted the container up to his nose warily to smell it.

"It's a potion you are going to drink to help me get back at that Walters bitch," Sirius said harshly, his fists clenching by his sides.

Peter noted the motion and decided to go along with his plan without argument. "_What is it_?" he asked again.

"Polyjuice potion," Sirius said, sitting down beside the boy. He laughed darkly.

"And, and who will it turn me into?" Peter asked, scooting away from the taller boy nervously.

"Moony."

Peter bit his lip and looked down at the bottle, secretly worrying if it would make him a werewolf to drink a polyjuice potion made with Remus's hair, but not having the nerve to ask. _I'll look it up_. "And th-then what?"

Sirius leaned towards Peter, who had begun trembling ever so slightly. He placed an arm around the boy's shoulder. "And then you are going to let her seduce you in the library so you can get her to admit to a few things. Do you remember what I told you?" he asked quietly as a few of the girl's friends walked by. Peter nodded jerkily. "_Good_. I will make sure Remus is there and within hearing distance."

"O-okay...I understand how that will help Remus, but how is it getting back at her?" he asked, his heart beating too quickly for comfort.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and leaned back, much to the other boy's relief. He rested his arms across the back of the couch. "Self loathing when Remus is upset with her of course," he lied smoothly. He pushed himself off the couch and began to walk off, before stopping and turning back around. "Oh, and make sure you _really_ put the moves on her, so she will admit to everything."

Peter nodded nervously. Sirius smiled again, making the boy's skin crawl, and turned towards the dorm stairway and bounded up the stairs. He was glad Sirius wasn't mad at him.

* * *

"Moony, you're leaking," James said as he walked by Remus's bed, pointing to the werewolf's white shirt.

"Oh shit. I must need more potion," Remus groaned, looking down to see blood soaking through the side of his shirt. He slowly pushed himself up and walked over to the mirror, exhaustion pulling at his limbs. He pulled off his top, peeled off the bandage, and inspected the wound that wrapped around his right side and across more than half of his back.

"Need some help?" James asked, closing his trunk and standing up.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. I don't even know how I managed this," he said, inspecting the cut once more before walking over to his nightstand and opening the drawer. He pulled out a roll of gauze and topical potion Madame Pomfrey had given him that morning when he left the hospital wing. A sharp pain shot up his side when he stood up. "I need to lie down," he groaned to himself, climbing up on his bed and lying on his stomach.

"You were pretty upset when Padfoot wasn't there for your transformation," James said, walking over to Remus's bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe he got caught on his way," Remus said quietly. He couldn't shake the feeling that Sirius had done it on purpose, because they were still fighting. It was the first time he had missed since becoming an animagus. _I should have been nicer to him after we talked to Lily the other day, _he thought wistfully. He and Sirius were speaking again, but they hadn't been affectionate with each other since their argument. When they had left the classroom after listening to Lily's dream, Sirius had tried to kiss him for the first time in almost a week. Remus cringed as he remembered pushing him away and yelling at him, because he had been so upset.

"Okay, let's see what Healer Potter can do for the Moonster," James said in a chipper tone, trying to cheer up the werewolf. He picked up the bottle and climbed on the bed. He began to apply the potion, leaning over Remus to get his side first to stop the bleeding.

Sirius walked into the dorm quietly, not wanting to wake Remus. His eyes widened as he got a glimpse of James leaned over the shirtless werewolf.

"Ah. It burns," Remus groaned.

"Trust me. It'll feel better soon," James responded, leaning over more.

Sirius's mouth dropped open.

"Shit, James. It doesn't hurt this much when Sirius does it," Remus hissed as the potion burned on his cut.

James laughed. "Well, that's because he's shite at this. You really need to get it in there."

Remus let out a gasp. "_Fuck_."

Sirius stalked towards the two boys, too angry to notice that they both had on slacks. James looked up, frowning when he noticed Sirius's furious expression.

"What's wrong with-" Sirius's fist made contact with James's face.

James cursed. His head jerked back and he jumped off the bed, tackling his best friend to the floor. "You are such an arse!" he yelled before returning Sirius's punch.

"Me!" he roared, rolling the other boy on his back and gaining the upper hand once more. "You're trying to shag Moony!" He held James's hands down, trying to figure out how to hit him without releasing him.

Remus stayed on the bed, too tired to get up. "What?" He let out a laugh before groaning in pain. The two boys ignored him.

"Stop being such a stupid wanker!" James yelled, trying viciously to push the boy off his chest.

Sirius leaned over, hovering his face only inches above James's. "You are _not_ allowed to shag Remus. And I'm _definitely _not going to suck your cock," he said defiantly.

James stopped struggling abruptly, a look of bemusement settling on his face. His eyebrows drew together. "What did you say?"

Remus groaned, standing up, and walked over to the two boys. "Sirius, James was just helping me replace my bandage," he explained tiredly.

Sirius looked up at the werewolf, his eyes settling on Remus's injury. "_Oh_." His grip loosened on James's arms.

James pulled loose and shoved Sirius off of him. "You stupid fuck!" he yelled. "I am sick of you constantly accusing me of this shit!" He stood up, glaring down at Sirius. Sirius pushed himself up quickly and looked down at his friend indignantly.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't if your girlfriend wasn't having erotic dreams about it," he defended himself.

Remus groaned, covering his face with a hand.

James turned to Remus. "What is this about?"

The werewolf sighed, "Sirius can explain it. I need to lie down." He trudged back to his bed.

James turned back to Sirius, raising his eyebrows in question. "Well?"

"Your precious _Lilyflower_ had a dream about the three of us," Sirius said motioning to each of them.

"You said it was _erotic_?" James asked, clearly confused. A look of understanding crossed his face and was quickly replaced with a cheeky smile. "Was she in it as well?" he asked eagerly, all thoughts of their scuffle gone. He reached a hand up and placed it on Sirius's shoulder, excited for the details.

Remus laughed again. "Ow. Ow-w."

James's head jerked towards Remus and then back to Sirius. Grey eyes danced with mirth as the boy shook his head slowly. James felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach. For some odd reason he preferred Sirius's angry look to the one that had replaced it.

"Well, who else was in it then?" he asked impatiently, wondering if the girl was ugly.

"_Just us_," Sirius said, barely holding back a grin.

"Just us? But, I thought you said it was er-_No_," James gasped, his eyes searching Sirius's desperately for any sign of deception.

"Sorry, mate. Just us _blokes_," Sirius said, clearly not apologetic, as he smiled wickedly. James jerked his hand away from Sirius like he had been burned.

"But. But. That doesn't make sense," James persisted. Remus let out a cry of pain as another round of laughs tortured him.

James walked over to the werewolf. "Remus, what exactly happened in it?" He waited for the werewolf to throw him a lifeline. _Maybe I was in the dream, but I didn't participate._

"Ah, you actually want the _details_?" Remus asked uncomfortably.

James let out a whimper and sat down on the bed, jumping back up immediately when he realized he was sharing a bed with the boy.

"Maybe you should ask Lily. She seems to remember it _all _and quite vividly at that." Sirius smirked, walking over to James, who took compensatory steps back as he approached.

"I-I don't believe it. You're both liars!" he yelled, his hand on the door to the dorm. "Lily is a _sweet_ witch."

"Indeed. A sweet witch who wants you to do Remus up the arse," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please, please, stop," Remus begged, wrapping his pillow around his head to block out the amusing conversation.

"Ahhhh!" James pulled the handle to the door, panicking when it didn't open. His other hand shot up and he pulled harder to no avail. He jerked on it repeatedly trying to escape.

"It helps if you turn it first," Sirius offered helpfully.

James turned the knob and flung open the door. He ran out of the room, his frantic footsteps pounding down the stairs. "Lily!"

Sirius walked over and shut the door before walking back over to Remus's side. "Not feeling any better?" he asked quietly, his mood dipping as he took in the large gash.

Remus turned his head towards Sirius. "Not really," he said, matching the other boy's tone.

Sirius sat down quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it last night." He picked up the potion James had dropped on the bed. He leaned over and began applying the potion to the rest of Remus's back, blowing lightly on it as it shimmered and then turned clear.

"How do you keep it from hurting?" Remus asked curiously.

"Magic," Sirius teased. He stretched, placing the bottle on the nightstand and grabbing the gauze.

"You didn't ask how I was caught," Sirius said as he tore off a piece of the material. _Maybe he was relieved I didn't make it._

Remus didn't say anything. Sirius gently placed the bandage over the wound, holding it in place until he felt the sticking charm take hold. He put the extra material back on the stand and stood up. He started to walk towards his own bed.

"Sirius, _wait_," Remus said nervously.

Sirius turned back around. "Yes, Remus?" he asked, struggling to tamp down the hope welling painfully in his chest.

The werewolf fiddled with the trimming on his pillow, not meeting the other boy's gaze. "Would you stay with me?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Sirius smiled and walked back over. He pulled off his button-up shirt and climbed in beside the werewolf, lying on his side.

"I miss you," Sirius said, his arms held close to his body but aching to reach out and hold the other boy.

"I miss you, too," Remus said in a tight voice, his hazel eyes shifting up to meet Sirius's grey. "Let's not fight anymore."

Sirius nodded. "I think that's a good idea," he said, reaching a hand up and running it through the boy's sandy hair.

"That's nice," Remus said in a sleepy voice, yawning and scooting closer to the other boy.

Sirius smiled and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the werewolf's lips. He whispered softly against his mouth, "I'm sorry Prongs doesn't want to bang you in the arse."

Remus eyes popped open and he let out a surprised laugh. "Ow, shit." Remus groaned. Sirius smiled softly and carefully wrapped an arm around the boy, breathing in his scent deeply.

"You know. I might take a nap before we go to the library," Remus said, his eyes closing again.

Sirius's smile tightened and then dropped. His eyes narrowed. "Right. I'll wake you when it's time," he forced out lightly. Remus nodded slightly as he dozed off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**:-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter 21-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash. Mature scenes**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know, I just wanted to say that you guys are the best! Really. You have all been so good about reviewing, and I have so much fun discusing chapters over PM with all of you. You guys make me laugh and smile and I will be truly sad once I finish this story! xx ENJOY :-D**

* * *

"Moony. _Moony_."

Remus felt something soft run down his cheek and settle on his neck. The werewolf sighed, his eyes still closed, a comforting scent invading his senses when he breathed in. He scooted closer to the smell, burrowing his nose into the warmth. The warmness shook and he heard laughs as it moved away. Remus frowned, his eyes refusing to open and he scooted over more to find the warmness. "Remus, oh Merlin, stop, stop that, it tickles!" He ignored the noise and shoved his nose harder against the soft surface stubbornly.

"Ahh-h!"

Remus's eyes popped open to see Sirius lying on the floor by his bed on his back.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked curiously.

Sirius smiled up at him. "You have to be the hardest person to wake up ever," he said, not answering his question, as he lifted the blanket and climbed back into the other boy's bed.

Remus grinned as Sirius pressed his lips against his own in a kiss. The werewolf felt his body respond eagerly, he pushed himself up against the taller wizard. Sirius hummed in appreciation as Remus ran a hand down Sirius's side.

"No!" Sirius shouted, his breath coming in short gasps.

Remus pulled back from the kiss. "What?" he asked confused by the wizard, his hand slowly moving off of Sirius's arousal.

Sirius tried to slow his breathing. " I mean, not just yet. We, we have to go to the library now. Remember? You said you would help, uh, help me with my homework."

Remus blinked. Sirius blinked back. Remus smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips, and pushed himself up. Sirius sighed in relief and started to push himself up as well, falling backwards when Remus's hand shoved him down forcefully.

"Wha-" Sirius stopped when Remus climbed on top of him. The werewolf smiled down mischievously. He leaned down and nibbled on Sirius's neck.

"How about we study up here, instead," he whispered, lowering his body on top of Sirius so that he was sitting on his lap.

"All ri-_No_!-No, we can't." He moaned when Remus shifted his hips, rubbing against his cock. _Have to hurry_, he reminded his only partially functioning brain.

"Why not?" Remus asked, undeterred as he continued to rub against the boy under him. "I've missed this. Lets just fuck," he murmured. Sirius felt his mind begin to shut down completely.

"No!" Sirius shouted again, causing the werewolf to freeze.

Remus sat up, a concerned look on his face. "You don't want to?" he asked nervously. Sirius shook his head, and struggled to explain himself.

_He's serious_. The realization hit Remus hard and he pushed himself off Sirius quickly, stumbling on the floor. "I'm sorry. Of course, I mean, I just thought things were back to.. But, I get it. Really. Let me get my stuff." He walked quickly to his trunk, picking out a clean shirt first and pulling it on. His fingers shook as he tried to button it. _Stupid Remus. Stupid_! he chastised himself.

"Remus, I _do_ want to. This is just _really_ important," Sirius said, walking over to him. He brushed the werewolf's hands away and buttoned the shirt for him. Remus nodded unconvincingly, looking to the side and avoiding eye contact. Sirius buttoned the last one and then reached a hand up and turned Remus's face towards him. "_I do_," he said, his grey eyes swimming with lust.

Remus sighed and nodded more slowly, his body relaxing. "All right," he paused, a bemused expression crossing his face. "When did you start to take school so seriously?"

"Always," Sirius smiled cheekily.

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned over and grabbed his books. "Right," he responded sarcastically. He could tell that something was going on, but he could also tell Sirius wasn't going to tell him.

Remus stood up just as the taller boy smoothed out his shirt, he had put on from the floor. The taller boy grabbed his tie, slung it across his shoulders and winked. "Better hurry."

Remus followed him out the door slowly, letting out a surprised yelp when Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him hurriedly down the stairway and out of the common room.

* * *

Peter sat at a back table in the library, staring at a Potions book. _How does Remus read this all the time?_

"Hello, Remus," a soft voice cut through his thoughts. Peter jerked his head up, his mouth slightly dropping open as he watched Adriana Walters saunter towards him. She smiled at him and walked around the table, sitting down in the seat directly beside him.

"Hullo, er, Adriana," Peter said, trying not to jump when Remus's voice escaped his lips instead of his own.

"You wanted to meet...Privately?" she added, her smile turning more into a leer as far as Peter was concerned. She scooted her seat closer. Peter smiled shyly. _She's really pretty_, the boy thought to himself.

* * *

"Sirius, slow down! I'm still recovering," Remus said, his apprehension growing as the other boy seemed to become more agitated the nearer they got to the library.

Sirius stopped. "Oh, right. I forgot. Here, jump on," he said, turning his back to the boy and squatting down quickly. Remus frowned as the other boy walked backwards, still crouched, and grabbed his legs and pulled him onto his back. Sirius stood up. "Excellent," and began jogging towards the library.

Sirius let Remus down at the front door, ignoring the werewolf's questioning look and pulling him in.

"Back here," Sirius whispered. Remus's frown deepened.

"You're whispering?" he asked in shock.

"Shhh, it's a library, Remus," Sirius said quietly, his head darting around as he lead the werewolf further into the library.

"You're so funny, Remus." Sirius froze suddenly, causing the werewolf to run into him.

"Sir-" Sirius's hand covered Remus's mouth. The taller boy stepped closer, his eyes wide.

"Wait right here," he whispered. The werewolf nodded and the hand dropped from his mouth. Remus watched as Sirius peered around the corner and pulled back quickly. He looked at Remus and held up a finger to his lips to warn him from talking as a huge smile pulled up the corners of his mouth.

Remus nodded slowly. _He's lost it._

"So, why did you decide to end things with Sirius?" came the familiar voice from the other side of the bookshelf. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. _Did he bring me here to listen to an ex-girlfriend?_ He glanced over to Sirius who was listening intently, almost dancing in anticipation.

"-Sirius was okay for a while-"

"-What!" the taller boy gasped out. His eyes narrowed as he moved closer to a gobsmacked Remus. "That wasn't part of the plan," he growled, pulling out a thin book and peering through the space.

Remus leaned over and saw _himself_ through the peephole with Adriana Walters straddling his lap. He stood up straight and glared at the other boy. Sirius raised his hands and carefully placed them on Remus's shoulders. "Just listen, _please_." The werewolf fought to remain calm. He wanted to go over and tell the witch it wasn't him. He wanted an explanation, and he really wanted to hit Sirius in his too-perfect nose. Instead, he took a deep breath in and exhaled. He clenched his jaw and nodded tersely, trying to convey with his eyes that he was very unhappy. Sirius nodded unsurprised and then motioned to the space again.

"-So you like that type?" Adriana asked, leaning forwards and sliding her fingers suggestively along Peter's tie. The boy swallowed hard.

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm not so sure we'd work. You're a little _too_ nice," he said, smiling when the girl scooted further up his lap. The Remus look-alike placed his hands on the arm-rests, playing hard to get.

"Oh, I can be bad. I've done some things you'd never believe," she purred, leaning closer and sucking on the boy's ear. Remus watched as his doppelgänger gently pushed the girl back.

"I doubt it. Plus, I have to admit. Sirius was extra entertaining, because he wanted me so badly. I found it _very_ exciting," he said, running the backs of his hands down the girl's arms.

Remus moved closer, realizing what was happening. He wanted to stop it, but he found he also wanted to hear what she was going to say.

"I want you _more_," she said, moving her hips over the boy's lap. Remus's eyes widened.

"Prove it," Peter forced out. "Tell me the worst thing you've ever done."

The girl laughed huskily. "You _are_ kinky," she said, leaning forward and kissing his neck. Peter pushed her away gently.

"Tell me."

"Well, one time I liked this boy. And so I told everyone we were sleeping together so that he would get dumped," she said proudly.

Peter grinned, his hands sliding down to the girls legs. "Tell me _more_," he said, his voice sounded more strained.

The girl licked her lips. "I wanted someone so badly before. I told on his boyfriend when he left after curfew to meet up with him. So, he would think he had been stood up," she said suggestively, clearly wanting him to know it was him.

Remus felt anger begin to rise in his chest. Peter bit his lip and ran his hands up the girl's legs further, resting them just under her skirt. "What else," he asked in a breathy voice, his pupils dilated as he slowly rubbed circles on her thighs, moving further up.

The girl moaned and leaned over. She kissed him, running her tongue along his lower lip before answering. "I tried to shag you when you were sleeping on the couch in the common room last Wednesday. But, that stupid ex-boyfriend of yours stopped me," she said before capturing his lips again and grinding herself against him.

"Oh." Peter gasped, his eyes closing. Remus stood up. His heart pounding. He had trusted her. He had helped her even when Sirius had tried to tell him how she was. He hadn't trusted him. He looked over to Sirius.

"I've heard enough," he said, no longer whispering.

Sirius nodded nervously, holding his breath as he waited for Remus's reaction. The werewolf slowly reached out a hand. The taller boy smiled and took it.

"Let's get out of here," he said, cringing as the noises grew louder from the other side.

They walked out of the library and were halfway down the corridor when they heard a loud screech, followed by Peter, looking back to his normal self and running at top speed past them, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Adriana Walters sat, shaking with fury, in the chair she had dropped into after Peter Pettigrew had run out of the library. Disgust rolled off of her in waves. She would get Remus Lupin if it was the last thing she did, _and then_ she would make him miserable, just to torture Black. He was pathetic if he thought this would stop her.

"-Adriana, right?" a whispery, bell-like voice asked.

The witch's head jerked up. "_What do y_-" Adriana stopped when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"That's no way to greet someone," chastised the girl. She wore a long black dress, her thick black curly hair cascaded over her shoulders. She smiled, her voluptuous red lips contrasting with her pale skin. "You'll learn soon enough though, I'm sure," she said in a deceptively sweet voice.

Adriana swallowed. "C-can I help you with something, Bellatrix?" she asked, looking down to her hands as her heart fluttered in her chest anxiously.

"Call me Ms. Black, Adriana," the witch said silkily, walking slowly over to the girl. She reached out a long black nail and pushed the girl's chin up towards her. "It's rude to avoid eye contact," she corrected the girl, the tip of her nail pushing uncomfortably into the witch's skin.

"Yes, I'm, I'm sorry. Is there something I could do for you?" she asked, wanting to get rid of the notorious Slytherin witch as quickly as possible.

Bellatrix reached her other hand up and gently ran it down the girl's hair. Adriana tried but failed to hold back a shiver. "Actually, I've come to do something for _you_," she said, smiling widely and showing her gleeming white teeth.

"M-me? Why?" _Go away! Go away!_

Bellatrix leaned down and whispered, her mouth almost touching the other girl's ear, "My dear Sirius is worried for you."

Adriana gasped. The girl stood back up slowly, towering over her. "My beloved cousin told me that you need some company. That you've been lonely," she said, faking a sad face to mock her.

The girl scrambled in her mind. _Do I say no? That might make her mad. _Adriana nodded slightly, her eyes wide, her breathing shallow.

Bellatrix's lips curled into a smile. She ran a sharp nail gently across the girl's trembling cheek, "Sirius was right. I am going to have _so_ much fun with you."

* * *

"Is she going to hurt her?" Sirius turned around, his hands stopped working on his tie. Remus was standing in the doorway to their dorm, a worried look on his face.

"Remus, I can explain," Sirius said, walking towards him.

"_I asked_. Is. She. Going. To. Hurt. Her." Remus crossed his arms.

Sirius's gaze dropped to the floor, he sighed and then looked back up. "Probably not."

"_Probably not? Probably not_! Sirius, what were you thinking!" Remus yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

Sirius closed the gap between them and placed his hands on either side of the werewolf's face. "_Listen_, as long as Walters is smart she will be _fine_."

Remus relaxed slightly, a guilty look remaining. "Couldn't you just call her off?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Even I'm not crazy enough to try and take away Bella's toys, Remus. It's not a smart thing to do." He walked back over to finish his tie in front of the mirror. "Was she being mean to her?" Sirius asked in a conversational tone.

Remus frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "_No_, Bellatrix was... brading her hair."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Sirius said, the smile clear in his voice.

Remus walked over and sat down on his bed. "It shouldn't have been... but Adriana looked like she wanted to cry."

Sirius let out a barking laugh.

* * *

**;-)**


End file.
